Orgullo Encadenado
by Trisbetty
Summary: Bella toda su vida a crecido en un mundo de dinero y de criticas, perdió a sus padres y desde muy pequeña tuvo que crecer y madurar... ella no creía en el amor hasta que un día su vista se cruzo con un muchacho muy diferente a ella. ¿Podrá ser de nuevo esa pequeña que creía en el amor? Muchos obstáculos en sus caminos... Pero el mas importante; el Orgullo.
1. Chapter 1

—No me importa lo que digan, lo he querido negar, he intentado luchar contra este sentimiento pero ya me cansé, no puedo negar lo que es cierto…te amo Edward, quiero una vida contigo…

—Tú no significas nada en absoluto para mí. Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO

—Yo…yo significaba todo para ti—Traté de parar nuevamente las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas pero era muy tarde, de nuevo tarde.

—Te esperé demasiado, soporté… humillaciones, desplantes, engaños, golpes, desprecios, pero todo terminó Bella, solo quiero sentir amor verdadero porque tengo mucha vida y amor y lo desperdicié contigo, mis perdones Srta. Swan, mi renuncia esta en su escritorio… Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADOse dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en la mesa el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechace y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola con mi…ORGULLO ENCADENADO

Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADOSe dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO  
Se dio la media vuelta no sin antes dejar en el sillon el anillo de compromiso que tantas veces le rechaze y ahora yo quedaba de nuevo sola por mi...ORGULLO ENCADENADO

Capítulo 1: Removiendo ilusiones

Canción recomendada: Rumors-Lindsay Lohan

_**La sensualidad nos quería persuadir de que estábamos enamorados, pero la razón se resistía al engaño. Entonces la fantasía brindo su oportuna ayuda.**_

**_Arthur Schnitzler_**

—Srta. Swan tiene una llamada del joven Black—Me dijo mi secretaria por décima vez en tan solo 2 horas—Comunícamelo por favor Ana, esta situación ya me está cansando—Repiqué mis dedos en mi escritorio y traté de calmarme, no perdería los estribos con una persona que ya no tenía cabida en mi mundo y mucho menos en mi vida.

—Hola amor, ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —Me respondieron al lado del teléfono en un tono despreocupado y de lo más inocente del mundo.

—En primer lugar dejemos las cosas en claro, numero uno _¡no soy tu amor!_ y número dos no tengo por qué contestar tus llamadas, así que limítate a no hacerlo, porque si no pondré una orden de restricción y creo que no tendrás dinero para pagar un abogado que te saqué de la cárcel por andar acosando a una persona pública… de esta no te salvas Jacob—Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y no de unos muy lindos o dignos de una señorita de clase como yo, pero este pelele hacía sacar lo peor de mi.

—¿La ovejita sacó las garras?, ¿Tan rápido olvidaste todo lo que vivimos? —La risa del intercomunicador me sacó más de mis casillas ¿Por qué demonios no colgaba la llamada?

—Jacob creo que esta llamada no tiene ninguna importancia, ya quedó todo claro, deja de molestar, tu lo quisiste así, si hubieras querido las cosas fueran diferentes lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte con mi dama de honor, en los baños de la iglesia, el día de nuestra boda, ¿No lo crees? —Le pregunté con ironía y corté la llamada y como he venido haciendo en estos últimos días me tragué mi dolor y mis lágrimas. Cerré mi portátil y del cajón de mi escritorio saqué la primera plana de la sección de sociales del _NEW YORK PAPER_ con fecha de hace tres meses.

_**HEREDERA HUMILLADA EN LA IGLESIA**_

_**El día 8 de octubre se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada boda de la heredera de las empresas Swan con el deportista Jacob Black. Lo que debió de haber sido una celebración llena de amor y felicidad fue empañada por el engaño y la traición.**_

_**La joven novia quedó con el vestido puesto, como todo una novia de rancho, ya que minutos antes de la celebración su prometido fue sorprendido teniendo relación sexuales con la señorita Leah Clearwather, esto demuestra que el dinero no compra el amor ni la felicidad, así vemos como Isabella Swan no obtuvo su cuento de hadas ni el final feliz de toda mujer.**_

Arrugué el periódico con fuerza, quería sacar todo mi coraje y odio, pero no quería saber nada más de la abandonada Swan, lo metí nuevamente al cajón y lo cerré, al igual que mi corazón.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años y se burlaron de mí de la peor manera posible, soy la heredera de las empresas Swan, una firma importante y dueña de la revista más vendida _"ANLIE"_ ya que desde que murió mi madre cuando yo tenía 7 años, el todopoderoso e insensible de Charlie Swan se volvió en un alcohólico que abandonó a su hija al olvido, dejando sus empresas en manos de sus abogados hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad y pudiera tomar posesión de ellas, por lo mismo mi sueño de ser fotógrafa, se fue a la basura.

Me levanté de la silla y me fui hacia el ventanal en el que podía ver toda la ciudad, acaricié mi dedo anular, donde hace apenas unos meses descansaba el anillo de compromiso signo de amor y respeto, pero todo era mentira.

Jacob y yo llevábamos 2 años de novios, cuando él me propuso matrimonio acepté sin pensarlo, no era una santa, tenía mi pasado, era fiestera, creída, egoísta, manipuladora, todo lo que se podía esperar de una niña mimada y sin padres, mi padre murió al poco tiempo que mi madre falleció. Cabe decir que éramos la pareja mas sexi de la sociedad en ese momento, Jacob no era muy buen amante que digamos pero así lo amaba…que ilusa fui amar.

¿Qué es eso? Nunca fui una persona afortunada en el amor, siempre me buscaban y estaban conmigo por dinero o por las influencias que tenía, simplemente siempre fui una chica solitaria, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi infancia o quizás simplemente quiero y entierro los malos recuerdos de mi vida, fui una niña muy querida y deseada pero al morir mi madre en un robo a mano armada mi padre me olvidó y se alejó de mi.

Al morir mis padres crecí al cuidado de nanas, clases de piano, ballet, francés, pintura, entre otras. Me he tragado mi dolor porque no tengo fuerzas, ni valor, ni el apoyo de nadie para ser yo misma, me miento para creer que todo algún día cambiara, pero ya ni siquiera siento el dolor, ni quiero intentar sentirlo. Escuché como tocaban a la puerta, me limpié mis silenciosas lágrimas del rostro, era la última vez que derramaba lágrimas por alguien.

—Adelante—Dije con voz fría y distante.

—Conmigo no uses ese tono jovencita.— Reprendió la voz de mi amigo entrando en mi oficina.

—Jasper ¿Qué quieres? Estoy trabajando—Me di la media vuelta y volví a mi escritorio, tomé unos documentos y comencé a leerlos.

—Vengo por ti para ir a cenar, o bueno más bien para irnos a divertir—Puso su mano en los papeles, obligándome a levantar la vista—Que fría mirada tienes, no me gusta.

—No lo hago para que te gusté, quita tu asquerosa mano de mis documentos y lárgate—Me levanté de mi silla y saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsa.

—Deja el cigarro te va a dar cáncer.––Comento tratando de influir en mi amado cigarro y yo.

—Maldita sea Jasper déjame en paz, no eres mi médico.––Me molestaba demasiado que fingieran preocuparse por mí, porque la niña estuviera bien cuando las cosas era a la inversa.

—No, no soy tu médico, pero si soy la única persona que se preocupa por ti y el único amigo que te queda, Bella por favor reacciona—Sentí como me tomó de los hombros, ese gesto siempre lo hacía en nuestra niñez para hacerme reaccionar y hacerme sentir bien, pero ahora no me calmaba.

Esperé muchos años, cuando solamente quería que mis padres lleguen y me hubieran dicho en un susurro un lo siento o estoy orgullosa de ti mi vida, pero siempre me quedaré con los buenos recuerdos en los que yo era su princesa y en su regazo soñaba con que un príncipe azul me rescatara y con el típico vivieron felices para siempre. Pero solo quedaran en eso…en recuerdos.

Cuando llegué a la adolescencia siempre necesité una figura paterna, pero me encontraba sola, estaba desesperada, comencé a fumar y a huir de mi casa, a drogarme, ganándome así el apodo de _"Heredera Rebelde"_, abandoné mi sueño por falta de coraje, por no sufrir y comenzar desde cero…por miedo a ser pobre, así que estudié administración de empresas, dejé las drogas y traté de concentrarme en mi empresa, ¿Difícil?, sí, peor era más mi miedo de quedarme pobre.

Me avergüenza ser hija de Charlie Alcohólico Swan, el amor lo destruyó y lo mató, más no lo haría conmigo. Mi orgullo no me dejaba perdonarlo ni siquiera ahora de muerto, ni siquiera a mi misma me puedo perdonar.

—No me digas así—Me zafé de sus brazos y dejé mi cigarrillo en el cenicero, ni fumar a gusto puedo con él aquí.

—Está bien Isabella, vámonos a cenar hoy es el cumpleaños de Tanya no podemos faltar.––– me jalo de la mano pero me solté enseguida.

—No quiero ir.–– solo quería ahogar mis penas en un bar, estoy herida y desesperada.

—Hace tiempo era tú amiga ¿Lo recuerdas? Además es una buena idea.––

—¿Buena idea?, así como tú buena idea de haberme presentado a Jacob Black—Si él era el culpable, me lo presentó en una discoteca…

.

.

.

_Salimos a festejar como se merecía porque es mi cumpleaños, estaba pidiendo una bebida en la barra, me la entregaron pero una mano la tomó sin mi permiso._

—_Disculpa no me fije_—_Me contestó dejando la bebida al momento que nuestras manos se juntaron._

—_No hay problema_—_Le dije tratando de alejarme de él lo más que podía._

—_Señorita Swan, su bebida_—_El cantinero me acercó el trago y se disculpó._

—_Gracias, pónganlo en mi cuenta_—_Tomé mi bebida y me alejé de la barra._

—_Espera olvidaste algo_—_Regresé al sentir la voz de aquel guapo hombre._

—_No creo que allá olvidado nada._

—_Olvidaste regresarme mi corazón, Jacob Black_—_Tendió su mano y pensé en tomarla o no, no había nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar._

—_Isabella Swan_—_Sonrió cuando mencioné mi nombre, tomó mi mano y la besó._

_._

_._

_._

—Quizás me equivoqué pero yo nunca te lo presenté, solamente te dije; sí lo conozco. Es amigo de un amigo. Punto. No te dije es mi íntimo, lo conozco de hace años y nunca te engañara. Isabella debes saber que solamente te quiso por tu dinero—Se sentó en mi silla y comenzó a arreglar mi escritorio, metiendo cosas a la bolsa y a las gavetas.

—¡Deja de hacer eso porque no respetas mi privacidad! —Se lo arrebaté de las manos y comencé a hacerlo yo misma.

—Isabella vamos, es solo una cena de amigos nada más, seguro que ya nadie se acordara y podrás rehacer tu vida, incluso podrás conocer más personas, pero permítete salir de estas 4 paredes, el trabajo no lo es todo y lo sabes—Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó la corbata. Jasper y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, incluso intentamos ser algo más pero simplemente no funcionó, así que se podría decir que somos como hermanos.

—Solo te acompañaré porque necesito un trago y para no dejarte ir solo. Que patético sería que lo hicieras así, se vería muy gay o emo. Así que vámonos.

—Eres una alcohólica.

—No, quizás… ¡Vámonos!

—Era mucho más sencillo dejarme venir en mi propio auto—Volteé a verlo mientras esperábamos que el ballet tomara el auto de Jasper y miraba de reojo por las ventanillas como los reporteros y paparazzis estaba acechando el lugar y a la espera de mi llegada—¿Cómo demonios saben exactamente donde me encuentro? —Suspiré de frustración y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Claro que no era sencillo, podrías nunca haber llegado o para poder huir en cualquier momento, aunque creo que ellos no te dejaran—Se comenzó a reír mientras bajaba del auto y el ballet me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar.

—Que listo Sherlock—Le dije ya que estaba afuera del auto, tendí mi mano en su brazo, en cuanto estábamos por cruzar la entrada, me sentí como un animal que sale al ruedo y lo acribillan. La entrada estaba repleta de fotógrafos, intentamos cruzar pero nos interrumpieron la entrada. Ya estoy enferma de que me sigan, me cansan, siempre inventando cosas de mí, tan solo para poder vender más, y dejarme en la ruina, incluso reporteros de _MI _revista hacen lo mismo por escalar más alto.

—Isabella ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Isabella qué opinas de la boda de Jacob y la señorita Leah?

—¿Serás dama de honor?

—¿Que se siente ser abandonada Señorita Swan? —Ya estaba harta y cansada de nunca poder salir a ningún lugar público sin ser reconocida por que los rumores empiezan, lo cierto es que esto nunca se terminara y siempre seré la abandonada Swan.

—Les pido de la manera más atenta que se guarden sus preguntas y comentarios, si no la señorita Swan se verá en la necesidad de poner una orden de restricción, gracias.

—¿Señor Witclock es el amante en curso de Swan?

—¿Por qué la protege tanto?

Quería gritarle a esa idiota que si, que Jasper si era quien me calentaba la cama, que era mi amante, pero quería dejarlo de lado de todos estos chismes. Apreté su mano y caminé hacía la entrada donde unos guardias estaban esperándonos, ¿Por qué no se alejan de mí? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme vivir?

—Recuérdame la próxima vez salir con guarda espaldas—Solté su mano y me arreglé mi traje.

—No es mala idea Isabella, vamos a saludar a la festejada—Me gritó por encima de la música, comenzamos a caminar por en medio de la multitud, la gente ponía su vista en mi, esperando que hiciera algo, era la comidilla de la cuidad.

—¡Bella! —Escuché la voz punzante de Tanya que al parecer estaba demasiado feliz de verme ya que se colgó a mi cuello y comenzó a gritar, después de ponerse histérica se acercó a mi odio—Te quiero y te apoyo, recuerda que siempre seremos amigas, no te pierdas—Le regresé el abrazo, bueno solamente pase mis manos a su espalda y solo logré asentir, ya que no volvería a ser la misma idiota que confiaba en las personas.

—Gracias Jasper por el regalo, bueno a ¡divertimos! —Volteó a ver a Jasper y me señaló. ¡Ja! El regalo soy yo, es de esperarse a pocos honró con mi presencia.

Fuimos a la barra y comenzamos a beber, ellos y otro grupo amplio de personas platicaban de una cena de beneficencia que al parecer era muy importante para una organización de Tanya, por ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos, sus temas de ayuda y donación me dormían, se me hacían una completa estupidez. Tome mi _Black Berry_ y revisé unos correos de el jefe de edición. Estaba metida en mi trabajo cuando alguien llegó a interrumpirme.

—¿Le sirvo algo más? —El sonido de esa voz me tomó por sorpresa, era dulce pero masculina y el aroma que se podía sentir en el ambiente era exquisito, se mezclaba con el aroma del cigarro pero lo hacía parecer masculino y excitante.

—Tráeme un Harvey Wallbanger ¿Lo conoces o te lo deletreo? —Le dije déspotamente sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara.

—Claro señorita con permiso.

Me decidí a levantarme a bailar, dejando a Jasper platicar con una meserita poca cosa, me adentré al centro de la pista, ya que todos estarían viéndome, ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera estaría en boca de todos, en la expectativa de cómo la música afectaría a mi sistema nervioso pero más a mi cuerpo, así que como hace mas de 10 años sería la primera plana de mañana, pero ya no me afectaba.

Comencé a mover mi cuerpo al compás de la música, necesitaba despejarme de tantos problemas, de la realidad. Sentí detrás de mí como una persona se movía demasiado cerca y rozaban nuestros cuerpos, tomé sus manos y las lleve a mi cintura, ese simple tacto me hacia volverme loca, me beso el cuello y no lo detuve, al contrario me volteé para lograr verlo a la cara y sus ojos me hipnotizaron, quería quitarme la ropa y lanzármele era un ¡adonis! Bajé mis manos por su pecho y seguí bailando sin apartar nuestras miradas, mis manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo mientras que las de él quedaban firmemente sujetas a mi cintura.

La música cambió, dando inicio a algo más lento y llevándose consigo el baile que teníamos entre los dos, logrando que alejara sus manos de mi cuerpo dejando un casto beso en ellas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Este adonis estaba súper guapísimo y era un buenote en la cama, a simple vista se veía eso y desde luego que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, apuesto mi empresa, mi dinero, mi revista a que es un león en la cama.

—Edward Cullen—Su voz era sensualidad pura, este hombre simplemente destilaba orgasmos, pero a la vez era nerviosa.

—¿Cullen? ¿Cómo se llama tu empresa? —Era más que obvio decir que Tanya no invitaría gentuza a su fiesta.

—Sigue siendo la misma, permiso—Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó entre la multitud.

_**Éste es el camino del amor, déjate llevar. Abre tú mente y acércate.**_

—Espera—Traté de seguirlo pero alguien me lo impidió tomándome el brazo.

—Isabella ya hablas sola, ya estas ebria—Me dijo Jasper tomándome del brazo y llevándome a la salida por la puerta trasera.

—¿Que hacemos aquí? —No estaba borracha. Aún no.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Por qué? Apenas y estaba ligando.

—¿Ligando o viendo a ver a quién te llevabas a la cama?

—Relájate siempre elijó bien, no soy como tú que escoge gatas o zorras.

—Te equivocaste con Jacob.

—Piérdete idiota.

—Si Isabella lo que quieras, pero súbete al auto que ya es tarde—Me subí y en silencio por el resto del trayecto me dedique a ver lo tranquila que estaba la ciudad.

—Conocí a alguien—Intentó romper el hielo.

—Que bien, ¿De qué familia?

—Es sencilla.

—¿De qué familia?

—Se llama Alice, es hermosa y trabajadora.

—Hay si Jasper, si las amigas de Tanya no trabajan y menos las herederas.

—Ella sí, trabaja como mesera los fines de semana en eventos y en un restaurante los demás días, estudia comunicación por las mañanas, es la persona más noble y trabajadora que conozco.

—Que cursi y marica sonaste ¿Cuánto te va a durar el juego Brandon? ¿Una semana? Y eso si acepta irse a la cama contigo.

—No Bella, esto es algo para toda la vida—Sentí como el auto paraba y pude mirar mi casa, ya habíamos entrado al jardín y no me había dado cuenta.

—Gracias a Dios que llegamos. Esto es demasiado cursi y me está enfermando. Adiós.–––

—Cuídate. Pasó mañana para hablar.––

—Has una cita con mi secretaria, tengo demasiado trabajo

Entré por la puerta sin molestarme en no hacer ruido.

—Llegas tarde de nuevo.

—Si, si lo que digas y quieras, con permiso tengo sueño—Subí a mi habitación y me desvestí quedando solamente en ropa interior y me metí a mi enorme cama quería dormir y descansar tranquilamente pero unos ojos rondaban por mi mente acompañados de un nombre y tratando de descubrir de que familia era…

_EDWARD CULLEN_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Sera el destino?

Capitulo 2: ¿Sera el destino?

Canción recomendada: Again- Bruno Mars

El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.

William Shakespeare

Edward-POV

Poco a poco fui consciente de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en la ventana, trate de despabilarme pero el día anterior fue horrible, estaba sumamente cansado y necesitaba dormir mas, mi cuerpo ya me estaba pasando la factura de cansancio y desvelos.

––Edward ya es hora, ¿Me vas a acompañar?- sentí como mi hermana jalaba de la sabana para llamar mi atención.–––

––En 5 minutos estoy listo duende–– me levante de la cama y me fui al pequeño cuarto de baño que teníamos en el departamento, entre rápidamente a darme una ducha con agua fría, trate de no demorarme más de lo que estaba, tenía que acompañar como todos los días a Alice a su escuela, mi hermana era 2 año más chica que yo, tengo 25 años y me llamo Edward Cullen termine hace unos meses mi carrera en Negocios Internacionales, con mi esfuerzo y el de mis padres, no tenemos una buena posición económica, mi padre es abogado en una pequeña firma pero no le va muy bien, mi madre solo se dedica a el hogar, mi familia lo es todo para mi, por eso trabajo día y noche para poder pagar la escuela de mi hermana , quería que ella si se titulara y que no le pasara como a mí que por falta de titulo no podía desempañarme en el área que yo deseaba y pudiera ser alguien en la vida. Termine de alistarme y me dispuse a ir a la cocina, donde mi familia ya estaba desayunando.

––Hijo siéntate ya está servido tu plato–– comento mi madre con su mandil y arrimando jugo a la mesa.

––Gracias pero se nos hiso tarde, vámonos Alice–– tome mi chamarra y me la puse mientras Alice se despedía de mis padres. Salimos del departamento y Alice venía detrás de mi salpicando los charcos de agua y riéndose como niña.––¿Se puede saber por qué no te portas como una persona de tu edad?––

––¿Y se puede saber por qué tú te comportas como una persona de 100 años?––

––Alice apresúrate llegaras tarde a la escuela––

––Por qué no te relajas un rato hermanito, ¿Disfruta la vida si?––

––Tengo demasiados problemas, además no siempre la vida es color de rosa ––

––Tienes razón pero no creo que tengas tantos motivos para estar así––

––No puedo recibirme de mi carrera, mi prometida me dejo por ser un don nadie, mi padre está enfermo, tengo que trabajar día y noche, hay demasiadas deudas… Creo que si, efectivamente no tengo motivos para estar así––

––Sabíamos que Guliana era una ofrecida convenenciera, no te veía futuro con ella––Estábamos cruzando la avenida cuando Alice volvió a brincar en un charco y me mojo completamente, llenándome de lodo los zapatos y mi pantalón.

––Alice entro a trabajar en menos de 20 minutos y tu por comportarte como una chiquilla me haces esto… maldita sea que sigue–– me limpie el pantalón tratando de sacar un poco el lodo pero en ese momento se escucho un trueno y comenzó a llover mas fuerte, voltee a ver a Alice y estaba abriendo su sombrilla y me miraba con una sonrisa.

––Debes de aprender a ver la vida con una sonrisa nunca sabes que es lo que te encontraras a la vuelta de la esquina–– se dio la media vuelta y le hiso la señal de parada al autobús, subió y me miro por la ventana haciendo una señal de despedida y mandándome un beso, de nuestra familia Alice era la más alegre y positiva. Camine en dirección al subterráneo, tenía que comenzar a trabajar a las 10 de la mañana y faltaban 15 minutos para checar mi entrada, trabajaba en Starbuks mi horario era demasiado pesado, y los fines de semana trabajaba de mesero en eventos privados era cansado pero me pagaban bien, sueldo mas propinas y así podía ayudar a los gastos de la casa, la escuela de mi hermana y lo que me sobraba para ahorrar y pagar mi título.

Estaba corriendo por toda la calle cuando un carro se atravesó en mi camino a toda velocidad, se paso el alto y por poco muero atropellado, me pare y le grite al dueño de aquel vehículo del año, que se cree que por que puede pagar un carro como aquel se siente el dueño de la calle.

––ERES UN ESTUPIDO POR QUE NO TE FIJAS!––exclame realmente furioso por la falta de cuidado de aquella persona, bajaron la ventanilla del carro y salió una mano de una guapa muchacha, al parecer era rica y con poder me hiso una seña muy grosera para una dama y levanto su cara mostrando una mueca de risa y desprecio. Pero esos ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto…

Corrí para alcanzar las puertas del subterráneo pero no lo logre, nuevamente se me cerraron en la cara, al igual que tantas puertas que en los últimos veces se me cerraban negándome trabajo. Regrese a las calles de la ciudad para tratar de ir más rápido hacia mi trabajo, tendría que llegar corriendo y empapado, pero llegaría, corrí y sin fijarme por donde iba tropecé con un señor ya mayor alto y de traje.

––Discúlpeme, se encuentra usted bien?––le tendí la mano y lo ayude a levantarse

––Tranquilo muchacho, normal, pero no corras tanto puedes lastimarte con este clima–– me sentí mal al ver su aspecto estaba desgastado y tiritaba de frio.

––Venga le invitare un chocolate caliente–– tome su brazo y lo lleve conmigo ya solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a starbuks.

––Pero…––

––Ningún pero, yo invito–– me sentía mal por el señor así que en cuanto llegamos a mi trabajo después de ganarme unas miradas de muerte de mi gerente lo senté en el sillón de la entrada y me dirigí a ponerme mi mandil verde. Prepare un chocolate caliente y un muffin de plátano y nuez, se los lleve y me gane una sonrisa de aquella persona.

––Eres un buen chico…––

––Edward, mi nombre es Edward Cullen–– tendí mi mano y la tomo con mucha familiaridad.

––Un placer, mi nombre es Marco Swan––¿Swan? De donde me resultaba familiar, ya había escuchado ese apellido pero no recuerdo donde.

––Ten––me tendió una tarjeta muy elegante con su nombre ––Cuando necesites algo nunca dudes en buscarme, con permiso–– se levanto tomo su chocolate y su pan y salió del lugar sin decir nada.

Continúe con mi turno a lo largo del día, cabe mencionar que se me cayó una taza de café hirviendo quemando mi mano, pero no paso a mayores alrededor de las 6 antes de que terminara mi turno al momento de salir tropecé con una joven demasiado elegante.

––Quítate de mi camino–– Levanto la mirada y pude observar esos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde la mañana, de nuevo la dueña de esos ojos chocolates. Seguí con mi camino sin mirar atrás, hoy tenía que trabajar de mesero junto con Alice en una fiesta de una reconocida empresaria. Llegue directamente a el antro y me fui a los vestidorer a cambiarme, me puse mi pantalón negro y mi camisa blanca junto con el chaleco negro y el mandil.

––¿Como te fue en el día?–– me sorprendió la voz de mi hermana

––¿Que no te enseñaron a respetar a tu hermano?, es el vestidor de hombres–– la regañe levantándome y terminando de abrocharme el pantalón.

––Te conozco todo Edward no te hagas el puritano conmigo porque no te va, sabes hoy vi a mi papa más enfermo de lo normal , cuando regrese de la escuela lo escuche quejarse demasiado, no se quería levantar del sillón, Edward tenemos que llevarlo a que lo revise un doctor–– expreso angustiada tomando mis cosas y dejándolas en un casillero,ya sabía eso de mi padre pero por el momento no tenía el dinero para llevarlo, pero comenzare a trabajar turnos extras para poder llevarlo a una clínica.

––Ya vámonos no tenemos que llegar tarde y al parecer ya va comenzar la fiesta–– la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta donde se encontraban los demás meseros, escuchamos ordenes del capitán de meseros y cada quien tomo su puesto, comenzamos a servir las copas y a llevarlas a los invitados.

––Cullen, necesito que vayas a la entrada y le digas a los cadeneros que no necesitamos mas prensa, que se mantengan alejados, la Srita. Swan no necesita más impertinencias, esta noche solo viene a divertirse.––

––¿Prensa?, no entiendo, a que se refiere––

––Tu limítate a ir y cumplir mis órdenes Cullen–– me retire de allí y me fui a la entrada donde todos estaban vueltos locos, al parecer había llegado la reina de Inglaterra, cumplí con las ordenes que se me dieron y regrese a mi puesto donde en la barra se encontraba un grupo de gente, me acerque era mi lugar y comencé a atender varias personas pero una en particular llamo mi atención.

-¿Le sirvo algo más?- me acerque a esa joven que estaba embebida con su black berry , el olor que emanaba de su cabello me dejo clavado por unos minutos en el suelo.

-Tráeme un Harvey Wallbanger, lo conoces o te lo deletreo?- me contesto de una manera déspota y sin gracia.

-Claro señorita con permiso–– me di la media vuelta y me fui a pedirle al barman la bebida de la joven, mi vista se centro en un joven que estaba demasiado cerca de una mesera, me sorprendió por que la trataba con respeto pero me acerque para ver si todo estaba en orden y me sorprendió que la mesera fuera mi hermana. Al momento que trate de acercarme a ella me miro con ojos de pistola y con ese simple gesto sabía que tenía que irme de allí, me las pagaría cuando llegáramos a la casa… le lleve la bebida a la joven y ni siquiera me dio las gracias, en algún momento de la noche se levanto y se fue hacia la pista de baile, me sorprendió ver los mismo ojos que me había encontrado por el transcurso del día, estaba desconcertado por haberla visto toda la noche, estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, inclusive de su respiración, en cuanto la vi la seguí y me quite el mandil, me puse detrás de ella y comencé a bailar al mismo compas que su cuerpo, llevo mis manos a su cintura y allí las deje, me acerque lo más posible a su cuerpo y bese su cuello, su aroma era lo más hermoso que desprendía de su esencia, no me detuvo lo cual me sorprendió, pero el cambio de música me despertó del bello momento, ella nunca podría ser mía porque era inalcanzable.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto cuándo retire las manos de su cintura y las bese.

-Edward Cullen- me ponía nervioso, su simple tacto y esa mirada que me invitaba a perderme en ese mar de chocolate.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cómo se llama tu empresa?- me miro con ojos expectantes y con un toque de lujuria en su mirada.

-Sigue siendo la misma, permiso- le respondí sin saber porque, pero las veces que me encontré con ella se mostro déspota y egoísta, sin importarle los sentimientos de las demás personas, tratándolas como si fueran menos que ella. Me acerque y tome de la mano a Alice, quitándola de hablar con ese tipo que seguramente era como la dueña de esos ojos brujos.

––Vámonos Alice––

––QUE TE PASA EDWARD, ESTABA MUY FELIZ HABLANDO CON JASPER–– me grito pataleando como una niña.––Mi horario no ha terminado aun–

––Nos vamos––

––Ahora resulta que ya nos vamos por que tu ya terminaste de bailar con Isabella–

––No estaba bailando con nadie, no tengo que darte explicaciones–– me fui al vestidor dejándola en la puerta para tomar mis cosas e irnos a la casa, ya que el ultimo autobús salía en media hora.

––No me ves la cara Cullen te gusta Swan, tienes los ojos puestos muy alto y te vas a dar un buen golpe cuando ella te desprecie––

––No la conoces–– que hago yo defendiéndola, ¿Swan?, que tendría que ver con el señor Marco Swan que me encontré en la mañana.

––Si si la conozco la dueña de ANLIE, la déspota heredera, la dejada en la iglesia la que humilla a todos, la que se cree el centro del mundo–– se expreso enumerando cada uno de los puntos con sus dedos.

––Mira Alice no paso nada y punto, vámonos ya–– tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la salida del club, donde miles de fotógrafos y prensa se encontraba esperándola a ella a Isabella.

––Te lo dije––

Nos fuimos a la parada de autobuses y esperamos a que llegara el que nos llevaría la casa, en el trayecto Alice suspiraba como tonta, pero no quise preguntarle, entre ella y yo nunca ha habido demasiada comunicación. Llegamos casi cuando iba a amanecer, Alice se fue directamente a su cuarto para descansar un rato, ya que mañana tenía que ir a trabajar como ayudante en la biblioteca, me fui a el sillón de la pequeña sala donde dormía, y trate de cerrar los ojos pero sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en mi mente y en mi corazón..

ISABELLA SWAN


	3. Chapter 3 Lejos de Aquí

**Capitulo 3**

**Yo solo quería despertar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida**

**Canción: The Lonely Christina Perri**

**Bella POV**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, maldita sea por que abren las cortinas, cuantas veces les he dicho que no lo hagan que me dejen dormir hasta tarde, maldición por qué no acatan órdenes, agarre la cobija de mi cama y me tape la cara, murmurando y maldiciendo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde despiértate— sentí como jalaban mi cobija dejándome solo en mi baby doll, claro que dormía con eso, hasta para la hora de dormir era sexi y atrevida.

—Es muy temprano además, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi recamara? Por no decir de nuevo en mi casa— me levante dejando mi espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, lleve mis manos a mis ojos donde los talle y me trate de acomodar el pelo, era la única manía que quedaba de la Bella de 4 años al despertar por las mañanas.

—Apenas te levantas y ni siquiera das los buenos días, que falta de educación tienes Marie—

–Mas falta de educación y respeto tienes tu querido tío, al entrar a la recamara de tu sobrina que está en ropa demasiado provocativa- me levante y descalza me dirigí a el cuarto de baño donde cerré la puerta como clara invitación que no quería ser molestada y mucho menos interrumpida de nuevo en mi descanso.

–Necesitamos hablar Marie– toco mi tío la puerta del baño ganándose un gruñido de mi parte, me puse mi bata de baño y salí para ver que quería. Me senté en mi tocador y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. —Necesito que me prestes atención— me reprendió como si de cualquier niña pequeña se le regaña por comer un dulce antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó?, podrías hablar rápido por favor, tengo cosas que hacer— lo vi a los ojos y sabia que no bromeaba, mi tío Marco tenía mucha autoridad dentro de la familia, bueno cuando éramos una familia, él junto con mi padre fundaron lo que hoy es un legado de la familia Swan , pero por motivos que desconozco y sinceramente ni me interesan, dejo de desempeñar su papel de presidente cediéndomelo a mí, ya que al morir mi padre era dueña de un 49% pero mi tío al ser el socio mayoritario el poder paso a él , así que lo dejo a mi cargo, solamente un par de veces ha tratado de dar consejos o de ayudar, cosa que no necesito, por que se cómo hacer las cosas yo misma y por algo está en elprimer lugar la empresa.

–Necesito que me des cuenta de las relaciones que hay con las empresas de todo el país, las cuentas, la publicidad, todo lo que haya pasado en mi ausencia, y necesito que este lista mi oficina para el lunes, porque regreso y quiero que te comprometas con la empresa, dejar tus escándalos y el modo de llamar la atención, ya me canse Marie y esto cambiara a partir de hoy- Mi tío Marco era un segundo padre para mi, incluso antes de morir mis papas yo era muy apegada a él, pero de un día para otro cambio con toda la familia, al morir mis padres paso a ser mi tutor, se quedo conmigo a vivir y a cuidarme o más bien a inscribirme a escuelas y a clases de todo lo que pudiera tomar para no estar conmigo y dedicarse a la empresa pero solamente mediante abogados, nunca tomo control personal de ella, el motivo hasta la fecha ni yo lo sé , y ahora resulta que de la noche a la mañana viene a pedirme y a que le rinda cuentas, sencillamente este cambio no me gustaba.

– ¿Algo más que desee el señor Swan?– me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto, estaba enojada y completamente en blanco.

—Tu sarcasmo no funciona conmigo Marie, así que ya lo sabes el lunes en mi escritorio todo lo que te pedí, no me hagas perder el tiempo y recuerda que si tú te pones en un plan autoritario yo puedo más que tu, solamente para refrescar tu memoria sobrina yo tengo más acciones que tú, por lo tanto soy tu jefe y tomo las decisiones— Se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla susurrando un buenas tardes y tomando la dirección de la puerta de la recamara.

—Espera, ¿Quieres eso? hoy mismo lo tendrás, era hora de que por fin tengas tus responsabilidades ¿No lo crees?—Tome de mi bolso mi Iphone y marque el numero de mi secretaria.

—Es sábado tu secretaria no trabaja hoy—Me reprendió como siempre.

—Mi secretaria descansa solo cuando yo se lo ordeno, le pago demasiado, prácticamente por respirar, así que soy dueña de todo su tiempo y si hoy digo que la quiero en la empresa eso hará—espere que timbrara dos veces y me contesto Ana, le ordene todo lo que mi tío quería y que lo necesitaba hoy mismo , quedo de traer los documentos a mi casa en la noche y sin más corte la llamada—Listo tendrás tus exigencias hoy, creo tener una vaga impresión de quien herede esa pequeña parte de mi—

—No fueron exigencias Marie, pudiste haberlo hecho tú.

—Por eso tengo personal que lo haga por mi y ahora si me disculpas quiero un poco de privacidad— me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, dejando una clara invitación de que lo quería fuera de ella.

— ¿Donde quedo esa dulce niña que amaba a todos y los cuidaba?— se acerco a mí y trato de acariciar mi mejilla, pero en cuanto descifré su cometido voltee mi rostro.

—Murió junto con mis sueños y mis ilusiones— me hice un paso hacia atrás y en cuanto mi tío cruzo la puerta la cerré, recargándome en ella, cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en cómo el regreso de mi tío traería malas y buenas noticas. Fui al baño a llenar la tina y poder tomar un largo y relajante baño. Cuando ya estaba por salir de la tina el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

_**¡Hey! señorita desaparecida, necesitamos vernos y platicar te espero en el Starbuks**_

_**Rosalie**_

Era la única amiga que me quedaba, la hermana de Jasper y con la que sabía podía confiar quizás porque era igual a mí, incluso un poco menos creída o déspota que yo, y ella sí que tenía motivos, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y simplemente podría decir que las modelos le quedaban en las rodillas, pero ella siempre su sueño fue ser fotógrafa y una muy reconocida mundialmente, ella si pudo cumplir su sueño.

_**Claro que sí, nos vemos en una hora allí y después de antro y no me digas que no, hace falta una salida, necesito despejarme.**_

_**Isabela**_

Revise mi armario para tratar de encontrar algo casual para ponerme pero siempre sexi por los fotógrafos o por si me encontraba con alguien que quisiéramos llevar las cosas mas allá. Me puse una lencería francesa y un traje de Carolina Herrera que encontré de temporada. Tome un bolso Louis Vuitton, metí mi cartera junto con mis tarjetas de crédito y mi celular, al igual que mi bolsa de maquillaje y mi loción corporal, tome mis llaves de mi auto hoy no quería ir ni con guarda espaldas ni con chofer. Baje tomando mis lentes oscuros y pasando por el despacho que era de mi padre y pude ver de lejos como estaba la puerta abierta, me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido y pude ver como mi tío estaba revisando un álbum fotográfico y como lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—Tío, ¿Está todo bien?— le pregunte cuando me adentre mas al despacho y pude ver como cerraba rápidamente el álbum, se notaba sorprendido por mi interrupción.

—Isabella Swan, ¿Preguntándome como me encuentro?— Me miro con ojos llorosos y sorprendidos, si era una desgraciada y déspota, pero era mi única familia y me preocupada por él.

—Sí pero toma nota por que es la última vez que me preocupare por ti, te pido que salgas de mi despacho tío por favor, los documentos te los traerá Ana en cuanto los tenga— Salí de allí y en cuanto iba a cerrar la puerta me tomo del hombro.

—Con cuidado Marie- Me solté rápidamente de su agarre y ni siquiera me despedí de él. Me molestaba que él era el único que me llamara Marie odiaba mi nombre y no sabía por qué no podía nombrarme como los demás como Isabella.

Estaba dejando mi auto en el estacionamiento cuando recibí una llamada de Ana diciéndome que tardaría unas horas más porque unos documentos de la empresa de Londres no los tenían a la disposición, eso me molesto e hice una llamada con el gerente de esa sucursal. Después de 10 minutos de estar regañando a los incompetentes y de correr a más de 3 personas por fin podía ir a disfrutar mi café. En cuanto entre a Starbuks me gane las miradas de varias personas y uno que otro estúpido fotógrafo que decidí ignorar olímpicamente a lo lejos en un rincón lejano Rosalie estaba con su celular ignorando a todo el mundo.

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué no me citaste en otro lugar más… público?— le pregunte sentándome delante de ella y quitando mis lentes

—Hola Isabella, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti y si te quiero aunque ya no me hables— me dijo Rosalie dejando de lado su celular.

—Hola Rosalie, sabes que el trabajo me quita el tiempo— tome su mano y le di un apretón—Pero te quiero y te extraño, ¿Como estas?—

—Extrañando a mí amiga y pues bien, pero por lo que veo en las noticias y en las revistas eso no es demasiado trabajo, ¿Que pasa señorita fiestera? tú no eras así Bella, ni siquiera fuiste a mi boda—

–Isabella, y si lo era Rosalie solo que a ti el matrimonio ya te arruino ya no eres divertida, bueno voy a ordenar — Me iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí y me pare antes de que pudiera siquiera decirme algo.

Cuando llegue a ordenar me miraban con cara de terror quizás me gustaba que así lo hicieran ya que ellos eran menos que yo, pedí dos lates con leche light y con un toque de avellana, necesitaba cafeína para despertar di mi nombre y mi tarjeta de crédito, me quede cerca de la barra para esperarlo, no quería que gritaran mi nombre porque si no era famosa, por lo menos lo era por ser la "heredera dejada" del año. En cuanto estuvieron listos los tome y regrese al lugar donde estaba Rosalie hablando con una pequeña niña que al parecer estaba pidiendo limosna.

—Qué linda muchas gracias, bueno aquí tienes pequeña con cuidado y cuídate mucho— Le dijo dándole un billete y dejando un beso en su sucia cabellera, la pequeña estaba toda andrajosa y sucia.

—Isabella. ¿No quieres comprarle a esta pequeña una rosa?— Me dijo Rosalie tomando el café y poniéndoselo delante de ella, deje el mío en la mesa y me dirigí a buscar el gerente del lugar.

-Isabella le Adonde, vuelve aquí mientras escucho gritar pero cuidado Rosalie.

—Disculpa quiero hablar con el gerente por favor, — le pregunte al encargado de cobrar.

—Pasa algo señorita, — me pregunto el gerente acercándose a mí.

—Disculpe pero a los restaurants que yo acostumbro no dejan entrar a limosneros, ¿Aquí sí?

—No señorita.

—Pues le pido que vaya a revisar porque hay una niña pidiendo limosna— me retire y pude ver como rápidamente se acercaba con el policía y se acercaban a la mesa donde la niña estaba vendiendo sus flores, la tomo de las manos y la sacaron de allí yo regrese y me senté para tomar mi café.

—Eres una desgraciada Isabella— me reprendió Rosalie dejado el café a un lado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Solamente hice lo correcto

— ¿Lo correcto? Es una pobre niña buscando la forma de ganarse algo de comer, no es como tú que lo tienes todo—

—Mira no es mi problema Rosalie y tomate tu café que se te enfriara— le di un sorbo al mío y revise un correo que me llego a mi Iphone.

—No quiero— puso el café delante de mí y dejo sus manos reposando en su regazo-

—No seas caprichosa, no que la única desgraciada aquí soy yo— le volví a poner enfrente su café.

—No puedo tomar, —se enderezo y tomo mi mano, mientras me veía con ojos llenos de emoción.

— ¿Estas enferma?- me comencé a preocupar, y realmente sentí miedo de que algo le ocurriera a mi única amiga.

—No, solo que Emmet y yo vamos hacer padres— me quede en shock estaba sin poder articular palabra alguna, no podía moverme de mi asiento, no entiendo como Rosalie dejo que saliera embarazada, porque pues su cuerpo, perdería su belleza, todo. —¿Qué pasa?, no me vas a felicitar?—

—Claro que si Rosalie, muchas felicidades, serás una mama excelente, lamento no poder decir lo mismo de Emmet— me levante y la abrase, estaba feliz por mi amiga, por que pudiera tener y formar una familia con alguien que la cuidaría, protegería y amaría, así como alguna vez yo creí que lo haría Jacob.

—Gracias enana y quiero que sepas que tu serás la madrina, así que vete buscando un novio para que sea el padrino de mi bebe— se soltó de mi abrazo y puso sus manos en mi hombro. —Te quiero y creo que ya es hora de olvidar a Jacob. —

—Rosalie, no—

—Me ha preguntado por ti, que en donde estas, simplemente no lo entiendo porque lo hace si él tiene ya una relación con ella, al parecer van enserio, creo que ya tienen fecha de boda. — me interrumpió en cuanto le iba a decir que no siguiera.

—Rosalie no se por qué pregunta por mi o me llama, ya estoy cansada y quiero olvidar, y si ya se van a casar que sean muy felices, yo ya no quiero nada que ver con esa familia así que mucho menos con él.— regrese a mi lugar y pude ver como Rosalie ponía mayor cuidado en sentarse.

—Isabella trata de cambiar, no lo hagas por él ni por nosotros, hazlo por ti misma, te hace mal estar así, fingir ser quien no eres—

—No aparento nada Rosalie, simplemente así soy yo. —

—No Isabella, desde que nos prohibiste decirte Bella todo cambio, incluso antes de conocer a Jacob y de que te dejara eras sencilla, humilde, bondadosa, si te quejabas por las clases que llevabas a parte de la escuela pero nunca fuiste así , como ahorita— me señalo con un dedo y quizás tenía razón, pero nunca se la daría.

—Rosalie por favor no quiero hablar de eso, — tome mi café y le di un largo sorbo—Háblame de Emmet como le va en su trabajo y porque él es el que no se deja ver. —

El resto de la tarde se nos fue platicando de su boda, su luna de miel, el bebé que venía en camino…Rosalie tenía ya tres meses de embarazo y estaba muy emocionada con él , me cometo también que se mudarían más cerca de mi casa y así podría verlos más seguido ya que a Emmet le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor como dueño de una firma de abogados y con el dueño de una empresa que vivía aquí en Nueva York, me sorprendió esto ya que conocía a casi todos los dueños y el que alguien necesitara ayuda de un abogado de prestigio como lo era Emmet no aseguraba nada bueno. Conociendo el estado de Rosalie no la pude invitar a ir a un bar o a algún antro de la ciudad. Nos quedamos entrada la noche y me comento que tenía que darle la noticia a Jasper y tendríamos que reunirnos para decirle que será tío, nos despedimos y la acompañe a su auto, tenía ganas de salir de emborracharme pero por otro lado quería irme a mi casa a descansar. Opte por la segunda opción no sin antes pasar a una plaza a comprar ropa y un libro para entretenerme, cabe mencionar que me siguieron fotógrafos y periodistas, por todo el camino a la plaza y durante mis compras. Me detuve en una joyería a observar los anillos de compromiso cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mí.

— ¿Para que los ves? Nunca duras demasiado con uno puesto— Esa voz me hiso voltearme y verla parada triunfalmente y observando su anillo de compromiso.

—Me duran lo mismo que tú con un novio, así que creo que lo sabes perfectamente— me di la media vuelta y continúe con mi camino, pero ella me lo impidió tomando el codo.

—Suéltame Leah, no quiero hacer un escándalo, ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?, así que déjame en paz— me solté y la voltee a ver a los ojos.

—Sí, quería verte humillada, abandonada, que tienes Swan, ¿que nadie soporta estar más de cierto tiempo contigo?—Sentí como sus palabras me calaban hondo, porque una parte de mi subconsciente me dijo que tenía razón, — Fíjate tu prometido te dejo por algo mucho mejor, tus padres te dejaron sola prefirieron morirse a estar contigo, amigos no tienes, quizás los Hale pero ellos no se qué te ven para seguir allí después de que los maltratas tanto… incluso los humillas, te crees mejor que todos y no lo eres Isabella y por ultimo tu tío que no se cómo soporta vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu. Nunca serás capaz de poder tener una verdadera familia— Me fui lejos de ella, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearla pero había demasiados fotógrafos y las personas de la plaza comenzaron a juntarse ya no podía llamar más la atención, no quería rebajarme a su nivel. —Huye, corre, es lo único que sabes hacer bien— Escuche como gritaba por sobre la multitud y como en mi espalda sentía las miradas de todos y de nuevo volvía a estar en el ojo de todos. Regrese a mi casa, manejando lo más lento que podía, no tenía ganas de llegar a esa casa en la que tantos recuerdos se mantenían escondidos, en donde yo alguna vez fui feliz, donde tuve un hogar, una familia y amor… Deje el carro a la entrada de la puerta donde John tomo las llaves y lo metió al garaje junto con los demás autos, entre y deje las bolsas que traía en el suelo de la escalera, el despacho estaba con la luz prendida me acerque pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta el sonido de una voz me sorprendió, ganándose de mi parte un grito y un salto.

—Niña Bella primero debes de tocar la puerta— Me dijo mi nana con una charola de café y galletas en la mano, a ella no podía contestarte de forma brusca ni regañarla porque me dijera Bella, ella siempre ha estado conmigo desde que nací, y no puedo serle irrespetuosa.

—Nana es mi despacho no entiendo que hace el allí, se lo dije esta mañana— tome una galleta y me la lleve a la boca, sabían exquisitas y hace años que no probaba una, debía de mantenerme como estaba y no andar rodando como chanchito.

—"Él" es tu tío y te quiere mucho, además tú nunca entras allí—

—Si entro— le conteste con la boca aun llena de galleta.

—No hables con la boca llena, y entras muy pocas veces, la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas en la empresa, en antros por lo que he visto en la televisión y en tu habitación, así que no me discutas y ve a bañarte que ya te deje la tina lista, — me acerque pero cuando la iba a abrazarla me arrepentí, yo no demostraba sentimientos y nunca lo volvería a hacer. Tome mis bolsas de la escalera y no me despedí cuando estaba por terminar de subirlas escuche como gritaban mi nombre y me gire a ver a mi nana—Yo si te quiero, buenas noches mi niña—

—Buenas noches nana— abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y deje las bolsas en la cama, me senté y pude ver como tenia llamadas perdidas de Jasper, voltee los ojos, ¿Que nunca se cansaría de seguirme los pasos? Por más cosas que he hecho para poder alejarlos a él y a su hermana incluso a Emmet no lo logro, siguen pegados a mí como garrapatas. Me desvestí, la verdad ni conocía ya el pudor, realmente me valía ya lo que pensaban además de que nadie entraba en mi habitación, estaba estrictamente prohibido, claro solo los maleducados de mi tío, así que mejor me regrese a ponerle el seguro a la puerta. Coloque mi ipod en el reproductor aleatorio y me relaje en la bañera, me llego un mensaje de Ana, diciéndome que los documentos ya estaban en manos de mi tío y que no había ningún problema con las cuentas, ni nominas de las demás empresas. Ya parecía que habia transcurrio tanto tiempo mientras yo estaba en el agua. Me Salí envolviéndome con la toalla y pasando por el ventanal del cuarto, me quede observando las estrellas y recordé cuando de niña me encantaba quedarme en el patio por horas mientras esperaba una estrella fugaz, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis recuerdos, lo conteste porque ya sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO ME CONTESTAS! ¡PARA ESO QUIERES EL CELULAR!— me grito haciendo que despegara de mi oído el celular.

—Hola Jasper, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?- Comencé a pasearme por la habitación tomando mi pijama y mis cremas corporales. ¿Cómo les fue?- Había algo en su voz que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa, algo estaba escondiendo y sabia que no sería agradable para mí, lo conocía mejor que a mí misma.

— ¿Que me escondes? No soy tonta Jasper, creo que me conoces mejor que eso, vamos di lo que tengas que decir— me comencé a poner la ropa interior y mi blusón para dormir al momento que lo escuchaba suspirar por el celular.

— ¿Isabella no has visto el programa de espectáculos hoy?—

— ¿De qué hablas?... ¿Ahora qué nuevo rumor están creando en mi contra?— me levante prendiendo la televisión y buscando entre los canales, aquel que nunca le prestaba atención.

— ¿Qué te dijo Jacob? ¿Te lastimo?, ¿Que hacías viendo unos anillos de compromiso?, ¿Por qué fuiste sola?— Jasper me gritaba desde el otro lado del teléfono me estaba mareando con todas sus malditas preguntas, me sentía como en un programa de espectáculos.

—¡Hey! ¡BASTA JASPER! Me siento en una comisaria, ¿por qué de un momento a otro eres tan preguntón?, haber espera y platícame como te enteraste y qué demonios sabes tú de mi encuentro con esa cabaretera—

—No creo que sea una cabaretera Isabella, la contrataron hace menos de un mes como artista en un programa de televisión, el piloto salió hace una semana y al parecer tiene éxito, no sé qué pasa con ella y tu pero quiero que te mantengas a tu nivel, eres más que ella—

—Ahora resulta que me debo creerme más que las personas, cuando me dicen que no lo haga, ¿Quién demonios los entiende?— Me mofe de sus palabras y comencé a reírme al verme en la televisión enfrentar a ese intento de actriz ganadora al Oscar, ahora resulta que no debo de confiarme de nadie, ¿De donde había salido ese video?, la comentarista decía que tenía una entrevista con el deportista Jacob Black, me quede esperando, pero nunca apareció, el maldito reportaje. Deje la televisión encendida y comencé a arreglar mi maleta, me iría de viaje a Londres para revisar los asuntos en la empresa.

- 'ISABELLA respuesta - Nos sentimos como en mi tímpano se destruye debido a Mí querido hermano casi Sordo conmigo dejo grito do.

-Me dejaste sorda Jaspardo, mira no hay nada que decir. Me encontré con ese intento fallido de actriz, mientras estaba en el centro comercial después de haber estado con tu hermana, quede en el aparador de una joyería y ella llego a atacarme fin de la historia.- me acerque a mi closet y tome mis mejores trajes, los coloque en sus bolsas y los coloque con sumo cuidado.

-Mañana veamos para desayunar necesito contarte de Alice, y así hablaremos más tranquilos. Por Paso a recogerte a tu casa a las 10, por que se que te levantas tarde floja. —

—Jasper salgo de viaje mañana muy temprano- le conteste mientras por la computadora mandaba un mail para que el piloto de mi avión privado estuviera listo, quería salir lo más rápido posible del país, ya me estaban cansando los rumores y las habladurías de todos.

— ¿Por qué tomas esas decisiones tan de repente? — se notaba molesto por el tono de voz que estaba empleando.

—No es ninguna decisión de un momento a otro, ya tenía planeado hacerlo, solo que no puedo mantenerte informado de todo lo que yo quiera hacer, y si me disculpas necesito arreglar mi maleta— corte la comunicación, me termine de vestir con un pantalón entubado y una blusa delgadita, tomando mi abrigo y mi bolsa de mano, llame a la servidumbre y me llevaron al hangar donde ya estaban listos los pilotos.

—Buenas noches Señorita Swan, el avión ya está listo para despegar cuando usted lo disponga— me dijo el piloto ayudándome a subir,

—Ahora mismo ya no esperamos a nadie— como siempre de nuevo a viajar sola, de unos días para acá, me molestaba hacerlo. Tome asiento y me coloque mi ipod, vi el reloj eran las 2 de la mañana cuando pude ver como el avión comenzaba a despejarse cuando ya se encontraba en el aire, después de varios minutos la azafata se acerco a mí.

-Señorita Swan, le ofrezco algo de beber o de comer- me pregunto la azafata a lo cual yo negué y le pedí que se retirara. Me levante del asiento y me fui hacia la pequeña recamara que tenía en el avión. Me acosté y cerré mis ojos, pero los recuerdos no me dejaban dormir tranquila, el saber que él se iba a casar y mi encuentro con la futura señora Black, mi única amiga era la soledad y el único silencio que reinaba en mi vida…En mi mundo.

A quien quería engañar solamente era el fantasma, los retazos de mi niñez, de lo que una vez fui, el me dejo desarmada me dejo sin ganas de seguir adelante, tenia tantos sueños tantas ilusiones, al igual que la esperanza llegar a formar la familia que nunca tuve, pero simplemente se quedo en eso; en ilusiones y sueños rotos. Solo quería descansar, olvidarme de todo y de todos…

* * *

**Chicas buenas tardes espero estén pasando este día del padre muy bien... aquí les traigo otro capitulo **

**¿Que les parece? me gustaría saber sus opiniones y lo que piensan. Muchas gracias a las poquitas que me leen, recomiéndenme jejeej **

**muchas gracias escribo por ustedes 3 **

**Feliz dia a sus papis **

**En el proximo capitulo Bella se alejara por unos meses y sabremos que pasara con Edward... su vida esta a punto de cambiar **


	4. Chapter 4 Cambio de Vida

**Capítulo 4**

**Cold play – Clocks**

**"La vida no es un pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos libres y sin obstáculos, si no un laberinto lleno de pasadizos"**

**Edward-POV**

**_El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón _**

—Llegas tarde Cullen—Me dijo mi supervisor en cuanto entre por la puerta. Llegué tarde al trabajo porque me desvelé ayudando a mi hermana con un trabajo y de pasada el despertador no sonó, terminó de descomponerse justo a la mitad de la noche.

—Lo siento—Me arreglé mi mochila en el hombro y me limpié los zapatos en el tapete—No se repetirá.

—No lo sientas, te descontaré el día de hoy y la próxima vez quedas despedido Cullen—Me advirtió mi gerente, tomé mi mandil y me dirigí a tomar mi lugar en la caja, pero James me lo impidió.

—Te toca limpiar las mesas y las ventanas, el gerente hizo cambios—Dirigí mi mirada al gerente y pude ver como se burlaba de mi, tomé los utensilios para la limpieza y salí a la terraza disponiéndome a limpiar los ventanales. Comencé a sentir una mirada penetrante más de lo normal, los clientes se quedaban viéndome, al momento que me decidí a voltear me encontré con el señor que semanas atrás había ayudado en un día de lluvia. Me acerqué a él y pude ver cómo iba vestido elegantemente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?—Era algo muy común que cuando llegaban personas famosas o de una escala social distinguida se sentaran y esperaran que alguien les ofreciera algo de beber, y era demasiado raro que ninguno de mis compañeros lo haya hecho, ya que las propinas eran muy buenas.

—No jovencito, lo que quiero es hablar contigo si me lo permites—Me contestó dejando de lado su celular y centrando toda su atención en mi.

—¿Conmigo? Disculpe pero estoy en horas de trabajo y sinceramente no sé de que una persona como usted podría hablar conmigo.

—Tengo algo que proponerte Edward—Se puso de pie y me invitó a sentarme con él.

—Señor disculpe pero no quiero perder mi trabajo.

—Ya no lo necesitaras Edward, como tú me ayudaste sin ninguna intención de beneficio propio, es mi deber ayudarte—Me interrumpió y simplemente no entendí que quería decir, yo lo ayudé pensando que no tenía dinero y tenía hambre, pero nunca lo hice con otra intención, aunque me daba cuenta por el apellido que era igual al de la dueña de las empresas Swan, y con la señorita que bailé y que me hechizo el día de la fiesta que Alice conoció a su ahora novio Jasper.

—Señor no sé por qué cree que me debe de ayudar, yo lo hice desinteresadamente, y en verdad no creo que tengamos nada que hablar, si me permite…—Caminé hacía la puerta pero me detuve en seco al escuchar sus palabras.

—Edward no quisieras un mejor trabajo para poder pagar tu titulo, ayudar a tu hermana a lograr el sueño de ser una comunicóloga famosa, el poder dar una mejor vida a tus padres, o porque no un mejor tratamiento a tu padre, te estoy ofreciendo otra vida, la vida que te mereces—Se acercó a mí y te tomó del hombro—Me ayudarías, ayudarías a tu familia, y te ayudarías a ti mismo.—Me di la media vuelta y vi en sus ojos la bondad que veía en los de mi madre y a la vez la preocupación de mi padre al saber que no había que comer en la casa.

—¿Cómo una persona como yo, podría ayudar a un gran empresario?—Le contesté acercándome a la mesa y sentándome, dejé de lado mi trabajo y le puse atención.

—¿Estudiaste Negocios Internacionales cierto Edward?—Me cuestionó sentándose delante de mí y poniendo sus manos juntas en la mesa.

—Sí, pero no entiendo como sabe tanto de mi—Me sentía extrañado, y un poco de miedo de que supiera tanto de mi.

—No te asustes, solo me tomé la libertad de investigar al futuro presidente de mis empresas.

—¿Presidente? ¿Empresas?—Estaba desconcertado no sabía que decir ni cómo responder.

—Edward no te asustes no es nada malo, al contrario te ofrezco dinero, poder, seguridad, todo lo que siempre soñaste.

—Señor hable claro, no lo comprendo—Yo nunca fui así, solo quería a mi familia, un hogar y un futuro donde yo pudiera formar mi propia familia.

—Edward soy el presidente de "ANLIE" y de varias empresas más que al morir mi hermano me dejó el porcentaje mayor, como seguramente sabes y te has dado cuenta mi sobrina Isabella tiene demasiadas problemas con su vida y la prensa— Isabella Swan, la joven de la fiesta.

—Espere, ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?—Me recargué en la silla y lo miré fijamente, no lo comprendía.

—Tú tienes la sabiduría, el liderazgo y el carácter que mi hermano tenía.

—Usted no me conoce, y no estoy titulado.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, el haberme ayudado sin importarte nada y portarte tan amable cuando obviamente te había ido mal ese día… y el título ya esta pagado— Me contestó tomando su celular y mandando un mail al parecer—Me tomé la libertad de que mi abogado se hiciera cargo de eso, te contactaré con él y hablaran de cualquier duda referente a ello.

—Señor, no puedo aceptarlo—Me intenté de levantar de la mesa pero un guardaespaldas suyo me lo impidió.

—Marco, me llamo Marco, y claro que puedes, comenzaras como aprendiz, me ayudaras a mí. No te preocupes Edward poco a poco sabrás más, eres muy inteligente.

—Marco, no quiero parecer aprovechado, no lo soy.

—Hijo no lo eres, ni lo serás, confió ciegamente en ti. Comenzaras a trabajar en una semana, en los próximos días te enseñaré los movimientos de todas y cada una de las empresas y hablaras con Emmett, mi abogado. Toma—Me tendió un cheque en blanco y me sorprendió, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, por la expresión que el mostró.

—No lo puedo aceptar—Se lo regresé tendiéndolo en la mesa hacía él.

—Claro que puedes—Lo tomó y lo puso delante de mi—Tómalo como un adelanto, con el que podrás comprar ropa, trajes, un portafolio, maletas porque viajaras demasiado, arreglar tus documentos, ropa para tu familia, y lo que les haga falta.

—Señor…—Titubeé y me miró de mala gana—Marco.

—Edward, tómalo como un adelanto, como un préstamo.

—Se lo devolveré y con intereses—Estiré la mano y lo tomé, lo coloqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me desamarré el mandil.

—Tranquilo y espero tengas buen gusto, por que el mío es pésimo, mi sobrina me ayudaba antes ahora lo dejo a manos de los vendedores.

—Mi hermana seguro se emocionara cuando mencione la palabra compras.

—Bueno Edward debo irme, y tú a renunciar—Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí tendiéndome una tarjeta—Mi número de teléfono, háblame mañana y acordaremos un lugar para vernos, así hablaremos a fondo y claro de tus obligaciones—Me tendió la mano y me abrazó—Confió en ti hijo—Se retiró y me dejó con su tarjeta en la mano pensando en si no era víctima de una broma. Tomé mi mandil y me dirigí a la caja donde se encontraba mi gerente que me veía de una forma amenazadora.

—Edward creo que no te quedó claro que yo decido si continuas trabajando aquí o no—Me arrebató las cosas de la mano y las puso a un lado de él—Estas despedido.

—Fue un gusto haber trabajado aquí—Me fui por mi mochila y salí a la calle.

Me encontraba caminando distraído por las calles sin fijarme en nadie, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando me quedé de piedra al ver que una señorita estaba sujetándose de una banca en el parque, tomando un vientre y con una mueca de dolor. Me adelanté hacía donde se encontraba y me puse delante de ella.

—Señorita puedo ayudarla, ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—Levantó su rostro y vi como gruesas lagrimas recorrían su cara. Me ponía nervioso en situaciones así, por algo no había estudiado medicina.

—Por favor llévame a un hospital, no quiero perder a mi bebé—Tomó mi brazo y lo apretó, solo así caí en la cuenta de que su vientre se encontraba un poco abultado.

—Claro—La tomé en brazos al estilo novia y me dirigí a la avenida a esperar un taxi.

— ¿No tienes auto?—Me preguntó con una mueca de dolor y preocupación, se notaba que ella tenía dinero al contrario de mi.

—No señorita—Le contesté apenado y dándome cuenta de cómo ni siquiera tenía celular o algún medio electrónico.

—Mira, son las llaves de mi auto está estacionado afuera de esa tienda de bebés—Me dijo sacando las llaves de su bolso y a la vez señalando la tienda, en donde se encontraba un BMW M3 convertible rojo, tome las llaves y me apresuré a llegar al auto, la puse en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente me apresuré a encenderlo. Gracias a dios en la universidad me habían enseñado a manejar y tenía mi licencia, claro que no la podía usar por falta de dinero para comprarme un vehículo.

—Muchas gracias pensé que nadie se acercaría a ayudarme, cuando se les necesita a los reporteros nunca se encuentran—Se interrumpió por dos segundos en los que tomó mi mano y la apretó junto con la palanca de velocidades. —Me llamo Rosalie Hale y tu nombre es…

—Me llamo Edward Cullen señorita—Estábamos llegando al hospital y llegué apretando la bocina, haciendo salir a un doctor, que al verme bajar rápidamente y tomar a la señorita en brazos gritó pidiendo una silla de ruedas.

—Tranquila su esposa estará en buenas manos—Me dijo el doctor a lo que yo solamente pude negar y se dirigió hacía ella.

—Él me ayudo mi esposo es Emmett McCarthy, avísenle por favor—Una enfermera se retiró a llamarle y se la llevaron a urgencias, me quedé en la sala de espera para saber si ella y su bebé estaban fuera de peligro. Pasaron los minutos y no salía ningún doctor a informarme, me quedé con las manos en mi cabeza hasta que escuché como el doctor me llamaba, me levanté rápidamente y me acerque a él.

—Fue un milagro que Rosalie se haya encontrado contigo jovencito.

— ¿El bebé se encuentra bien? ¿Están los dos bien?—Pregunté preocupado no los conocía pero era la vida de un bebé y de una persona que nada debían.

—Si están bien. Rosalie tuvo un inconveniente lo que causo alteración y estrés y por lo tanto amenaza de aborto, pero ahora se encuentran fuera de peligro y ella y Emmett quieren darte las gracias, acompáñame a su habitación—Lo seguí y cuando estuve afuera del cuarto el doctor me dejó solo, llamé a la puerta y esperé una respuesta.

—Adelante—La voz de aquella señorita me invito a pasar. Me adentre y pude verla delicada en la cama donde a un lado estaba un hombre preocupado tomando su mano.

—Buenas tardes—Me quedé cerca de la puerta y al escuchar mi voz, el que creo es su esposo se adelanto y me abrazo, acción que me tomó desprevenido, al parecer tenía mi edad, se notaba sumamente agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco demasiado, te debo la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo, que son lo que más amo en este mundo—Se separó de mi y pude ver en sus ojos lo preocupado que se notaba, estaba sorprendido de cómo hablaba y veía a su familia, algún día yo espero poder hacer lo mismo por mi esposa, me tendió la mano y la estreché con fuerza—Emmett McCarthy estoy a tus servicios.

—Edward Cullen y no es nada, cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, me alegro que se encuentre bien señorita.

—Me llamo Rosalie, gracias Edward te lo agradezco.

— ¿Cullen?—Me preguntó Emmett soltando una carcajada—Eres Edward Cullen, mi cliente y mi amigo a partir de hoy—Me quedé con una cara de sorpresa porque no lo comprendía ¿Cliente?

—Disculpa a mi marido Edward, en ocasiones se comporta como un loco.

—No amor, lo que pasa es que él es el futuro presidente de ANLIE, el que le dará dolores de cabeza a tu amiga Isabella—Le contestó Emmett sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella.

— ¿Tu eres Emmett el abogado?—Él solamente asintió—Un gusto conocerte.

—Supongo que Marco ya te contacto.

—Sí, me dejó su teléfono y me dijo que me pondría en contacto contigo para ver ciertos asuntos relacionados con mi titulación y el papel que desempeñaré en la empresa.

—Edward un gusto tratar con alguien como tú—Me tendió la mano de nuevo—Amigo.

En ése momento entró un remolino a la habitación gritando como loca y ése remolino era mi hermana.

—CUÑADA COMO ESTAS, MI SOBRINA COMO SE ENCUENTRA JASPER ME DIJO QUE TE PASO ALGO Y PENSE LO PEOR—Nunca reparó en mi presencia y me quedé de piedra al escucharla decir cuñada.

—Alice cálmate estoy bien, no paso a mayores gracias a Edward—Al escuchar mi nombre mi hermana volteó y corrió a abrazarme.

—Quieres salvar a todo el mundo hermanito—Se alejó y tomó la mano de Jasper su novio que a la ves me saludo a mí.

— ¿Edward es tu hermano Alice?—Le preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, mi hermano mayor.

—Edward entonces bienvenido a la familia—Me abrazó Emmett y casi me saca el aire.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más en el hospital, y así era como imaginaba a mi hermana feliz y sin preocupaciones y a partir de hoy mi vida cambiaria, gracias a Marco Swan, aunque tendría un inconveniente, su sobrina la prepotente Isabella Swan…

* * *

¿Que les parece? ¿Creen que la vid de Edward cambiara para bien? ¿Como se tomara esto Isabella?

Muchas gracias a quienes me están leyendo... me gustaría saber que están allí dejen algún comentario... quejas sugerencias lo que sea.

muchas gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentro o Reencuentro

**Capítulo 5 "Encuentro o Reencuentro"**

**Bella Swan**

**Canción recomendada: Wet-Nicole Scherzinger**

**"_La sensualidad sin amor es pecado; el amor sin sensualidad es peor que pecado"._**

**José Bergamín**

**Bella- POV **

**Meses después**

Había pasado ya varios meses desde mi viaje, en el cual me la pasé en las empresas y en fiestas y antros. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuché como la azafata me llamaba y me levanté lentamente.

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegado—Se retiró y comencé a estirarme poco a poco, tomé mi celular y lo encendí, por que cabe decir que estas semanas me mantuve alejada de todo y de todos, solo me dediqué a divertirme y si también a las empresas.

Tenía llamadas perdidas de mi tío, de Rosalie y Jasper, y mails de Ana y de varios jefes del equipo de producción de la revista. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de leerlos, simplemente los eliminé y guardé mi IPhone. Me bajé del avión y ya estaban esperándome en el hangar la limusina. Me subí y le dije al chofer que me llevara directamente a la empresa, me había cambiado en el cuarto del avión y ya no podía atrasar mis responsabilidades en ella.

Llegamos a la empresa y me coloqué mis lentes de sol, me ayudó John a bajar.

—Vete a la casa y deja mis maletas, dile a mi nana que las guardé y acomodé la ropa, cuidado con mis vestidos si a alguno le pasa el más mínimo rasguño olvídate de trabajar en toda tu vida—Tomé mi bolso y me adentre al edificio, se notaba un ambiente raro en mi ausencia. Me fui directo al elevador, y se abrió en el piso donde se encontraba mi oficina.

Pude ver la forma como todos fijaron su vista en mi. Caminé con la cabeza en alto como siempre y fui hacía el lugar de mi secretaria lo cual me sorprendió por que se encontraba una alta y pelirroja mujer demasiado voluptuosa, tanto que me dio celos el saber que estaba en la misma empresa que yo.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunté quitándome los lentes de sol y de una forma sumamente prepotente.

—Mira…—Me observó de arriba hacia abajo—Muchacha yo trabajo aquí, soy la secretaria del vicepresidente Edward Cullen, así que le pido que se retiré de esta empresa y dejé de llamar la atención o llamo a la policía—Me respondió groseramente y tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Vicepresidente? ¿Cullen? Mira ignorante, no sabes con quien estás hablando así que tomas tus cositas y te pierdes, ahora mismo— Le troné los dedos y me dirigí a mi despacho, que tenía las puertas cerradas, las abrí rápidamente y vi como todo estaba cambiado completamente y en MI silla estaba alguien dándome la espalda.—¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi silla?—Me puse delante del escritorio y dejé mi bolso y los lentes en las sillas que estaban a un lado de mi.

—Claro que sí Señor Dumaher, le parece que concierne una cita con su secretaria y aclaramos esos puntos referentes a la fusión. Claro Buenas tardes— ¿Fusión? ¿Con mi empresa?

Se terminó de despedir y volteó su silla hacia mí, era un adonis… El mismo adonis que bailó conmigo en la fiesta de Tanya, por eso el que su nombre se me hiciera familiar. Me quedé helada ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

¿Abusó de mi confianza solo por bailar unos minutos y besarlo? Esto era nuevo, incluso rompía records para mi misma

—Buenas tardes Isabella, toma asiento—Dejó el celular a un lado y puso sus manos delante de él y a su vez haciendo una seña de que me sentara.

—Señorita Swan para ti imbécil, no somos iguales, ¿Quien carajos eres? ¡¿Y POR QUE ESTAS EN MI DESPACHO Y CAMBIASTE TODO?!

—Marie por favor no armes un escándalo mayor—Volteé a ver a mi tío que estaba entrando y cerrando la puerta por donde se podía observar estaban todos los trabajadores pendientes de la discusión.—Marie no me mires con esos ojos siéntate y deja de tratar mal a Edward y nada de señorita Swan porque aquí eres igual que él.

—Tío me quieres dañar más mi vida, este pelagatos no es nadie, ni siquiera familiar directo para tomar posesión de cargos que no le pertenecen—Estaba enojada simplemente este tipo era un caza fortunas, y la cara de modelo y el cuerpo que tiene conmigo no le funcionaria—Que se largue no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Marie cálmate y relájate no olvides que el dueño mayoritario de ANLIE y las demás empresas soy yo, así que yo tomó las decisiones, si no estás de acuerdo con ellas puedes irte y puedo comprarte las acciones—Puso una mano en el hombro del pelagatos.—Edward es el vicepresidente ahora y cuando yo me retire y muera él es el accionista mayoritario así que relájate y piensa mejor las cosas—Se volteó hacía el pelagatos y me ignoró completamente—Edward que has aclarado de las pérdidas en el departamento de fotografía.

—Marco hay una pequeña pérdida de ganancias por la compra del nuevo equipo, pero esto fue causado porque no hicieron las notas y no entregaron las facturas al departamento de compras.

— ¿Crees que puedes pasar mi autoridad tío?, no es válido esto que estás haciendo, me estas quitando derechos sobre asuntos de la empresa, incluso a mi secretaria, ¿A dónde me mandaste a el sótano? Donde están las ratas, por que por lo visto sacaste a una del basurero—Miré de abajo hacia arriba al pelagatos.

—Marie… Ni siquiera te importa la empresa estuviste fuera por meses, y no me vengas con que arreglando los problemas, porque las fotos hablan por sí solas, te la pasaste en fiestas llamando la atención, ya me harté y tomé cartas en el asunto.

—Marco, déjala, ya veremos cuando no se resista a mí y ande con una rata como yo.

—Eres un idiota, gatete—Me acerqué a abofetearlo—Nunca me podría fijar en alguien como tú, un pobretón de cuarta— Le di una cachetada y me salí rumbo a la puerta donde al abrirla me encontré con Ana esperándome asustada. — ¡DONDE ESTA MI OFICINA!—Ana me miró asustada y comenzó a caminar delante de mí, la seguí y pude ver como todos se quedaban viéndome, a lo que simplemente los ignoré. Llegamos a la oficina que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la de ese oportunista, pusieron todas mis cosas como las tenía y cerré la puerta—Quiero que investigues todo acerca de ése idiota, de donde vino, quien es su familia, si estuvo en la cárcel, hasta que maldito doctor lo ayudo a venir al mundo.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero para eso te pago, así que muévete, no pudiste haberme mandado un correo o localizarme, ¿tú sabías que ése imbécil sería vicepresidente? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ése aquí?

—Señorita Swan, traté de localizarla pero nunca respondió ningún mail, y llamaba a las empresas pero nunca estaba allí. Tiene aquí más de dos meses, todo el mundo se siente bien trabajando aquí, las cosas han cambiado señorita, paso mucho tiempo lejos de aquí. —Quizás tenía razón, tarde demasiado en regresar, pero nunca le daría el gané a ella.

—No me importa ahora ve a investiga todo…—Tomó su libreta y se disponía a salir de mi oficina cuando se me ocurrió algo.

—Espera… Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al pelagatos, necesito que contrates el mejor antro de la cuidad, la mejor banda, comida, todo para que sea una fiesta que jamás se olvide, pide ayuda a los del departamento de publicidad.

— ¿Para cuándo Señorita?

—Para ayer Ana, apresúrate—Salió casi corriendo dejándome sola. Me senté en la silla y tomé mi celular. Dos tonos después levantaron la bocina.

—Jenks—Me respondieron con el tono profesional que manejaban desde hace más de 5 años.

—Habla Isabella Swan, necesito que hagas una investigación Jenks.

—Señorita Swan que gusto volver a saber que necesita mis servicios, dígame en que puedo ayudarla esta vez. —Era un abogado que hacía trabajos de investigación y claro por qué no hasta de negocios turbios, no he necesitado demasiado sus servicios.

—Necesito que investigues todo lo relacionado con Edward Cullen, fecha de nacimiento, padres, donde nació, donde estudió, si estuvo en la cárcel, si le dio sarampión, hasta que doctor lo ayudó a llegar al mundo—Necesitaba saber quién era realmente este pelagatos, y así encontraría la forma de deshacerme de él, o incluso de algo mejor…

—Edward Cullen, muy bien señorita, lo tendrá en unos días.

—Lo tendré en unas horas en mi escritorio, ¿Cierto Jenks?

—Señorita Swan, todo lo que me pide puede tomar demasiado tiempo, necesito saber donde nació y conocer el lugar donde estudio ir para pedir calificaciones, cartas de buena conducta.

—Sabes que te pago el triple, pero confío en que al final del día, estará en una carpeta todo lo que te pido. —Corté la llamada y me dispuse a trabajar, llamé a Ana y me trajo los documentos de contabilidad.

Hasta media tarde decidí salir para poder comer. Tomé mis cosas y cerré mi oficina, encontrándome a Ana caminando hacia mí.

—Señorita Swan, el lugar ya está reservado para el fin de semana, trate de concertar una cita para hoy mismo pero se me fue negado, al parecer no tienen lugar hasta el sábado.

—Está bien Ana, quiero todo listo para el sábado, tiene que ser una fiesta que nadie olvidara, quiero prensa de todas las revistas, periódicos, de la nuestra, quiero que la fiesta tenga demasiada publicidad, quiero de invitados a todos los medios de comunicación, quiero personas famosas, empresarios—Estaba pensando en grande y nunca se podrán olvidar de la "bienvenida al pelagatos"—Manda invitaciones especiales a la familia de ese ratero y a mi tío Marco.

—¿El tema señorita?— Estaba anotando todo en su libreta.

—Lujuria, pasión. Quiero sexo—Le contesté tomando mi celular y mandándole un mensaje a Rosalie.

_**¿Cómo esta mi ahijada? Un café para mí y té para ti, ¿te parece?**_

_**Isabella**_

— ¿Strippers?— Preguntó asustada, me di media vuelta y subí mis lentes.

—No seas santurrona Ana, sí, contrata strippers y bailarinas—Me encargaría de organizar una fiesta que nunca olvidarían y menos Edward Pelagatos Cullen—Ya sabes, pide a los de publicidad y relaciones publicas ayuda, pero quiero que sea la mejor fiesta que ANLIE ha dado—Salí por el elevador y en ese momento recordé que John se había marchado a la casa y yo me quedaba sin transporte. ¡Maldición! Sonó mi celular y lo saqué para revisar que en la pantalla estaba la foto mía y de Rosalie disfrazada de enfermeras.

"_**Pensé que estabas muerta, te desapareces por más de 6 meses ¿Quien te crees Isabella? Sí, acepto pero pasas por mí y tu pagas.**_

_**Rosalie & beba**_

No tenía auto ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago…? Salí del edificio y le pedí al ballet llamar a un taxi, pude ver como llegaba un Aston martín del año y se bajaba un ballet dejándolo encendido. ¿Qué persona traía uno así?

"_Mi próxima conquista_" me contesté yo misma.

—Edward tú auto— Le tendió las llaves a quien estaba justo detrás de mí, y me di cuenta por el aroma que desprendía.

—Gracias Sam—Tomó sus llaves y le dejó un billete en su mano, me quedé mirando hacía mi celular y me quedé esperando que llegara el bendito taxi. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo de nuevo?—¿Quieres que te lleve?—Metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿De dónde te robaste el auto, o acaso mi tío también te lo dio?—Caminé lentamente, pude oler de cerca su peculiar aroma masculino, estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza un plan, lo seduciría, jugaría con el—Ten cuidado… o ¿Eres el hijo bastardo de mi tío o… ¿Su crisis de los 40 lo ha convertido en gay?—Le susurré sensualmente al oído y me alejé inmediatamente de él.

—No Isabella, te puedo demostrar que no—Me contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado que siendo honesta me dejó helada durante unos segundos, comenzó a acercarse a mí—Pero nunca te acostarías con una rata como yo—Se acerco demasiado a mí y mordió mi labio inferior.

— ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!—Levanté mi mano dispuesta a abofetearlo, nadie me tocaba sin mi permiso, pero reaccionó antes que cumpliera con mi objetivo y tomó mi mano fuertemente.

—No Isabella, nunca me pondrás una mano encima, conmigo no podrás niña caprichosa, no soy tu juguetito.

—Suéltame—Forcejé con él y pude lograr que me soltara. Se acercó al ballet y les dejó un billete.

—Sam, paguen el taxi de la señorita… Adiós hermosa—Subió a su auto y se marchó.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué no se moría? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en mi vida? Pero me las pagaría…

—Señorita Swan, su transporte—Me abrieron la puerta trasera del taxi y me ayudaron a entrar.

—Quédate con el dinero no quiero nada de ese idiota—Cerré la puerta y le dije al chofer la dirección de la casa de Rosalie.

En el camino llamé a John y le ordené que llegara a la casa de mi amiga para no hacerla manejar por su estado ya que sería peligroso, por lo que sé Rosalie ya tiene alrededor de 6 meses o incluso mas , ya que fue el único mensaje que leí de parte de ella. Llegué a su casa, me bajé del auto y le pagué al chofer, pero me llamó la atención que un Aston Martin Vanquish plateado idéntico al de la maldita rata estuviera estacionado a las afueras de su casa.

Caminé lentamente viendo la casa a la cual nunca había venido, recién se habían mudado a la ciudad y cabe mencionar que al momento que hicieron una parrillada para estrenar su nueva casa no asistí. Me acerqué a la puerta y toque, se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas de Emmett, sonó mi celular avisándome que tenía un mail, lo tomé de mi bolsa y me dispuse a revisarlo mientras me abrían la puerta.

—Hola Isabella, sabía que no tardarías mucho tiempo en estar sin mí— Levanté mi mirada y me encontré de nuevo con él.

— ¿TÚ?— Estaba enojada, ¿Acaso tendría tan mala suerte para equivocarme de casa y dar con la suya? Aunque no lo creo.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo, al parecer si encontraste transporte— Me sonrió de lado y se recargo en la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. — ¿Te quedaste muda? O acaso te mordí la lengua en lugar del labio—Me estaba mirando fijamente, me acerqué a él y lo tomé desprevenido así que esta vez no pudo detenerme y lo cacheteé dejando mi mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Salió de la casa una Rosalie demasiado embarazada. —Isabella, ¿Qué hiciste?—Reparó en mi presencia y nos miraba alternadamente a la rata y a mí, se acercó a él y tomó su mejilla entre sus manos—Edward, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Rose tranquila que a mi ahijada le puede hacer daño—Llevo su mano a su vientre y pude ver la cara de ambos de emoción cuando la nena pateo, sentí celos allí mismo, unos celos que desde hace mucho no había sentido.

— ¿Ahijada? ¿Rose? ¡ERES UN MALDITO RATERO PELAGATOS! —Me acerqué de nuevo con la intención de aventarlo, pero salió Emmett y me fulminó con una mirada, cosa que no hizo nada en mi y levanté más la cabeza en alto.

—Isabella cuidado con tu vocabulario, estas en mi casa y te pido respeto para mis amigos, aquí mando yo… no tu—Se puso detrás de Rosalie y acarició su vientre.

—ERES UN IMBECIL, SOLO VENISTE A ROBAR, PRIMERO MI EMPRESA, MIS AMIGOS, MI AHIJADA, ¿QUE MAS SIGUE? ERES UNA MALDITA RATA CALLEJERA.

—¡ISABELLA!—Me calló Rosalie al instante.

-Lo prefieres a él.

— ¿Por algo será no Isabella?—Me dijo Emmett mirándome con rencor, lo fulminé con una mirada y saqué de mi bolso la cajita con la medallita que le regalaría a la bebé.

—Será hermosa como su mamá—Le tendí el regalo y simplemente comprendí que estorbaba de nuevo, me di la media vuelta y los escuché murmurar algo , me coloqué mis lentes de sol y tomé una dirección que pensaba nunca más dirigirme de nuevo allí.

Encendí la luz, dejando ver la habitación llena de espejos y la barra. Saqué mi mochila de la esquina en donde la mantenía escondida, me quité los zapatos de tacón y los tomé en mis manos, caminé hacía el área de piscina y me quité mi traje de la oficina, tomé de la mochila el short negro, la pequeña blusa negra y me senté a ponerme las rodilleras y a amarrarme los pies con las cintas de baile.

Tomé las de las manos y las amarré delicadamente, tomé mi cabello y lo acomodé. Fui a las regaderas y la abrí delante de mí, me mojé completamente, recargué mis manos en la pared y cerré mis ojos, decidí mejor sentarme y puse mis manos en mi cabeza. Hice el esfuerzo de no llorar, de tragarme todas mis lágrimas, porque nadie las merecía. Cuando ya estaba demasiado mojada, me levanté y cerré la regadera, me alejé de allí y caminé a la duela de baile, moví mi cuerpo y comencé a calentar mis músculos mientras trataba de recordar lo que hacía en las clases.

Me acerqué al reproductor de música coloqué una canción y regresé a la duela, el piso estaba recién pulido, comenzar a deslizarme y a bailar como hace años no lo hacía, dejé salir todos mis sentimientos y emociones, las cuales mantenía siempre ocultas y prohibido salir, me dejé llevar por la música, me dejé caer al suelo, me movía en el, dejando volar mi cabello y mi imaginación, en la ejecución de un paso me dejé caer con demasiada fuerza y caí lastimándome así la rodilla, traté de levantarme pero no lo logré, me dolía demasiado.

Retiré la rodillera y pude ver un enorme cardenal en ella, quedé unos segundos allí en el suelo, pero tenía que levantarme, he tenido caídas peores y he salido adelante, me levanté y comencé a caminar renqueando, apagué el reproductor y tomé mi mochila y mi bolsa, saqué el celular y le marqué a John y le dije la dirección para que pasara a recogerme, tenía llamadas perdidas de Rosalie y de Jasper no las conteste…

Me coloqué solamente una chamarra arriba de la ropa húmeda para cubrirme, intenté arreglarme el cabello metiendo mis dedos en el, me fui cojeando a la entrada a esperar a John, sonó mi celular y al ver que era una llamada de Ana así que respondí.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Contesté secamente.

—_Señorita Swan, ya está todo listo, solo me hace falta saber cómo quiere las invitaciones._

—Ana piénsalo, te pago suficiente para no necesitar mi ayuda si yo hubiera querido hacerlo no te hubiera dado esa tarea ¿no crees?—Le contesté enojada por su ineptitud.

—_Si señorita, discúlpeme—Respondió avergonzada_.

—Ana, lo único que necesito es que me envíes la lista de invitados y yo la supervisare, te pondré a quien debes de entregarlas primero y quienes estarán en la sala VIP y quienes estarán en la alfombre roja—Corté la comunicación y me senté en una banca afuera de la academia.

5 minutos más tarde llego John. Me subí al carro y cerré los ojos, en poco tiempo ya estaba en mi casa, en cuanto me bajé del auto la puerta ya estaba abierta y esperándome Camile la chica del servicio, en cuanto traspase la puerta, le tendí mi mochila y mi bolso.

—Saca la ropa de la mochila y tírala a la basura y pon mi bolso en mi habitación, y quiero que me prepares la tina y dile a mi nana que me prepare un chocolate caliente—Rompería mi dieta, solo por hoy, ya que me sentía como cuando tenía 5 años y mis padres me dejaron sola, así que mi nana decía que, "El dolor que no se va, con chocolate se olvidara" y en este preciso momento me sentía así.

—Vaya, al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy salvaje, ¿cierto?— Me sorprendió mi tío saliendo del despacho y mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sí, demasiado, mmmm no sabes me acosté con tres tipos que me hicieron suya una y otra vez—Le contesté subiendo y bajando mis manos hacia mis piernas y bajando el cierre de la sudadera, a la vez que hacia ruidos. Me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Isabella detente, tenemos que hablar—Al escuchar esas palabras, me volteé a verlo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que aclarar, ni mucho menos conversar.

—Tu actitud no deja nada bueno, puedes contraer enfermedades o embarazos no deseados—Me contestó con su actitud de padre de familia preocupado.

-Entonces… ¿Piensas que soy una ramera promiscua?—Me bajé un escalón y me puse delante de él— ¡BRAVO!¡BRAVO!—Junté mis palmas y comencé a aplaudir—Solo crees en las notas de prensa y en lo que tus ojos ven en las fotografías, creí que por ser mi única familia creerías en mí, pero ya comprobé que una línea de revista vale más que la palabra de tu única sobrina—Salí rumbo a las escaleras tratando de apresurar el paso pero mi rodilla no me lo permitía, subí uno por uno los escalones, ayudándome de los pasamanos, y ya que estuve en el piso de arriba volteé a ver a mi tío que aun estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—Haré una fiesta el sábado para presentar en la sociedad al vicepresidente de su empresa Señor Marco Swan, esta cordialmente invitado, esperamos contar con su presencia.

—Marie si planeas hacerlo quedar en ridículo, permíteme decirte que no lo lograras, si lo lastimas a él, te las veras conmigo y me encargaré de que nunca más recibas ningún centavo de ganancias de la revista y las empresas, ándate con pies de plomo, porque la que resultaría herida y humillada serias tu.

—Quédate tranquilo, solo será darle su bienvenida a ANLIE—Me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a quitarme la sudadera, estaba húmeda completamente, empecé a desvestirme y entre a la bañera, me coloqué mis audífonos y me desconecte del mundo…

Escuché como tocaban demasiado fuerte la puerta por encima de la música, ¿Quién me interrumpe…?

— ¡¿QUIEN ES?!—Grité quitándome los audífonos y recargando mi cabeza en la bañera.

—Señorita Swan su secretaria se encuentra en la entrada y tiene unos documentos para usted—Me dijo mi mucama atrás de la puerta. La lista de invitados.

—Hazla pasar, dile que suba.

—Como usted ordene señorita Swan.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar pero la imagen de mi altercado en la casa de Rosalie no se alejaba de mis pensamientos.

-Señorita Swan—Se escuchó la voz de Ana seguida de unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa Ana—Abrió la puerta cautelosamente—Termina de abrirla, ni que tuviera algo que no hayas visto—Entró y se sentó a un lado de la bañera en un pequeño banquito.

—Aquí está la lista de invitados, son 650 personas—Me tendió una carpeta que comencé a revisar, tratando de no mojarla.

—La banda musical, ¿Tenemos una?—Volteé mi rostro a verla y estaba nerviosa.

—Lady…Lady Antebellum—Me respondió presionando sus manos y jugando con un tapón de marca textos.

—Perfecto Ana, mañana en la oficina la tendrás modificada a mi gusto—Estiré un poco más mi mano cuidando que no mostrara parte de mi cuerpo y le quité el marca texto de la mano—Puedes retirarte.

—Con permiso señorita—Se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y quedando nuevamente sola.

Abrí el tapón con mi boca y comencé a subrayar quienes recibirían con prioridad las invitaciones VIP y por supuesto mi lista especial…

Marco Swan.

Rosalie Lilian Hale McCarthy.

Emmett McCarthy.

Jasper Hale.

Tanya Denali.

Aro Vulturi.

Sulpicia De Vulturi.

Caius Platt.

Athenedora de Platt.

Alec Vulturi.

Didime Whitlock.

James Brandon.

Jacob Black.

Leah Clearwater.

Encerré en un círculo enorme el nombre del invitado estrella:

Edward Cullen

_Será una fiesta que jamás olvidaras, bienvenido a tu infierno personal…_

* * *

Hola chicas buenas noches les traigo un nuevo capitulo... ¿Que les pareció? Gracias por comentar realmente amo ver que se toman un pequeño minuto de su tiempo para poder decirme que les parece... me encanta saber que están aquí leyéndome,

¿Que creen que pasara en la fiesta? ¿Que les pareció este encuentro? Lo mejor esta por llegar no se lo pierdan... siganme en mis redes sociales chicas publico cosas de las historias


	6. Chapter 6 Cambio de vida

**Capitulo 6 Cambio de Vida**

**Edward Pov**

**El poder es responsabilidad y no imposición**

**Canción recomendada: Billionarie – Bruno Mars **

**...**

—Edward, ¿Te imaginas?...Channel, Armani, Calvin Klein, Tom Ford y Victoria Secret para mi, Jasper se volvería loco— Estábamos saliendo del hospital, donde me entere de que mi hermanita es la novia de Jasper, el cual es el cuñado del abogado Emmet.

—Alice, no estoy seguro, así que por favor deja de imaginar cosas que no están a nuestra disponibilidad, es demasiada responsabilidad la que conlleva y además de que no soy nadie para merecer ese puesto— le dije mientras caminábamos a la parada del camión.

—Edward, Emmet firmo lo que hacía falta para la entrega de tu titulo, ya eres un licenciado en Negocios Internacionales, y eso es algo y muy bueno, fuiste el mejor de tu generación y el mayor promedio de tu clase, valórate más hermanito por que como ser humano eres increíble— Se acerco y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.— Piénsalo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a esta familia y tú lo mereces— Me aleje de ella y pedí la parada del camión , deje pasar primero a mi hermana, pague al conductor y nos fuimos a sentar junto a la puerta, Alice me dejo el lugar de la ventana. Después de un rato de silencio me dispuse a hacerle una pregunta que tenia rondando desde hace varios días en mi mente.

—Alice… ¿Jasper es amigo de Isabella Swan?— Pregunte por que la curiosidad me estaba matando ya que Emmet había comentado algo a Rosalie sobre "Tu amiga Isabella".

—Si, Jasper y Rosalie son sus únicos amigos, esa mujer es una arpía—

—Si–– voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana del autobús, solo era eso, solo me sentía atraído por su cuerpo, porque solamente es una mujer frívola y plástica. Solo es atracción Edward…Solo es atracción.

— ¡Edward!, iremos de compras, podre seguir estudiando, ¡Qué emoción!— me dijo levantándose del asiento y llamando del atención de todos, me levante del asiento y me acerque a la puerta para bajarnos en la parada de nuestra casa, Ignorándola completamente. — Edward no te hagas el que no me conoces o no me escuchas. — Nos bajamos del camión y camine delante de Alice, me volvía loco cuando se comportaba como una niña. Seguía hablando sin parar mientras caminábamos por toda la calle, hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía cómo se los diría a mis padres y como ellos tomarían la noticia.

—Alice, no quiero que les digas nada a mis padres, yo veré como lo planteo así que no te metas en esto— me voltee a verla pero cuando lo hice me paso por un lado corriendo y gritando.

— ¡LO HARE! ¡ME LO DEBES POR JUSGARME DE LOCA Y NEGARME COMO TU HERMANA!— La seguí pero ya me llevaba demasiada ventaja. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y entro corriendo a la pequeña sala gritando y por lo tanto asustando a mis padres que estaban acostados en el sillón mirando una película.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! EDWARD RENUNCIO A SU TRABAJO, ¡ES EL NUEVO PRESIDENTE DE ANLIE! —Grito la enana que tenia por hermana haciendo que mis padres se levantaran rápidamente del sillón y me miraban con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa.

— ¿Que Edward hizo que Alice?— Mi padre tomo la espalda de mi padre y caminaron hacia nosotros donde Alice ya estaba a punto de subir corriendo las escaleras pero mi padre imagino sus movimientos y la atrapo. —A donde crees que vas jovencita, quiero que en este momento me digas que son esas palabras y por que llegas gritando a la casa— Le reprendió mi papa y Alice trato de poner su cara de niña buena a lo que mi papa negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dije la verdad, no es para que me quieras castigar por algo que yo no hice y oculte, el único culpable aquí es él— dijo señalándome y caminando hacia las escaleras— Yo voy a ir a mi habitación por qué cenare con Jasper— Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

— ¿Edward de que tienes que hablar con nosotros?, ¿Renunciaste?— Me pregunto mi mamá asustada y preocupada.

—Es la verdad, renuncie, pero no porque solamente se me ocurrió si no que hace varios días me tropecé en la calle con Marco Swan y ayer fue a mi trabajo y me ofreció el puesto de Presidente de las empresas ANLIE…— Les comencé a relatar toda la historia y todos los detalles, me miraban atentos y controlaban sus expresiones.

…..–––––––––––––…

—Entonces… ¿El abogado Emmet es cuñado del novio de tu hermana?— me pregunto mi mama ya que había terminado con el relato de estos últimos días.

—Si mamá—

—Emmet McCarthy es un muy reconocido abogado, y es cierto Marco Swan le tiene demasiada confianza, lo adopto como su abogado apenas y salió de la carrera— Comento mi padre, ya que en el bufete donde trabaja, Emmet había dado su servicio de pasantía.

—Papa, necesitaré asesoramiento legal, confió en Emmet con lo que sucedió con su esposa pero no quiero cegarme y cometer un error, en poner toda mi confianza en él—

—Hijo, ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? Puede ser una trampa… no lo sé— Mi madre se levanto del sillón y comenzó a arreglar la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Esme no lo creo, Edward ya es un hombre hecho y derecho y demasiado inteligente, el sabrá lo que le conviene o no, lo que es bueno para su futuro y lo que no. — Se levanto lentamente del sillón y tomo a mi madre del brazo —Vamos a dormir Esme, Edward tiene mucho en que pensar. Se acerco mi mama a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla junto con su bendición.

—Buenas noches— Les respondí y se fueron apagando las luces y quede solo en mi sala- cuarto, tome mi sabana y mi almohada del buro y arregle el sofá, me quite la camisa y los zapatos y me recosté mirando hacia el techo, pose mis manos en la nuca pero al momento que iba a cerrar los ojos, llamo mi atención la pared que se encontraba frente de mí, en la cual se podía apreciar un destello que logro que mi curiosidad se despertara. Me levante y me di cuenta que la luz de la luna se colaba por la cortina y se dirigía a el cuadro que colgaba en la pared, el cual por estar vacio hacia que la luz se reflejara, lo tome y lo retire de su lugar. Era el cuadro que mi madre había comprado hace tiempo atrás para ocupar mi título, el cual nunca pudo llegar a ocupar y por lo tanto se mantenía vacio. Con el cuadro entre mis manos regrese a sentarme en mi improvisada cama y acaricie el borde de manera y el vidrio del marco que se encontraba vacío. Merezco esto que la vida me está ofreciendo, yo lo puedo lograr, mis padres merecen una mejor vida, mejor salud, comencé a enumerarme tantas cosas en la cabeza, deje en cuadro vacío en la mesa de centro y me recosté de nuevo.

Mañana llamaría a Marco Swan y comenzaría con el cambio… Mañana sería un buen día.

— ¿Emmet?, Buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra Rosalie?—

—Me alegro Emmet, si para poder concretar esto, está bien. Me parece perfecto, Si claro— Tome una hoja de papel y comencé a anotar la dirección que Emmet me estaba dictando del otro lado del teléfono — Gracias, que Rosalie se recupere pronto, dale mis deseos y nos vemos mañana— Colgué la llamada, salí de la cabina telefónica y regrese a la casa, mi padre había salido a trabajar y mi hermana a la escuela , dejándonos solos a mí y a mi mamá, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, tome un cuaderno y comencé a trazar una lista. En las cuales sobresalían las necesidades de mi familia y de la casa.

Le pagaría todo a Marco, pero lo primero sería lo más importante para mí, la salud de mi padre, así que tome una chamarra y salí a la calle para comprar unas flores y llevarlas al hospital donde se encontraba internada Rosalie, por lo que me había comentado Emmet se encontraba estable ella y el bebé, pasaría a saludarla y el día de mañana tenía una cita con Emmet para aclarar algunos asuntos de las empresas. Llegue a una florería y tome un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, pero al momento de pagarlo y revisar que no contaba con demasiado dinero, lo deje y solo tome una flor.

La tome y comencé mi caminata hacia el hospital, el día estaba despejado y podía ver como las personas en la calle andaban apresuradamente sin ni siquiera reparar en la persona que pasaba a un lado o delante de ellos, novios tomados de la mano, besándose, niños riendo y jugando en las aceras de las calles. Llegue al hospital y me acerque a la central de enfermeras.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a la señorita Rosalie, ayer llego a urgencias con una amenaza de aborto— Le pregunte a la enfermera que estaba sentada detrás del mostrados y que solo me veía con cara de arrogancia.

—Lo lamento joven, pero necesito el nombre completo de la paciente, no sabe la cantidad de mujeres embarazadas con amenazas de aborto que cruzan por esa puerta— Me contesto de manera grosera apuntando hacia la puerta de urgencias.

—Lo sé señorita, lo siento, solo que desconozco su apellido, disculpe— Me aleje de la central y camine por donde hace unos minutos atrás había entrado, pero una voz que gritaba mi nombre me obligo a voltearme.

— ¡Edward! ¡Amigo! ¿Te ibas a ir sin saludar?— Me pregunto Emmet caminando hacia donde estaba parado y estaba con una guerra en mi cabeza pensando en que decir.

—Hola Emmet, venía a ver a Rosalie, solo que no supe su apellido. ¿Cómo se encuentra?—

— ¿Nunca reparaste en el mío Edward?— Cierto Rosalie estaba casada con Emmet.

—No Emmet, ¿Cómo están ella y el bebé?—

—Bien Edward, nunca podre terminar de agradecerte, lo que hiciste por mi familia- Se acerco y me dio un abrazo— No sé cómo pagártelo. —

—Emmet, no es necesario con tu amistad es suficiente, ¿Puedo ver a Rosalie?— le pregunte dejando la rosa que tenía entre manos detrás de mi espalda, comencé a caminar a la par de Emmet.

—Gracias Edward, ven acompáñame— Entramos al elevador y presiono el botón del piso al que nos dirigíamos, Emmet fue el que rompió el silencio— Edward referente a la cita que acordamos para el día de mañana , necesito algunos documento tuyos, solo para validar los datos y dejarte como el apoderado de las empresas.—

—Emmet, ¿Es una buena idea el aceptar la propuesta de Marco Swan?, dímelo como amigo no como abogado— necesitaba el consejo de un amigo, no de un ser mayor que yo o incluso de mis padres.

—Edward no te mentiré, es una gran responsabilidad la que se te está cediendo, pero a la vez es una enorme oportunidad que no se te volverá a presentar. El único inconveniente es que tendrás a Isabella en tu cuello y no en tu cama, aunque no te mentiré seria genial que alguien domara a esa fiera.

Me reí por el comentario de Emmet y solo pude mover mi cabeza negando, Isabella me llamaba demasiadola atención cuando la veía en las revistas o en la televisión, o incluso de aquella fiesta donde pude conocer su personalidad, sí que es una chica rica…

—Si Emmet, lo sé—

Llegamos al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Rosalie, Emmet salió rápidamente del ascensor y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas delante de mí, me comenzó a platicar como se conocieron y el tiempo que llevaban de casados, se amaban demasiado. Llegamos a la habitación y Rosalie se encontraba arreglando su maleta.

—Rose amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Pasa que me largo de aquí— Le respondió a Emmet mientras continuaba tomando sus cosas.

—Muñequita, estas en reposo—Se acerco lentamente y tomo a Rosalie del rostro besándola, me sentí mal invadiendo este momento tan íntimo.

— ¡Edward!— Grito cuando reparo en mi presencia y se acerco a abrazarme. — Tu sobrina ahijada ha estado muy floja hace falta que le hables y que se conozcan— Me quede sorprendido por su afecto y cuando tomo mi mano y la poso en su vientre. Ese acto me tomo desprevenido, retire un poco la mano pero en ese preciso momento lo sentí.

— ¡Se movió! Se s-s-se movió— Mire como Rosalie se encontraba emocionada y como Emmet se ponía a mi lado colocando su mano en el vientre.

—Quiero sentirla, háblale de nuevo Edward— Me demando Emmet con una sonrisa

—Hola pequeñita soy tu…—

—Tío— Me completo Rosalie y la bebé pateo-

— ¡Lo hiso de nuevo!—Grito Emmet incomodando a Rosalie.

—Cállate Emmet, Edward sigue — me animo Rosalie.

—Soy tu tío pequeña y pues…no sé nada de niños , pero creo que aprenderemos el uno del otro.— Recibí una pequeña patadita en respuesta, retire mi mano y levante mi mirada, la cual me mostro a una Rosalie muy emocionada.

—Nunca se mueve con desconocidos, muchas gracias Edward— Se acerco y me dejo un beso en la mejilla.

—Rosalie no se qué decir—

—No digas nada, solo que aceptas ser el padrino de mi princesa—

— ¿Tu princesa?— Le contesto Emmet tomándola de la cintura.

—Nuestra princesa— Respondió Rosalie volteando los ojos.

—Emmet, Rosalie, no sé qué decir no me conocen, no saben si soy un ratero o un asesino—

—Edward… ¿Eres un ratero?— Comenzó a interrogarme Emmet seriamente.

—No— Respondí un poco alterado al hecho de haber escuchado ese adjetivo demasiadas veces en mi adolescencia.

-¿Violador?—

—No—

—Entonces…Tranquilo Edward, sabemos que no lo eres— Respondió Rosalie tomando mi mano

—Edward, Marco me ha contado todo sobre ti, así que eres de confianza— Me dijo Emmet, acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

—Si Edward, así que serás el padrino de mi princesa—

—Nuestra—Se aclaro Emmet la garganta y sonrió.

—Nuestra princesa—Rio Rosalie.

—Acepto, muchas gracias— Conteste realmente agradecido por tan grande honor y responsabilidad que implicaba ser el padrino de la bebé.

—Bueno Rosalie, ¿Se puede saber porque estás haciendo la maleta y andas con ropa de civil?— Le pregunto Emmet bajando la maleta de la cama y tomando su saco.

—Irme a casa, no tengo nada que hacer en este hospital— Rosalie se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— ¿Piensan quedarse allí parados?— Se quedo en el filo de la puerta mirándonos enojada.

—No amor, vamos a casa— Le contesto Emmet rápidamente tomando la maleta y acercándose a ella. Me acerque a la puerta y salí junto con Rosalie que tomo mi brazo y se recargo en mi.

—Amor, te molestia pasar a casa de Edward por Alice, para que acompañe a Edward y a mí al centro comercial—

-Rosalie acabas de salir del hospital, no dejare que vayas de compras estas delicada, además necesitas reposo para nuestra bebé— Fue lo que le contesto antes de irse a la central de enfermeras a firmar el alta voluntaria.

—Rosalie creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras unos días más en observación— trate de ser sutil pero se separo de mi y camino hacia la salida, mientras yo trataba de seguirla.

—Edward me encuentro perfectamente bien, además necesitas ropa, un coche, tu vida acaba de comenzar, y ya nada será como lo conocías, así que mejor comenzamos porque tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer— Se comenzó a poner su abrigo y miro por entre los coches buscando al parecer el auto de Emmet.

— ¡ROSALIE MCARTHY!— Gritaron atrás de mi y pude ver como Rosalie se sobresaltaba y llevaba sus manos a su vientre.

—No grites Emmet que estamos en un lugar público y no quiero llamar la atención— Le contesto Rosalie tranquilamente y esperándolo a que llegara hacia ella.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, iremos a la casa y comenzare con los papeleos para arreglar la presidencia de Edward y ya mañana más tranquila y acompañada de mi y de tu hermano junto son tu cuñada y Edward iremos de compras— Se acerco a ella y de nuevo me sentía interrumpiendo un momento tan intimo como el de Emmet y Rosalie.

—Edward vamos a la casa, porque estas señoritas necesitan descansar— Tomo a Rosalie del brazo y camino a la par de ella.

—Emmet, creo que sería mejor dejar la cita que teníamos para el día de mañana, Rosalie y la bebe necesitan descansar— Metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y pude percatarme que el día había comenzado a nublarse.

—No Edward, mira le llamare Alice y a mi hermano, así nos reunimos un rato y te voy a enseñar lo primordial, a comportarte bien y a poder lidiar con la prensa, porque lo caballeroso ya lo tienes Edward— Se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

—Rosalie…— La miro Emmet angustiado.

—Si amor acostada en la cama o reposando—

—Bueno Edward ya escuchaste así que a mujer embarazada nunca se le dice lo contrario—

Los seguí al auto y mientras Emmet subía las cosas de Rosalie yo le abrí la puerta y la ayude a subir. Estaba en estado catatónico, Rosalie había dicho prensa…No lo entiendo, yo no seré famoso ni mucho menos reconocido. Si es cierto que tendría una nueva vida, podría comprar lo que siempre quise y desee cuando era niño y nunca tuve, ayudaría a quien más lo necesitara. Haría un cambio, y no permitiría que el poder y el dinero tuvieran una influencia en mí o me cambiara.

— ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Rosalie volteo a verme desde el asiento delantero y pude notar como Emmet miraba por el retrovisor.

—Si Rose, solo que me quede pensando— Mire como habíamos llegado a un coto residencial y pude ver como estábamos ya afuera de una casa enorme.

—Llegamos— Aviso Emmet y pude ver como mi hermana ya estaba en la puerta de Rosalie ayudándola a bajar y brincando como loca.

— ¡Mi sobrinita!— Grito la duende de mi hermana mientras su novio estaba detrás de ella. Abrí la puerta del carro y pude percatarme de lo grande que estaba la casa y la calle donde estaba, el lugar estaba cerrado con vigilancia y había seguridad por todos lados.

—Edward te parece que entremos al despacho y firmes los documentos y aclaro cualquier duda que tengas— Me palmeo la espalda y agradecí su gesto el cual me hiso reaccionar.

—Claro Emmet, muchas gracias— Comencé a caminar, dejamos a los demás atrás y nos adentramos a la casa, que era más grande por adentro que por afuera.

—Estaremos más tranquilos aquí Edward, permíteme ir por mis documentos— Abrió la puerta de un despacho y me invito a pasar mientras el regresaba. Comencé a caminar por toda la habitación y repare en la repisa de la chimenea donde se encontraban varios marcos con fotografías, me acerque un poco más a ellas y puede observarlas mejor, eran de la boda de Rosalie y Emmet, de sus vacaciones, pero una de ellas llamo mi atención, en ella se mostraba a Isabella con ellos muy sonriente y despreocupada, una actitud que ya no mantenía nunca más.

Tome la fotografía entre mis manos y puede ver lo hermosa que era ella, el aura de tranquilidad y alegría que emanaba de ella, note como miraba hacia la cámara y en sus ojos se podían apreciar unos matices de tristeza y soledad cubierta de un poco de alegría.

—Es Bella hace 5 años, cuando se le podía llamar así. Es amiga de Rosalie y de Jasper desde que estaban en la secundaria — Me asusto Emmet entrando al despacho y sentándose en el filo del escritorio. — No niego que Bella sea guapa, lo es. Pero lamentablemente se convirtió en una niña caprichosa…—

– ¿Antes no era así?— Pregunte sorprendido por que la llamaba Bella, pero lo hacía refiriéndose al pasado.

—No, digamos que Bella era más bondadosa y humilde que Rosalie y Alice juntas. En la adolescencia cambio un poco pero se mantenía a la raya, pero cuando su padre murió trajo con ello cambios en su actitud y cuando se encontró con Jacob fue otro más, pero el truene de la bomba fue cuando el día de su boda la engaño con su dama de honor, así que dio más de que hablar a las revistas de moda, Bella se desborono, Rose trato de ayudarla al igual que Jasper, pero los alejo, y a mi junto con ellos. Se volvió fría y calculadora.— Mire la fotografía y me sorprendí por que no había ningún indicio de lo que Emmet me decía de ella.

—Entonces no le tengo que decir Bella— me di la vuelta y camine hacia la chimenea para colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

—No, está prohibido. Junto con su cambio negó que le dijeran Bella y solo Isabella, estoy seguro que tendrás problemas con ella Edward, Marco la esta destituyendo y quitando toda la autoridad que ella posee en las empresas a espaldas suyas. — Se levanto y tomo asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio.

— ¿A sus espaldas?— Me senté justo delante de él y pude advertir una sonrisa de burla en el.

—Si, Isabella no se encuentra en el país, decidió tomarse unos meses para revisar las empresas que están en Europa. — Me contesto haciendo comillas en el aire

— ¿No fue a hacerlo verdad?—

—No, solo quiere huir de los chismes— Me respondió mientras revisaba unos documentos y los ponía delante de mí. — Edward, en estos documentos está establecido que Marco te deja el 51 por ciento de las empresas para que las manejes a tu conveniencia y a tu criterio, está estipulado que a partir del día siguiente de tu tomo de poder como el presidente de las Empresas y de la revista ANLIE comenzaran a correr chismes y especulaciones, te mantendrás al margen Edward, nosotros te ayudaremos a lidiar con la prensa y saber cómo comportarse y contestarles.

—Gracias Emmet— Comencé a leer los documentos en los cuales estaba muy bien explicado cualquier duda que pudiera tener, así que sin más dudas , tome un bolígrafo y puse mi firma en la parte del documento que lo pedía.— Listo— Levante la mirada y deslizando el documento a su dirección.—

—Señor Cullen, acaba de firmar el cambio de vida que muchos quisieran— Me tendió la mano y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llamen así— Le mencione cuando nos dirigimos a la salida y mi hermana y Rosalie ya estaban afuera esperándonos.

— ¡COMPRAS!— Gritaron a coro aplaudiendo y dando ligeros saltos.

—Y a esto también— Dijo Emmet feliz mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y la tomaba por la cintura.

— ¿Listo Edward para volvernos locos comprando ropa y tomando clases de etiqueta?— Me pregunto Rosalie mientras mi hermana se colgaba de mi brazo.

—No muy listo, pero espero no salir herido— Trate de bromear para aligerar el ambiente, caminamos a la salida y nos subimos al auto de Emmet, después de luchar varios minutos con Rosalie porque ella aun debería de permanecer en reposo, pero con unos besos lo convenció… Como en unos segundos tu vida puede cambiar, hace tan solo unos días era Edward Cullen un muchacho cualquiera que deseaba sacar adelante a su familia con un humilde empleo en una cafetería y ahora en este momento era Edward Cullen el presidente de las empresas Swan un millonario…

* * *

**Otro capitulo chicas! que les parece?**

**Emme y Rosalie amigos de Edward **

**Bueno tenemos un nuevo Edward... ¿Que pasara cuando el e Isabella se encuentren? dejen sus comentarios chicas y muchas gracias por leerme **


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Odio o Amor?

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella Pov**

**Del odio al amor hay un paso, del amor al odio un instante.**

**Canción recomendada: Ready to love again lady antebellum**

—Quiero que mandes esto a publicidad, no me gustan los cortes ni el color— Le di los bocetos a Ana, tome mi celular y le hice la seña que quería estar sola, salió del despacho y me dispuse a abrir el cajón en donde tenía toda la información que días atrás le había pedido a Jenks, donde se encontraba toda la vida del Pelagatos Cullen, abrí la carpeta y me encontré con una fotografía de él a la edad de 5 años, no lo había leído no por falta de tiempo si no que realmente no quería darle la importancia. El sonido del teléfono me regreso a la realidad haciéndome cerrar la carpeta y metiéndola de nuevo a la gaveta.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — Me pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Quiero hablar con el dueño — Necesitaba aclarar unos últimos puntos para la fiesta, quería que todo saliera impecable.

—Él en este momento no se encuentra Señorita pero si gusta puedo comunicarla a su celular — Me molestaba lo ineficientes que son y que hagan preguntas estúpidas.

—Quiero que se comunique conmigo lo más rápido posible — Me levante de mi silla y di por terminada la llamada dejando el celular en el escritorio, me quede mirando hacia el ventanal el cual me molestaba la vista, ya no era tan buena como la que tenía en mi antiguo despacho. Estaba perdida en mi mundo planeando cualquier cantidad de bromas para hacerle pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida a Edward.

—Necesitamos hablar— Escuche una voz entrando a mi oficina y sin voltear ya conocía al dueño de esa voz.

—No hablo con pelagatos— Seguí mirando el ventanal y lo ignore.

—Cuidado Isabella que soy tu jefe—

—Nadie es mi jefe Cullen, ¿Qué haces en mi oficina?— Me di la media vuelta y vi como estaba sentado en una de las sillas de enfrente.

—Tu fiesta…Le llego una invitación a mi familia, y supongo que me investigaste para saber la dirección y el nombre de mis padres— Me dijo tranquilamente desabrochándose su saco y mirándome fijamente.

— ¡Que listo! Por eso eres presidente… Mira pelagatos se mas que tú, además… ¿Como tus padres podrían perderse la gran bienvenida que en ANLIE le han preparado a su hijo?— Le dije sarcásticamente sentándome en mi silla y cruzando las piernas.

—Isabella si te metes con mi familia te arrepentirás — Me amenazo acercándose más a el escritorio.

— ¿El león me quiere comer?— Me reí y me acerque más a él. — No me gustan las amenazas.

—No lo es Isabella, llámalo una advertencia. — Me dio una media sonrisa y trato de acercar su mano a mi rostro.

—Que grosero eres, solo es una fiesta. ¿Qué podría salir mal?— Me levante de mi lugar y abrí la puerta. —Mira Cullen, me interesa muy poco tu preocupación por la "familia".- hice comillas en el aire.

—No soportas estar encerrada conmigo ni cinco minutos…Creo que lo usare a mi favor— Camino acercándose a mí y quedando muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro.

—Lamento interrumpir— Se aclaro la garganta una Rosalie embarazada y con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Rose! No interrumpes, ¿Lista para ir a desayunar?— Edward se separo de mi y camino hacia ella dejando su mano en su vientre. — Hola pequeña, ¿Extrañaste a tu tío?— Me quede sin saber que hacer al estar presente en un momento intimo entre los tres.

—Hola Bella, buenos días— Me dijo Rosalie mirándome y dando una sonrisa sincera.

—Buenos días— Cerré la puerta y camine lejos de ellos, escuchaba como se reían y hablaban de Jasper y la hermana de Cullen. Han pasado días desde que ocurrió el altercado en la casa de Emmet, me he separado de Rosalie y Jasper. Me sentía desplazada y por un desconocido y pobre infeliz que con solo un acto o una sonrisa los tuvo en la palma de su mano. Iba distraída caminando hacia afuera de la empresa cuando escuche a Ana gritarme.

— ¡Señorita Swan!— Voltee a verla y me detuve en seco, mirando alrededor como los empleados la veían correr por el lobby.

— ¿Qué sucede Ana? No grites.

—El fotógrafo encargado de la portada del mes de la revista no aparece, tengo tratando de localizarlo desde hace dos horas, los modelos están desesperados y la empresa no puede detener una sesión de miles de dólares por él, estoy desesperada señorita Swan—Me explico tratando de calmarse y controlando el aliento.

—Ana… ¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?, ese es el problema del área de publicidad y de fotografía por lo tanto del presidente Cullen o de mi tío, pídeselos a ellos no a mi— Me di la media vuelta cansada de escuchar los problemas de la empresa cuando ya habíamos aclarado que cada mes sortearíamos las portadas de las revistas y por lo tanto el contenido general de ellas, entre el pelagatos y yo.

—Señorita, el joven Edward le dijo a su secretaria que cuando estuviera con su familia, todo podía esperar así que no quiere interrupciones— Me pare en seco… ¿Familia? Estaba con Rosalie, ahora resulta que eran considerados familia… Pero esta era mi oportunidad para vengarme y hacerlo quedar en mal. Me di la media vuelta y retrocedí los pocos pasos que había avanzado

—Que egocentrista—

—Los artistas y las personas encargadas del vestuario quieren romper el contrato— Me tendió un álbum con los artistas que estaban contratados y comencé a hojearlo.

—Tranquilízate Ana, ¿Que diseñadores están? — Pude notar cómo eran los mejores de la agencia de modelaje de New York.

—Carolina Herrera, Channel, Gucci, Armani, Oscar de la Renta, Balenciaga. —

—Ve a mi despacho, toma mi celular y mi bolsa de mano— Cerré el álbum y se lo entregue, pase mis mano por mi cabello y suspire— ¿Hay locación?—

—No Señorita, están en el estudio de la empresa—

—Te quiero allí conmigo en menos de 2 minutos— Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el estudio de fotografía, podía sentir todas las miradas en mí pero no me importaba. Conforme estaba acercándome a la puerta gritos y bullicio se hacía más fuerte. Abrí la puerta y pude ver como se quedaban inmóviles ante mi presencia — Buenos días soy Isabella Swan la vicepresidenta de la empresa y su fotógrafa por el día de hoy— Sacaría adelante esta sesión fotográfica por mis propios medios, hace años que no sujeto una cámara entre mis manos…Mi sueño se haría realidad, mi propia sesión fotográfica.

—Tú no eres fotógrafa— La voz de Benjamín me saco de mis pensamientos y vi como salía detrás de la multitud de modelos y managers.

—Tú no debes de estar aquí— Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

— ¿Cómo estás?—

—Con demasiado trabajo como puedes darte cuenta— Me separe de él y me di cuenta del ambiente de trabajo en el que estaba rodeada; personas gritando, enojadas y apunto de golpear a alguien. Comencé a caminar hacia el talento y me di cuenta como Benjamín me seguía.

—He ido varias veces al cementerio, nunca te veo allí— Sabia que tenía que sacar el tema a relucir. Benjamín era muy amigo de mi padre y también el jefe de edición, nunca iba a el cementerio por qué no encontraba la razón de hablar con una lapida.

— ¿Sera porque nunca voy?— Respondí irónicamente y pude ver como la artista ya estaba maquillada pero de una forma muy cargada y con una bata de baño. — Donde está la maquillista— Levante un poco la voz y el silencio reino en el lugar.

—Soy yo Señorita Swan, mi nombre es Rachel— Se acerco y se puso delante de mí, al igual que los demás agachaban la cabeza siempre que les gritaba.

—Rachel, necesito que cambies el maquillaje— Me acerque al rostro de la modelo y le pedí que cerrara los ojos— No quiero pestañas postizas enormes, no tantos colores oscuros y remarcados en sus parpados, no te estoy diciendo como hacer tu trabajo, solo que no quiero esto en la portada de mi revista— Entro Ana tendiéndome mi celular y tomando nota de lo que decía.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea clara?— Me pregunto Rachel.

—Tengo claro que no quiero que mis lectores tengan sexo en mi revista, si no que la lean—

—Usted dijo que el sexo vende— me dijo Ana acercándose a darme a firmar unos documentos.

—Sí, pero también lo hace el contenido y ANLIE lo tiene, a si que quiero darle un giro a eso —

—Isabella dime que deseas en la portada— Me pregunto Benjamín a la vez que tomaba nota Ana.

—Menos es más—

—Es una frase muy trillada— Me respondió Benjamín y se retiro a hablar por teléfono.

—Yo se que lo es, pero también es verídica y es lo que vende, así que quiero algo natural y suave, quiero que sea ella misma.

—Le hare un maquillaje discreto— Me dijo Rachel al tiempo que comenzaba a tomar una toalla facial y limpiaba el rostro de la modelo.

—No quiero discreción, quiero inocencia…Quiero pureza—

—Señorita pero…— Me molesta que cuestionen mis órdenes, ¿No les queda claro aun que yo sigo siendo la dueña de las empresa?

—No hay pero que valga, en menos de 20 minutos quiero ver a la modelo lista— Me quite los zapatos de tacón Gucci y se los di en la mano — Si algo les llegara a pasar…Te mato, porque ni en 10 años los pagarías con tu sueldo— Me lleve las manos a las sienes y suspire. — Ve al estudio de fotografía necesito que traigas una cámara fotográfica, luces, iluminación, rebotes de luz ,un tripoide y lo que sea necesario para la sesión y corre a los demás modelos, solo quiero a ellos dos— apunte en dirección a la modelo que comenzaban a maquillar y el modelo que aun lado la veía enamorado o idiotizado, diría yo.

—Los demás modelos señorita…— Comenzó Ana caminando detrás de mí, mientras me dirigía a la sección de ropa de diseñador con Manolo mi ayudante de imagen.

—Ana, dime que no ibas a mencionar la palabra "pero"— Me gire a verla y dio un paso hacia atrás. — Porque sabes que esa palabra no va conmigo, no quiero a los demás modelos. Las cosas se hacen como yo digo, así que…Simplemente haz lo que te ordene— Camine por entre la gente que estaba vuelta loca y llegue con Manolo.

— ¡Mi niña! Qué guapa… estas hermosa, hace mucho que no te veía— Me abrazo y beso mis mejillas. — Que buscas… ¿Tienes algo en mente?— Me separe de él y comencé a ver el aparador de la ropa.

—Quiero algo sencillo, que demuestre inocencia pero a la vez sensualidad.

—Isabella esa no eres tú— Puso sus manos en la cintura y me miro de arriba hacia abajo; dios en que concepto me tenían.

—No debo darte explicaciones sobre mi persona , además es para mí modelo y para la sesión que tengo en mente. Quiero algo de color pastel, quizás un Channel o un Gucci.

—Excelente elección mi niña— Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a buscar mi pedido.

—Pensé que nunca volverías a este mundo— Me pregunto Benjamín poniéndose delante de mí.

— ¿Perdón?—

—Al mundo de la fotografía, sesiones…

—No he vuelto— Lo corte antes de que continuara diciendo estupideces.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?— Me pregunto guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Pregunte haciéndome tonta, porque ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía su pregunta.

—Negarlo, Bella tú creciste en este mundo, fui el primero en fotografiarte, las locaciones fueron quienes te vieron crecer.

—Benjamín

—No me quedare callado, despídeme si eso es lo que quieres, pero ya estoy cansando de ver en lo que te has convertido, tu mamá estando embarazada fue la primera en pedir una sesión de fotos y una edición especial en la revista para dar a conocer a la heredera de las empresas Swan, tenía 7 meses de embarazo y me acerque con tu mama para que me dijera cual era el color que utilizaríamos, dije naranja y pateaste con demasiada fuerza.

—Benjamín espero que entiendas y logres comprender que eso paso hace años

—Isabella

—Benjamín— Quería que dejara de hablar de esos recuerdos que tenía de mi niñez, mis recuerdos de cuando corría por las cámaras fotográficas y me seguía mi padre, o cuando mi madre me llevaba a usar ropa de diseñador.

—Eres aun esa pequeña sencilla y con miedo— Me dijo Benjamín tratando de tomar mi mejilla pero me aleje.

—No lo soy, y realmente estoy bien así

—Bella, la muerte de tus padres nos dejo sumamente heridos a todos, esta empresa es nuestra familia, sufrimos igual que tu.

—Hago esto porque no hay fotógrafo y punto final de la plática Benjamín.

—Mi niña tengo tu vestuario listo— Me dijo Manolo con ganchos en ambos lados de sus manos —Me tome la libertad de elegir el vestuario de la pareja de la modelo.

—Excelente, eres el mejor— Tome las cosas y se las tendí a Benjamín, me di la vuelta para retirarme pero Manolo llamo mi atención.

—Isabella tengo entendido que darás una fiesta en honor del nuevo presidente—Me contesto con tintes de burla en su voz.

—Claro, será una fiesta para recordar… Y de hecho necesito un vestido que deje a todos con los ojos abiertos. —

— ¿En especial a alguien?— Contesto burlón.

—A nadie Manolo, quiero algo completamente distinto a esto…sexo—

—Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti, ¿Te parece bien que mañana pases a la boutique para que lo veas?—

—Si— Le respondí secamente y me dirigí con los modelos que ya estaban listos para la sesión. — Quiero que te lo pruebes y los quiero aquí en menos de 3 minutos—

Ana llego con la cámara fotográfica y al momento de tenerla en mis manos sentí lo que hace mucho no sentía… Alegría, amor por algo que no fuera material ni dinero por lo que simplemente me hacia volver a ser la misma niña… ser Bella.

— ¿Ya podemos comenzar Señorita?— Me dijo Benjamín sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Ya, ¿Dónde están los modelos?— Pregunte tomando la cámara entre mis manos y tomando una foto al área de maquillaje para poder comprobar el nivel del flash y de los colores de la cámara. Los modelos comenzaron a caminar hacia a mí y pude ver como el maquillaje y el vestuario era exactamente lo que estaba buscando; ella usaba un vestido blanco y su cabello recojido en un hermoso chongo un poco despeinado adornándolo con una diadema del mismo color y una pequeña flor, unos tacones enormes que estilizaban su figura, detrás de ella venia el modelo tomando su cabello entre su mano vistiendo un traje blanco con unas franjas negras perfectamente bien distribuidas que marcaban mas el corte del traje…se veía nervioso y miraba con una sonrisa boba a la modelo.

—Señorita Swan, mucho gusto me llamo Leighton— me tendió la mano y ya que nos encontrábamos más cerca pude ver que era una actriz que salía en una serie de televisión y al parecer también era una modelo… no tenía entendido por que ellos dos para la portada de la revista, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue que por ser una de las parejas de televisión reconocidas estarían adornando la portada de mi revista…así ambas partes tendrían lo que buscaban…publicidad y audiencia.

—Llámame Isabella, y tu eres…— Le respondí el saludo y dirigí mi mirada a el modelo.

—Ed…— Me tendió la mano y no disimule en hacer una mueca; ¿Enserio? ¿Un Edward mas en mi camino?, con lo que me fascina ese nombre.

—No estés nervioso Ed, estoy segura que Leighton no te morderá.— Tome la cámara entre mis manos y la deje en el tripoide que estaba enfrente de la pantalla blanca donde aun estaban arreglando unas cuantas cosas los encargados de las luces y el fondo. Sujete mi cabello en una cola alta y les hice una seña que se acercaran hacia mí. — Ok, quiero que la portada se centre en el amor puro y sincero que en estos tiempos no hay, por sus personajes en la serie, se que es todo lo contrario lo que les estoy pidiendo, pero así logramos que vean que aun esa clase de amor existe…— Me salió lo cursi y casi vomito al escuchar un awwww de parte de todo el staff.

—Me gusta la idea Isabella, porque después en cualquier entrevista o en la calle me preguntan si soy como mi personaje, y sinceramente eso me molesta. — dijo Leighton mientras el reportero tomaba nota.

—De eso puedes hablar en la entrevista, el por qué necesitas que te conozcan más a fondo y no por una máscara que representas en el show, si no a Leighton, a la verdadera persona no a tu alter ego.- Sentí como Benjamín me palmeo el hombro, y era la verdad yo también usaba una máscara pero nadie lo sabría ni ahora ni nunca, me hice a un lado me puse delante de Ed— Quiero que pongas tus manos en su cintura y la mires a los ojos, quiero ver amor y devoción…

—Pero no puedo demostrarlo…ella no se fija en mi— dijo en un pequeño susurro y levante mi mirada hacia su rostro.

—Eres actor…lo puedes lograr, y además eres hombre lo puedes fingir— Volteé a ver a la modelo como le retocaban un poco el polvo del rostro y le daban un bolso a juego con el vestido— ¿O será que estas enamorado de ella?...

—Señorita Swan, la amo demasiado pero ella no me ve más que solo como su amigo de grabaciones…

—Ed, dile lo que sientes; quizás y la sesión te ayude, porque no se lo dices y ya— me separe un poco de él y vi como Benjamín y el reportero me miraban fijamente; ahora pensarían que me lo quiero llevar a la cama.

—Ella es hermosa

—Y tú muy guapo Ed así que vamos, quiero esas fotos en menos de una hora, ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo!— Grite lo ultimo y di una palmada. Leighton se acerco a nosotros e hicieron la pose que pedí, me retire y me fui a la cámara pero se notaban fríos y distantes…Tome varias fotografías de diversos ángulos pero el resultado era el mismo…Falso.

—Chicos; necesito algo en su mirada, muéstrenme sentimientos. —

—Leighton me gustas— Nos sorprendió Ed, al momento que aclaro su garganta y dijo esas simples 3 palabras, una frase, un sentimiento.

—No hablaba precisamente de esto pero…— La reacción de ella me sorprendió ya que quito las manos de la cintura de Ed y se separo de él, tome la cámara entre mis manos y me la lleve a mi ojo, logre capturar el dolor de él y la sorpresa de ella, todos en el set estaban callados.

—Ed, no hagas esto por obtener fama…— Fue interrumpida por él mientras sostenía sus manos.

—Leighton, no es por fama, dinero, rating…Es porque estoy enamorado—

Me acerque más a ellos para poder lograr obtener una excelente portada, lo más lógico era que me estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida privada y este momento era solo para ellos dos, no para todos nosotros, pero yo en ningún momento le dije que declarara su amor enfrente de las cámaras ¿o sí?.

—Ed…no…yo también te quiero y me gustas mucho— El miraba las manos de Leighton y las de él, mientras ella mantenía la mirada agachada.

—Mírame, dime a los ojos que no quieres que lo intentemos, que crees que solo sea por publicidad— Levanto su rostro tomándola de la barbilla y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, podías darte cuenta que no mentían ni actuaban.

El se acerco mas a ella y la beso…Pero no era un beso apasionado o actuado, era natural, era de amor…todos rompieron en suspiros y aplausos, baje la cámara de mi rostro y me fije en la imagen que estaba enfrente de mí y en la que tenía en mis manos, pude darme cuenta como ese momento estaba para siempre grabado en esta fotografía

-Así se ven Edward y Bella siempre que pelean— Me dijo Benjamín acercándoseme a mí y me aleje lo más posible sin llamar demasiado la atención, le di la cámara al encargado de pasarlas a la computadora y proyectarlas en la televisión que teníamos para que los modelos pudieran verlas.

— ¡Cambio de vestuario!— Grite, llamando la atención de Manolo, el cual venia caminando hacia mí.

—Pequeña acabas de unir a una pareja, ¿Eres consciente de eso?— Me tomo de la mano

—Soy consciente de que quiero la mejor portada así que ahora necesito que al par de tortolos los vistas casuales, quiero algo juvenil, bufandas, chalecos, no se — Camine lentamente seguida de el al área de maquillaje y peinado. — Rachel, ahora quiero que estén despeinados, quiero algo mas ocasional para una primera cita—

—Claro señorita Swan—

Me aleje para poder ir a hablar con los encargados de la locación, en este caso del set… Pero Ed se interpuso en mi camino.

—Muchas gracias Isabella— Me abrazo y ese acto me sorprendió, me quede con los brazos a los lados y pude ver las miradas de los demás.

—Ed yo no hice nada no me des las gracias— me separe de el — y ahora vayan a cambiarse, haremos otras tomas y espero estas sean más alegres por favor, ve a vestuario y luego a peinado—

Me aleje de él y seguí caminando hacia los que estaban arreglando las sillas.

—Señorita, como quiere que sea la siguiente prueba de fotografía— Me preguntaron dejando de lado las sillas.

—Quiero un sillón blanco y cojines de colores fuertes, no pasteles, quiero continuar trabajando con el fondo blanco—

—En un momento lo tendrá Señorita—

—No quiero esperar demasiado — Me di la media vuelta y me recosté en la puerta de entrada masajeando mis sienes.

— ¿Señorita quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?— Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Ana con unos documentos en la mano y el celular en el oído.

—Necesito una limonada, con mucho hielo—

—Claro señorita, en un momento se la traigo—

Suspire y de nuevo camine hacia el set de fotografía, comenzaba a palpitarme las sienes, y el resultado comenzaba a hacer un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y lo más seguro que fuera el resultado de no haber comido en todo el día.

—Listo Isabella— Me dijo Benjamín, haciendo unas anotaciones y mirándome preocupado. — ¿Te sientes bien?—

—Sí, — pude ver como detrás de él venían Leighton y Ed, tomados de las manos y riendo.

— ¡Mi niña!— Grito Manolo adelantándose a ellos — ¿Qué te parece el vestuario?—

— ¿Y el peinado y maquillaje señorita Swan?—

—En primer lugar Manolo no soy una niña, y en segundo… quedo perfecto el vestuario, era lo que quería y Rachel, muy bien, quedaron muy bien, y al parecer se sienten cómodos— Los mire y pude ver como se encontraban en su propio mundo, ya que solo lograron asentir.

Leighton llevaba unos jeans azul claro y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa de vestir de un azul y llevaba el cabello en suaves ondas. El atuendo de Ed era café, pero el saco era un poco más claro y una bufanda de colores, su cabello estaba despeinado lo que lo hacía ver más joven.

—Señorita Swan ya está listo lo que nos encargo— Llamo mi atención el encargo de la escenografía, desde el sillón blanco que les había pedido. Me acerque y era justo lo que necesitaba y lo que tenía en mente, los cojines eran rayados y tenían algunos colores iguales a las bufandas y al chaleco de Leighton y Ed. También a los lados estaban unas bolas de estambre roja y rosa, las cuales creo saber cómo sacarles provecho.

—Perfecto, ¡Chicos!— les llame reventándoles la burbuja personal y se acercaron a mí. — Quiero que se sienten, Leighton tu del lado derecho y Ed del izquierdo— aun seguían tomados de la mano y se veían felices…— Suelta su mano Ed, te aseguro que no se ira. Bueno, quiero que jueguen se diviertan, una fotografía alegre, pero quiero verla natural, no actuada ni falsa. Solo…sean ustedes mismos. —

Me regrese a tomar la cámara y todos en el set guardaron silencio, comenzaron a jugar nerviosos pero poco a poco, se fueron soltando. Jalaban su bufanda, se pegaban con la bola de estambre, en el set se escuchaban la risa de todos, estaban tan ensimismada en la sesión de fotos que no me había dado cuenta como el reportero estaba muy interesado en la sesión y como tomaba nota… no sé si de mí y mi desempeño como intento de fotógrafa o sobre la nueva pareja, mientras lo descubría yo me perdí en mi mundo y seguí tomando fotografías.

— ¡Listo chicos! Hemos terminado— El resto del equipo comenzó a aplaudir y ellos se besaron y dieron las gracias, me acerque a entregarles la cámara a los encargados de vaciar las fotografías a la computadora. — Benjamín, tú y el par de tortolos, escojan las mejores fotografías para después presentárselas al estúpido de Cullen y escoja la foto de portada. —

— ¿Cualquier cosa, supongo que podre molestarte cierto?—

—Claro Benjamín, y no molestas— Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia la salida, cuando Ana me detuvo con la limonada en la mano.

—Señorita Swan— Me tendió el vaso y lo tome, estaba muy helado, motivo por el cual lo coloque en mi sien para calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias Ana— le tome un poco pero sentí asco al momento de que el limón tuvo contacto con mi garganta. — Llévatela de aquí— le regrese el vaso y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, no soportaba el ruido ni nada, estaba mareada.

— ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?— Grito mi tío entrando al estudio y haciendo que aumentara mi dolor de cabeza y todos dejaran de trabajar.

—La sesión fotográfica de la nueva portada— Respondí tranquila y acomodando mí cabello suelto al lado de mi cuello.

— ¿Dónde está el fotógrafo? Quiero hablar con él— Me pregunto pasando a un lado de mi.

—Soy yo— Al momento en que lo dije se dio la vuelta se paró en seco.— No estoy bromeando— Sabia que comenzaría a reírse a poner en duda mis habilidades.

— ¿Tú?—

—Si tío, yo, tu fotógrafo no asistió y buscamos al señor Edward para que nos dijera que hacer pero… no quería interrupciones— Voltee a verlo y pude observar como tenía su mano en el vientre de Rosalie y la otra en su bolsillo, maldito pelagatos.

—Estaba atendiendo un asunto familiar Isabella y eso está mucho antes que una sesión de millones de dólares—

—Ante todo la familia— Mi tío se acerco a él y le palmeo la espalda, maldita sea, porque hice esto, le resolví el problema a ese idiota y mi tío le apremia que deje de lado sus responsabilidades.

—Te tengo noticias Cullen…Rosalie no es tu familia—

—Si lo soy, así que tranquilízate Isabella— Me respondió Rosalie poniéndose a un lado de mi tío.

—Señores— me di la vuelta y pude ver como todos fijaban su atención en mi…— Borren las fotos, me divertí demasiado con ustedes, fue gracioso. — Camine a la salida y pase por un lado de Edward el cual me paró en seco poniéndome una mano en mi brazo.

—Edward 1 , Isabella 0— Me susurro despacio al odio.

—Quítame las mugrosas manos de mesero de encima— Me separe de él y pude ver como Rosalie estaba ocultando una sonrisa.

—Algún día rogaras por tenerlas encima—

—Ese día…nunca llegara—

Salí de allí, dejando gritos y ruido atrás de mí…me fui despacio hacia mi despacho y trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, estaba comenzando a marearme demasiado, este dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, definitivamente la migraña estaba matandome, sentía como alguien me estaba siguiendo. Llegue a mi despacho y me deje caer en la silla, me hice hacia atrás y subí mis pies a el escritorio.

— ¿Señorita Swan desea que le traiga algo?— Pude notar preocupación en la voz de Ana.

—Quiero estar sola Ana, cierra por favor las persianas, quiero estar a oscuras, tráeme una pastilla, porque no soporto este dolor de cabeza…mejor traeme dos pastillas las mas fuertes que te encuentres para la migraña — Cerré mis ojos y lleve mis manos a mis sienes para masajearlas.

—Si señorita— Escuche como cerraban la puerta y como todo estaba ya en silencio.

¿Por qué no puedo hacer las cosas bien? Pensé que lo mejor sería ayudar con lo del fotógrafo no que mi tío lo tomara a mal, pero parece ser que Edward es su familia y no yo.

Me dolía saber como todos creen algo de mí que no es la realidad, pero prefiero estar así a llegar a lastimarme por amor o decepción de alguien.

—Señorita aquí tiene sus pastillas y agua— Ana dejo una botella de agua en el escritorio y quedo enfrente de mí, baje mis piernas del escritorio y abrí los ojos. —¿ Necesita algo mas señorita?—

—Si Ana, necesito que me traigas las sesiones fotográficas de años atrás— Tome la botella y lleve las pastillas a mi boca, era horrible la sensación de tener que tragar algo entero y pasarlo así por mi garganta. — En especial las que tengan que ver con mi familia — deje la botella y me recargue en la silla.

—Sí, regreso en unos minutos — Cerro la puerta y dejo mis zapatos en el suelo. Me levante y me fui al diván que tenia me acomode como siempre dormía y cerré mis ojos intentando olvidarme de el dolor de cabeza y de todos…

Estaba todo en silencio, abrí mis ojos y pude darme cuenta que estabas más oscuro de lo normal. Me sentía desorientada, me levante un poco y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama…Me quede dormida en la oficina, trate de acomodar mi cabello y me levante del diván para encender la luz, el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba, me acerque al escritorio y vi varios álbumes apilados entre si. Estaba un postick amarillo sobre ellos.

Señorita Swan aquí están todas las sesiones relacionadas con su familia, la sesión del día de hoy fue un éxito, me retiro a mi casa cualquier cosa me llama.

Ana

Tome mis anteojos para leer y comencé a abrir un álbum y estaba una sesión de mis padres, se veían felices, estaban en el parque y estaba nevando… conforme daba las vuelta a las paginas aumentaban los años… mis padres se veían más complementados y estables.

Había de mis padres en la playa, en la empresa, en nuestra casa. Pase de álbum ya que al parecer ese era solo de mis padres.

Tome uno rosa que tenía un moño blanco en la portada donde con hilo de color dorado estaba mi nombre. Lo abrí y pude ver una foto de mis padres sosteniéndome en brazos cuando apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida, una lagrima salió con rumbo a mi mejilla la limpie antes de derramar más, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y el álbum lo deje enfrente de mi abierto… Los extrañaba, quizás si ellos se hubieran quedado conmigo y las cosas no serian como ahora.

Me puse los lentes en la cabeza y lleve mis manos a mis ojos, puse mi cabeza en la mesa y suspire pesadamente. Me quede unos momentos en esa posición hasta que escuche como se aclaraban la garganta.

—Pensé que ya no había nadie en la empresa— Me dijo Cullen desabotonando su saco y sentándose en la silla enfrente de mí.

—Claro siéntate, estás en tu empresa— Me levante de mi silla y me di la vuelta para abrir las persianas y darme cuenta que estaba ya entrada la noche, me puse mis lentes y encare a Edward que estaba revisando y mirando la foto que antes estaba viendo de mi familia.

—Bella— Dijo mi nombre mientras leía la inscripción de la foto

—Isabella— me acerque a él y le quite de las manos el álbum

—Que hermosa familia—

—Aja, bueno… ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Me senté en mi silla y me sentí incomoda por cómo me miraba.

—No sabía que usabas lentes…te ves muy hermosa, pero a la vez cansada—

—Que quieres Cullen—

—Darte los bocetos que tenemos para la revista, tu eres la fotógrafa por lo tanto debes elegir la portada. — Me tendió las fotos y me seguía viendo igual.

—Mira pelagatos… te burlaste de mí, me has quitado a mi amiga, mi tío y el respeto en esta empresa… Ya basta, toma tus fotos, rómpelas, regálalas, no me importa.—

—Bella por que el odio…—

—ME LLAMO ISABELLA— Me quite los lentes y los deje en el escritorio — No es odio, no te quiero en MI empresa, en MI vida—

—Isabella, esta empresa es de tu tío, no tuya y mucho menos mía, así que no pienses que yo quiero quedarme con ella, porque sería lo último que le haría a Marco, el me ha ayudado demasiado y no pienso defraudarlo— Me dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí.

— ¿Defraudarlo? Nunca dije eso, ¿Ahora resulta que eres el hijo perdido de mi tío? Un simple bastardo…—

—Yo tengo una familia, pero como hablar contigo de familia cuando no sabes que significa esa palabra… Piénsalo Isabella, estas amargada, simplemente mírate, te dejaron en el altar, tu único tío busco a alguien ajeno a la familia para poder dirigir la empresa, ¿Tan poca confianza te tiene?, para ti solo es salir a buscar hombres y fiestas, sexo y dinero, lo mejor para una heredera salvaje, ¿O me equivoco?—

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, deberías de dejar de meterte en la vida de las demás personas y dedicarte a la tuya, porque no eres un ejemplo, saliste de la basura, no eres nadie, que es un Cullen, ese apellido no tiene peso ni validez en este mundo, ¿Y una familia?... no sirven para nada, creciste solo, morirás igual, así que supéralo la familia no lo es todo en esta vida—

—Es mi problema desde el momento en que afecta a la empresa en donde trabajo y por lo tanto a las ganancias de tu tío, y… ¿Qué no me meta en tu vida? Isabella por dios tú nos das pie a todo el mundo a hacerlo, déjate de comportar como una chiquilla malcriada y así ya dejaran de hablar de ti y por lo tanto de enterarme de tu vida…— Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. —Lamentablemente Isabella estas muy dañada…

—NO SABES NADA DE MI— Le grite enojada y sentándome en la silla

—Se todo de ti…Espero poder volver a ver algún día a la niña tierna y cariñosa que se aun esta dentro de ti, permiso señorita Swan— Salió de la oficina y quede sola de nuevo, enojada por cómo me trato ese maldito.

Tome mi bolso y me lleve a la casa la carpeta donde estaban las fotos de la revista, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de la oficina hacia la casa. Revise mi celular y pude darme cuenta que ya eran las 12 de la noche, baje con cuidado al estacionamiento y encendí mi auto, deje mi cabeza en el volante.

— ¡POR QUE SE METE EN MI VIDA!— Grite hacia el frente, me sentía enojada, frustrada, demasiados sentimientos en mi cabeza daban vuelta, lo odiaba demasiado por el simple hecho de haberme quitado autoridad en la empresa y de haberme sacado de la vida de Rosalie y de la bebe que venía en camino, era por orgullo, no por otra cosa.

Conduje a la casa lo más rápido que se me permitía, no me importaba romper las reglas simplemente toda mi vida lo he hecho así que… ¿Si cometo una infracción o un accidente que es lo peor que me puede pasar? ¿Morir? Estoy muerta en vida así que no sería un castigo sino más bien una recompensa a tanto daño que me han causado y un descanso para las personas que han estado en este intento de vida que tengo, ellos descansarían de mí y ni siquiera notarían mi ausencia.

Muchos dicen que la vida se vive en momentos…yo difiero de ello, simplemente por el hecho de tener una familia, un hogar y salud, creen que todo en este mundo estará bien y que cada pequeño momento que ellos pasen con sus amigos y familia la atesoran como si fue el ultimo; pero sin trabajo sin comida… ¿Qué son? Nadie.

Llegue a mi casa y me baje del auto dejándolo en la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta ya que seguramente mi nana se dio cuenta de que no me encontraba en la casa y había dejado las luces prendidas, abrí la puerta y deje las llaves del auto en la mesa a un lado de la puerta, me quite los tacones y comencé a subir las escaleras.

—Buenas noches mi niña— me dijo mi nana saliendo de la habitación de la sala.

—Buenas noches nana— le respondí sin pensar en detenerme, seguí mi camino y cuando llegue a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirme, deje la ropa en el suelo y me fui al baño a lavar mi cara y mis dientes. Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendió ver que quien estaba enfrente de mí era una chica con rostro triste y un poco más delgada que la semana anterior. Mis costillas estaban notándose un poco y está bien que no quisiera engordar pero tampoco quiero ser un esqueleto andando, me amarre mi cabello en una cola alta y comencé a prepararme para dormir, apague la luz del baño y me fui a la cama, me adentre en ella y cerré mis ojos, estaba cansada física y mentalmente.

Muchos poetas y filósofos dicen que el tiempo pasa conforme a los motivos que la vida nos tiene preparados, que el tiempo en si, tiene relación con el destino, el futuro y con el deseo…mi deseo de este día era ver humillado a Edward, el por qué ni yo misma lo se lo único de lo que soy consciente es que no lo quiero en esta empresa, gente de su nivel no puede aspirar a ser dueño de algo que con el sudor de mi padre lo construyo desde cero y el solo viene y se adueña de algo que no es suyo.

—Señorita la llaman de la oficina— Me dijo la muchacha de servicio entrando a el despacho de mi padre, el cual tenía días ocupando y arreglando, quizás esperaba ver algo que me los recordara o hacerme sentir más cerca de ellos.

—Gracias Camile, tomo la llamada aquí— levante el teléfono y cerré los documentos mirando el reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde y en unos minutos llegaría mi estilista para arreglarme para la fiesta de bienvenida de Cullen. —Swan— dije tomando la llamada y mandando un mail desde mi celular.

—Señorita Swan, lamento molestarla en estos momentos pero lleve a el taller de fotografía los álbumes que me había pedido y hace falta una foto, el motivo por el que le llamo es por saber si usted la tomo y no reportarla como extraviada, ya sabe cómo es su tío con este tipo de situaciones—

—Ana no tome ninguna fotografía, encuéntrala y no reportes nada, ¿Todo está listo para la noche?—

—Si señorita toda está listo, los bailarines están citados a las 7, la comida se servirá a las 10 y el catering comenzara a repartir los aperitivos y las bebidas comenzaran a las 7:30 y usted arribara a las 8. —

—Muy bien Ana nos vemos allá— termine la comunicación y me levante de la silla, salí del despacho, me dirigí a la cocina y pude ver al chef leyendo una revista. — Buenas tardes Peter— me acerque a la barra del desayuno y me senté en un banco.

—Buenas tardes señorita— dejo de lado la revista y se puso delante de mi — ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿En qué le puedo servir?—

Peter estaba en la familia desde antes que yo naciera al igual que mi nana, tenía mucho tiempo sin entrar a la cocina, la comida me la llevaban a mi cuarto o en el comedor, pero ya no entraba aquí.

— ¿Podrías prepararme una malteada?— Le pregunte con el tono de voz que hasta ahora creía perdido, aquel con el que llamaba papá y mamá o simplemente le decía a Peter que tenía hambre y quería helado o cuando llegaba de la escuela y buscaba a mis padres, aquellos que me había arrebatado y me habían dejado sola.

—¿Como las de antes señorita?— Me pregunto comenzando a sacar del refrigerador el bote de nieve.

—Si Peter, como antes— Suspire y tome mi celular viendo imágenes de cómo estaba quedando el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la alfombra roja y la fiesta, Ana me las enviaba y me mantenía al pendiente de todo desde la mañana, pero no había podido llamarle hasta que ella me llamo, y me quede pensando en que fotografía podía estar faltando y que habrá sido de ella, si yo no tome ninguna, además…esas fotografías eran de mi familia, salíamos solo nosotros por lo tanto a nadie le deberían de interesar.

—Provecho señorita— Peter me tendió la malteada y la tome sin darle las gracias. Sabía tan bien, a recuerdos y a amor… algo perdido para mí. Me levante y la lleve conmigo hacia mi habitación, subí las escaleras y escuche como mi tío estaba saliendo y preparando el auto junto con el chofer. No le preste atención y me fui hacia mi recamara, donde estaban las ayudantes de Manolo las cuales estaban arreglando el vestido en la cama junto con los zapatos y los accesorios.

—Pueden retirarse— Les dije cuando entre y pude ver como ya todo estaba listo.

—La maquillista llegara en 5 minutos señorita, —

Solamente asentí y deje la malteada en el tocador, me metí al baño y comencé a quitarme el short y la blusa que traía, no arregle la bañera, me bañaría en la ducha para salir lo más rápido posible y comenzar a arreglarme.

Me demore un poco teniendo cuidado en mi cuerpo, poniéndome lociones, depilándome y quedando perfecta para poder portar ese vestido y dejar a todos asombrados. Me seque mi cabello y me amarre una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, salí descalza del baño y vi como mi malteada estaba aun en mi tocador, me acerque y la tome despacio saliendo a la terraza recargándome en la barda, hacia un rico viento y pude disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de mi malteada. Escuche como tocaban a la puerta y me dirigí a abrir, me puse una bata de baño y deje de lado la toalla.

— ¿Lista princesa?— Me dijo Ruth al momento de abrirle la puerta, saludándome y dejando su maleta en la cómoda— ¿Qué vestido escogiste para la fiesta? Manolo me dijo que aun no te decidías pero que sería algo sumamente sensual—

—Como siempre Ruth, pero creo tener en mente el tipo de atención que quiero en mí y no son precisamente como la sesión fotográfica — Sabía y estaba segura que ya había dado la primera plana en diferentes medios por el simple hecho de cambiar mi forma de trabajar, pero no me interesaba. —Este es el vestido— Me senté en la cama y observe como lo tomaba viendo el escote y el color.

—No esperaba menos de ti Isabella, es tu personalidad— Lo dejo en la cama y me apunto para sentarme enfrente del espejo.

—Quiero que los ojos de todos estén en mi— Me puse mis audífonos y cerré los ojos desconectándome de todo, tenía en mi reproductor el play list de Shakira dando lugar a la canción de Inevitable, trayendo recuerdos a mi mente de Jacob que aunque dijera que lo odiaba aun le tenía un cariño aunque a él le dé lo mismo, llorar nunca más por él, pero no soy fácil por eso los que me conocen ya no saben qué hacer conmigo y yo ya estoy cansada de ver cada día como el anterior, ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar? Quisiera por der decir que realmente soy lo fuerte que aparento ser pero detrás de esa maldita mascara solo estoy yo…Alguien que extraña a sus papas, se siente sola, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades.

—Isabella, Isabella— Escuche a lo lejos como me hablaban y movían mis hombros despacio, la lista de reproducción había terminado, me retire los audífonos y me vi al espejo. Mi maquillaje era cargado en los ojos con sombras negras ahumados y delineador negro, dejando mis labios de un rosa pálido. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un toque de trenzas, para evitar que el cabello se adhiriera al vestido, me levante de la silla y dije un simple y escueto "gracias". Me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta, me dispuse a ponerme mi braga de encaje y me mire al espejo del baño por última vez. Escuche como la puerta de mi recamara era cerrada y el silencio que había me dio como respuesta que Ruth seguramente ya se había ido. Salí del baño dejando la bata en la tina, abrí la puerta y camine hacia la cama donde tome el vestido, ya no tenía pudor así que me lo puse y lo comencé a acomodar cuidando el escote del busto para que no hiciera una escena y saliera como toda una "heredera problemas" en mi propia revista. Me acerque a la cómoda y tome mis aretes de oro y una pulsera, tenía que completar mi vestuario. Me acerque a el armario para sacar los tacones LV, salí de la habitación y escuchaba mucho murmuro en el despacho.

–Necesito saber si esta listo el documento que te pedí Emmet– Escuche como mi tío estaba un poco preocupado por su tono de voz.

–Te vez hermosa mi niña– Me dijo mi nana detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y pude ver como traía con ella la bandeja de la comida con un frasco de pastillas y una botella de agua.

– ¿Le duele la cabeza a mi tío de nuevo?–

–No mi niña, solo que necesita tomarlas– Mi nana camino hacia el despacho y yo hacia la puerta de salida donde ya estaba esperándome.

Me abrió la puerta de la limusina y tome mi Iphone para mandarle un mensaje a Ana y saber que todo ya estaría listo al momento de mi llegada, por lo que me contesto Cullen no había arribado y nadie de la familia.

¿Cómo sabia que no le estaba haciendo mal a nadie? Simple, solo quería que el sintiera la humillación publica, así como el cambio mi vida al momento en el que entro a la empresa como el presidente y me quito el lugar que yo ocupaba en ella y en el corazón de mi tío. Muchas personas dicen que la venganza nunca es buena, otras…que la venganza se sirve en plato frio y unas mas dan la razón de que mientras mas daño hagas en esta vida se te duplicara. Karma, castigo divino incluso mala suerte, es el nombre con el que muchas personas relacionan un error en la vida y como son tan cobardes siempre están buscándole el lado negativo a las cosas o en su defecto dicen que es culpa de terceros y nunca de uno mismo.

Desperté de mis pensamientos al sentir el ruido en el vidrio del auto, abrieron la puerta y me ayudaron tendiéndome la mano, al momento en que salí, los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron por completo, no había una manera en que pudieran ser un poco.

Camine por la alfombra roja y para que negarlo…estaba feliz y emocionada de por fin por lo menos vengarme un poco de Edward. No di entrevistas y me fui directamente a la entrada donde estaba Ana con un vestido de fiesta y la lista de invitados en la mano.

-¿Aún no llega?- Le pregunte mientras le daba mi bolso de mano- Cuídalo

-No señorita Swan, pero la señorita Hale y su esposo ya llegaron estaban hablando con el señor Hale- la mire sonriente- Muy bien Ana- me separe de ella y entre al salón mientras las miradas estaban puestas en mi, salude a varios empresarios y trate temas rápidos, los cuales trate de dar la vuelta por que como siempre solo buscaban saber por qué mi tío dejo la empresa en manos ajenas, o manos mugrosas de proletariado diría yo.

-Isabella- me beso la mejilla James, que estaba a cargo de recursos humanos al separarse de mi le dedique una mirada de poco amigos, no me gustan las demostraciones de amor y mucho menos con mi persona- Excelente fiesta, como siempre se nota de quien a sido la idea- sentía nervios de que el idiota de Cullen no llegara a la fiesta que se había dado en su honor.

-Señor Morris es mi trabajo dar la bienvenida a la empresa a el presidente de ella- suspire de mala gana y camine directo a donde estaban los editores. El inicio de la velada se me fue en dar las gracias falsas y ver que todo estaba bien, mi tío llego después de una hora de haber iniciado la fiesta y llego de la mano de una dama y camino hacia a mi. Tome mi copa de Champagne y camine hacia él.

-Te haces esperar demasiado tío, y la fiesta apenas comienza- le dije por encima del bullicio que era ocasionado y por los por la música y los bailarines que estaban amenizando la fiesta. Me quede conmocionada al ver que detrás de ellos venia pelagatos Cullen y toda su familia- Mira que milagro ya llego el alma de la fiesta- levante mis manos y di un trago a mi bebida.

-Isabella quiero presentarte a la Señora Cullen, es la madre de Edward- volteo hacia la señora , la cual muy amable me sonrió y tendió su mano.

-Un placer Isabella mi hijo me ha hablado demasiado sobre ti-

La mire y sonreí mirándolo fijamente, estaba vestido con un traje elegante que al parecer era Armanni y venia del brazo de una joven que tenia su cabello largo y un vestido de ultima moda… La meserita, era la maldita mesera de la fiesta de Tanya, la meserita de Jasper.

-Que bien señora que su hijo me nombre, digo la dueña aquí era yo hasta que él se apareció en mi vida- lleve mis manos hacia atrás junto con la copa y no respondí su saludo. Camine despacio hacia él y suspire- Hola Cullen te agrada tu fiesta- mire a los lados y me acerque a susurrar a su oído- Bienvenido a tu infierno- sonreí y mire a la meserita- Y ella…- la mire de arriba hacia abajo- ¿Es tu novia?- sonreí de lado y me aleje mirando a un señor que se veía un poco enfermo…su padre supongo. Sonreí y me aleje de el caminando hacia la tarima pedí el micrófono . – Buenas noches, muchas gracias a todos por venir…espero y estén disfrutando esta fiesta para hacer la presentación oficial del nuevo Presidente de las Empresas Swan- mire y la atención de todos estaba puesta en mi.- Quizás no conocemos su pasado, de donde vino, ni siquiera sabemos quien es, pero bueno llego y se quedo con la empresa- me sentía un poco borracha por las copas que me había tomado durante toda la velada. Bueno que comience la fiesta, un aplauso a Cullen- lo señale y vi como la luz la pusieron sobre el.- Vamos Cullen no seas modesto- lo anime a que subiera-

Cullen empezó a caminar hacía el podio con algo inseguridad, yo mordí mi labio al tiempo que lo veía como cual víbora esperando inyectar su veneno en la yugular de su presa. ¡Sí! Eso quería, envenenarlo tanto que terminé jodiendo su vida, así como esta arruinando la mía. Nadie se mete con una Swan.

-Hola...-Comenzó tímido. -No creo que fuera necesario esta introducción hacía la empresa, yo solo quiero confesar que esta oportunidad que me dio Marco para dirigir tan importante empresa. Me siento en realidad afortunado y estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para pagarle con el sudor de mi frente su ayuda tan enorme, cuanto a mi como a mi familia. Gracias a él, hoy vivo mejor. Y aun sigo agradecido. Gracias por esta fiesta de bienvenida... Así que hare lo mejor para que la familia de ANLIE se sienta comoda y sigamos estando juntos como hasta ahora -Me miró y le regrese la mirada enfurecida porque todos aplaudieron emocionados.

¡Maldito pelagatos! Todo le sale perfecto.

-Gracias por esta bienvenida a la empresa Bella-Asentí componiendo mi postura y colocando mi máscara de mujer frívola. Enarqué una ceja al tiempo que fruncía mis labios.

Cuando todos volvieron a lo suyo; Disfrutar la fiesta, empezaron a repartir máscaras de empaste duro. Yo bajé las escaleras alejándome del podio. Tomé una máscara, una que me hacía sentir como el ave negra, malvada de los que todos calumnian. Si, así como todos lo hacen conmigo a mis espaldas. El pico largo color metal cubrió la mayoría de mi rostro, dejando al descubierto mis labios.

De repente la música electrónica cambió, a una muy suave.

El ligero rasgueó de la guitarra liberó en mi cuerpo un ligero hormigueo. Caminé por entre la masa de personas bailando despacio al ritmo de la canción. Las copas de vino Merlot empezaban a tomar más efecto en mi cuerpo, su sabor abocado danzó una vez más en mi boca al tomar otro sorbo de la copa que recién tomé de la bandeja de uno de los meseros.

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando divisé a mi presa nuevamente. O mejor dicho al que quería ver comiendo de mi mano, y fuera de la empresa, me había robado tantas miradas, ése maldito pelagatos, deseo que verlo en la calle, en donde siempre debió estar.

Este maldito odio que se arremolina en mi interior era sustituido por una chispa de pasión quizá. Es diferente, es como un nudo en el estómago... ganas de tener algo más de él.

"Mírame" Clamé en mi fuero interno. Mirándolo intensamente, pérdida entre la multitud, luces y humo. Me estaba mareando más aun así seguí mi impasible paso hacía él.

Él.

¿Qué es ésa extraña intensidad que hace que de repente el aire se electrifique a nuestro alrededor?

Cubrió repentinamente su rostro con una de ésas máscaras, aun no sabía porque había dado un tema tan cliché a la fiesta. Cuando parpadeé ya no estaba. El aire se pegó en mi garganta y di severas vueltas tratando de encontrarlo.

-Dicen que entre más busques menos encontrarás tu objetivo. La razón te ciega y el amor no es más que un simple compromiso para ti... dime a quién buscas y te guiaré hacía él...-Su voz suave causó un embriagador efecto en mi cuerpo.

¡Joder!

-No me engañas pelagatos... sé que eres tú-Me volteé sobre mi talón para enfrentarlo, y solo pude ver sus ojos verdes, oscurecerse una octava, resaltando de la máscara negra que llevaba cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Bailas?

-Contigo jamás-Refuté. Pero no sé porqué se acercó mucho más a mi, robando mi espacio, mi voz y el aire que llenaba mis pulmones. Malditas copas de vino. Parpadeé lentamente escuchando la canción, y cerré los ojos por un instante.

Sentí que me movía despacio a los lados, siendo arrullada en el vaivén de las olas, o mejor dicho sus brazos. Suspiré ligeramente, hace mucho que no me sentía así. Mordí mi labio y abrí los ojos para ver que seguía escrutando mi rostro de manera intensa.

-Pelagatos-Gruñí.

-Acosadora-Replicó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Touché-Ambos sonreímos. Nos acercamos un poco más y los malditos picos de las máscaras nos incomodaban.

Porque me siento tan confundida cuando esta tan cerca de mi, porque me pongo tan ligeramente nerviosa, deseo tenerlo pero al mismo tiempo lo quiero ver en la calle, sufriendo, me a quitado tanto. La empresa, amigos... malditos celos.

Maldita sea el momento en que mis ojos cruzaron con los suyos. Atrapé nuevamente mi labio entre mis dientes pensativa. Maldito alcohol que me hace mal, y más cerca de mi enemigo.

Sentí como su pulgar soltaba mi labio inferior, que era presa de mis dientes, acarició despacio mi labio, y sentí una electricidad pasar por mi cuerpo, y un hormigueó por donde sus dedos rozaban.

Incliné mi rostro un poco para poder besarlo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No...no...reacciona Bella." Me regañé internamente.

Sentí su aliento en mis labios y cuando creí que me besaría, pude adivinar que sonreía. Abrí los ojos media confundida y el pelagatos rozó sus labios contra los míos.

-Deséame más… no me tendrás Bella-Me soltó cuando la canción terminó. Se alejó entre la multitud y yo quedé hecha un lío de emociones en media pista.

* * *

Chicas que les pareció? se lo esperaban? perdón por desaparecer pero la escuela me consumió estas semanas, protejo responder todos los mensajes que me dejaron y como siempre les agradezco el dejarme sus comentarios dudas y mas pero sobre todo por leerme gracias


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Enferma de amor?

**Capitulo ¿Enferma... de Amor?**

**Edward Pov**

**Canción recomendada: Candy- Robbie Williams**

**No hay nada en este mundo tan dulce como el amor, y el amor al lado de la cosa más dulce es el odio.**

**Henry Longfellow Wadsworth**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses que sería el presidente de las empresas Swan simplemente me hubiera reído demasiado y lo hubiera llamado loco o simplemente hubiera ignorado el comentario. Estaba en mi oficina haciendo unas llamadas a los empresarios encargados del área de publicidad ya que el tiraje de la nueva portada de la revista debía de haber salido hace una semana y aun no estaba a la venta en los puestos de revistas.

-Pero aun no entiendo el motivo de la demora- dije mientras hablaba por teléfono y revisaba los archivos en la computadora. Escuche como tocaban a la puerta de mi despacho y respondí un adelante susurrándolo para no perder la conversación en el teléfono. Gire mis vista hacia las carpetas de mi escritorio y revise los números de las ediciones a imprimir, mantenía la llamada por teléfono y al mismo tiempo levante mi cabeza para ver a Benjamín con unos documentos en su mano, hice una seña de que tomara asiento y de que me esperara unos minutos.- Supongo que tengo que arreglarlo con ella- dije mirando la tabla de organización y el nombre de Isabella Swan rezaba en él, hace exactamente una semana que no la veía por aquí por la empresa y por lo que tenía entendido ella no había viajado a ninguna sucursal del país. Corte la llamada y tome los documentos en mi mano- ¿Pasa algo Benjamín?- le pregunte mirándolo

-Si pero creo que he llegado tarde- me dijo extendiéndome unos documentos con el mismo problema que minutos atrás estaba atendiendo-

- ¿Me podrías decir en donde se encuentra Isabella?- pregunte dejando los papeles a un lado y centrando toda mi atención en Benjamin.

-Hace una semana que no viene- dijo con un tono un tanto preocupado.

-Eso ya lo se- le dije mientras me levantaba para tomar mi saco.

-Se reportó como enferma y al parecer tu tío no sabe nada… o al menos que él no quiera decirnos nada- me dijo siguiéndome, al escuchar sus palabras ya estaba saliendo de mi despacho.

-A dónde vas?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba de la silla y me seguía saliendo del despacho.

-Ire a ver que pasa o que más importante para la señorita Swan que estar aquí en la empresa , creo que esa enfermedad se llama resaca, tanto moral como física asi que ire yo mismo a sacarla de su habitación para que venga a cumplir con sus responsabilidades – hable decidido y salí de la empresa deteniéndome unos minutos en el ballet, ¿Isabella enferma? Esa pregunta sondaba mi mente, Marco no me había dicho nada y recordé que su secretaria no estaba por la empresa en estos últimos días al igual que ella. Tome las llaves del auto, maneje con cuidado hacia su casa, pase las residencias y al final estaba la de los Swan. Que de completamente maravillado al ver el lugar donde creció, era una casa victoriana muy elegante y sencilla a la vez. Baje del auto y pedí que me dejaran entrar, camine un largo trayecto mientras cruzaba el jardín el ama de llaves me esperaba en la entrada para darme la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes- Me dijo amablemente y sonreí mirándola.

- Buenas tardes, Soy Edward Cullen y quisiera saber si la señorita Isabella se encuentra en casa- le dije sonriéndole

-La señorita Swan en este momento se encuentra indispuesta, por lo tanto no puede atenderlo- dijo en el mismo tono de antes.

-Lo entiendo pero este asunto es de suma importancia es respecto a la empresa, el señor Swan me mando a hablar con ella- Le di mi sonrisa de lado que tanto decía mi hermana Alice que volvía locas a las mujeres.

-Pase- dijo la muchacha suspirando, entre a la casa y subí las escaleras- Su habitación es la primera-

Le sonreí y me reproche a mí mismo, seguro que cuando Isabella sepa que me dejo entrar hasta su recamara la corre.

Camine despacio mirando las pocas fotografías que permanecían en las paredes decorándolas… Mire la puerta de la habitación y ya estaba entreabierta, me metí despacio sin hacer ruido y mire detalladamente la habitación. Una cama King sice con una frazada rosa y un oso un tanto viejo, la habitación era enorme y olía a Isabella a su aroma tan peculiar…fresias.

El lugar estaba implacablemente limpio y ordenado camine hacia la cama y agarre a el oso con cuidado entre mis manos.

-¿Qué haces en mi recamara estúpido?- me grito una Isabella muy enferma saliendo de lo que creía era el baño tosiendo, su voz era congestionada y un tanto graciosa.

-Vine a ver si es cierto lo que Benjamín me dijo del por qué no estabas en la empresa y mira- la mire de arriba abajo notando su pijama rosada – tuvo razón- dije tratando de no reírme de lo tierna que se veía.

-No me importa si el presidente o la reina de Inglaterra tuvieran razón- tosió un poco- Te quiero fuera de aquí ahora- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-La empresa se está cayendo sin ti.- me senté en su cama con el oso entre mis manos y fingí dolor, quizás la empresa no se estaba cayendo y era yo quien necesitaba verla cada día.

- No me hagas reir idiota- cerro la puerta y se acercó a mi quitándome el oso de las manos y lo avento a el suelo – Vete de mi cuarto… de mi vida- dijo sentándose a mi lado y señalo la puerta.

-¿Creo que en este momento te sientes lo suficientemente mal como para hacer una tregua Isabella?- la mire y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me acerque a ella y la recosté en la cama.

- No me toques- dijo un poco adormilada, acaricie su rostro y me di cuenta como su respiración comenzó a volverse pausada. Su rostro estaba limpio de todo el maquillaje que siempre trataba de ocultar sus rasgos de niña, la mire dormir y suspire- Porque no puedes ser asi de tranquila cuando estas despierta. Suspire y me quite el saco dejándolo en la silla junto con el escritorio que tenía en la habitación, salí despacio y cerré la puerta con cuidado, baje las escaleras y busque lo que tenía que ser la cocina.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- llamo mi atención una señora de avanzada edad mirándome curiosa-

-Buenas tardes soy amigo de Isabella y quería – me regañe mentalmente- quiero hacerle una sopa de pollo para que su resfriado sea llevadero- le sonreí e inmediatamente vi como negaba y se burlaba de mi.

-Mi niña Isabella desde los 5 años dejo de tener amigos y por lo que se usted deja mucho que decir con eso de amigos, ella no lo soporta-

-Supongo que en esta casa se me tiene como un ratero… ¿O me equivoco?- dije mirándola.

-Simplemente no es bien recibido aquí, pero por lo que vi estaba en la recamara de la niña y eso es un progreso- me sonrio y camino delante de mi.- Sigame- me comencé a doblar las mangas de la camisa.

La cocina era un lugar amplio y muy limpio como el resto de la casa, o de lo poco que había llegado a conocer.

-Peter el es…- me miro y le tendí la mano a el cocinero que estaba vestido como un chef profesional o era un chef profesional que cumplía los caprichos de cierta niña mimada.

-Edward-

-Mucho gusto Joven Edward, ¿Que se le ofrece?- me pregunto cortésmente y negué.

-el quiere cocinarle a Bella - dijo sentándose en las mesas de la cocina y tome a Peter de la mano- Solo obsérvalo.

-Pero nadie toca la cocina de Peter- dijo un poco nervioso y levante las manos en señal de paz.

-No le hare nada solo preparare sopa para Bella y su resfriado- Al momento de decir eso se quedo con la boca abierta y negó.

-Muchas calorías para la señorita Isabella-

Me rei y comencé a buscar las cosas mientras abria el refrigerador y sacaba verduras y un poco de pollo que encontré en un bol. –No son calorías…- mire a peter y a la que creía era la nana de Bella- Es comida- dije negando riendo y comencé a cortar las verduras.

-La señorita Isabella no come mucho es un milagro cuando lo hace aquí y mas cuando no son solo frutas o hielo- dijo Peter recibiendo un codazo de la nana de bella.

-¿Hielo?- mencione curioso y me puse a hervir el agua y el pollo junto con las verduras y la pasta- Quien come hielo- me recargue en el mesón de la cocina colocando mis manos en mi mandíbula

-Las personas que sufren anorexia- dijo pesadamente la nana de Bella

-¿Anorexia?- me sorprendió escuchar eso y me preocupe.

-No sabemos o no estamos seguros de ello pero tiene indicios.

Me quede callado sin saber que decir… era horrible que alguien sufriera eso y más si la soledad era su única amiga. Note como salieron de la cocina y me senté en la silla que miraba al amplio ventanal y al jardín…

Cuando era niño recuerdo como mi mama me animaba a hablarles a las demás niñas de la cuadra, pero simplemente me daba pena o no tenía nada que hablar con ellas pero siempre fui muy apenado, no podía hablar con ellas, me daba un poco de miedo porque siempre lloraban y no podía hacer nada, nunca me gusto ver a mi hermana llorar y mucho menos a mí mamá cuando no podía darnos regalos en navidad o en nuestro cumpleaños.

Pensé en Isabella…. En Bella, que simplemente no había podido tener una niñez como la mía o la de cualquier otro niño que aunque tuviéramos carencias teníamos amor… ella perdí a su familia siendo una pequeña y creció a base de un duro golpe; el perder a sus padres, nadie nunca nos enseña a dejar de recibir el beso de las buenas noches, el olor del desayuno que mama prepara con tanto esmero antes de mandarte a la escuela, las tardes en las que tu padre te ayuda con las tareas, o los regaños por jugar en la lluvia. Ella anhelada eso, un abrazo sincera y solamente que la aceptaran tal cual. No por unas etiquetas que la misma sociedad y la prensa le imponían " Niña caprichosa" "Heredera rebelde" "novia dejada"….

-Joven…- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee levantándome de la silla. Era la nana de bella y le sonreí- esta es la charola que siempre le subo a la niña Bella- saco una bandeja de plata de un estante de la cocina- Aquí puede arreglar la comida- la dejo en la mesa y salio.

Me levante y me dispuse a tomar un plato vaciando un poco de sopa y pollo, al mismo tiempo puse un poco de pan y un té caliente para poder ayudar a su respiración, puse unas pastillas que su nana había dejado en la bandeja y salí con rumbo a la habitación de la princesa de la casa… abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y entre mirando a Bella aun dormida… deje la bandeja en la mesa de noche y me sente a su lado acariciando su cabello y me incline a su oído.

Bella- dije despacio y inhale su aroma tan pelicuar…. Las imágenes de la fiesta y de nuestro beso me golpearon a mi mente con un flash de recuerdos… mis ojos se fueron directamente a sus labios y suspire. Era hermosa pero lejana para mi, era perfecta pero imposible para mi. Sentí como se movio y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

–¿ Que paso?- dijo estirándose y tallándose con cuidado como un bebe su cara y sus ojos.

– Hora de comer para los enfermos- le dije sonriendo y alejándome de ella, no quería que me soltara un golpe.

-No entiendo por que lo haces- dijo un poco mas tranquila y modorra- No te he tratado bien y creeme no lo hare ahora- tosio un poco y se recargo en la cabecera.- Simplemente será un tregua, no me siento bien y no quiero pelear- me miro y extendió su mano.

-Muy bien Isabella, nada de peleas… por lo tanto come algo- me levante de la cama y tome la bandeja dejándola en la cama. Ella la miro sin expresión alguna y solo negó.

- Gracias pero demasiada grasa- miro hacia otro lado y yo tome la cuchara tomando un poco de verduras.

-Por favor no me hagas darte en la boca como un bebé- tome su mentón- Créeme que así te sentirás mejor y podrás decirme imbécil y pelagatos más rápido que lo que silvestre agarre a piolín.- le sonreí sincero y acerque la cuchara a su boca.

-¿Piolín?- me miro sin entender reacia a abrir la boca.

-Piolín en canario de la abuelita- le dije recordando la caricatura y se me hiso raro que no la conociera – parece que vi un lindo gatito- imite la voz y por primera vez escuche el que a partir de hoy sería mi mejor sonido en todo el mundo…. Su risa.

-No, no lo conozco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su cuchara- Puedo comer yo sola- la mire comiendo despacio y suspiro tomando solo un poco de pan, mire como partía diminutos pedazos y comía lo más lento que podía.

Me quede callado mirándola detenidamente…. No entendía como alguien como ella podía tener un poco de inocencia aun… simplemente era una persona con demasiados problemas, como cualquiera de nosotros, solo que ella tiene a miles de personas detrás de su pasos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas mirándome tanto? ¿Eres idiota o simplemente nunca habías estado en una cama con una mujer que no fuera tu hermana o tu mamá?- Alejo su plato haciendo una mueca y aleje la charola.

-¿Te pasa algo?- la mire y acaricie su mano, gesto que ella acepto regalándome una sonrisa, cosa que me dejo helado.

-No pero ya no quiero comer- dijo levantándose despacio al baño y cerró la puerta. Supongo que esa era una clara invitación a salir de su habitación.

Suspire y me quede mirando mi celular atendiendo unas llamadas de la empresa y a su vez unos correos. Me quede mirando la pantalla sin saber en como Bella había golpeado tan fuerte en mi subconsciente.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- me pregunto poniendo su mano enfrente de mi y parpadee un par de veces enfocando mi vista en ella y su nariz roja, sonreí de lado y negué.

-Creo que me quedare a cuidarte, no es justo que tu faltes a trabajar y yo este sacando adelante todo el trabajo.- Me hice a un lado de la cama y quite mis zapatos ante la mirada inquisidora de Bella.

-Espero solamente que el día de mañana no vayas corriendo a la revista y des una entrevista exclusiva de como estabas acostándote en la habitación de Isabella Swan- dijo sentándose y llevo sus manos a sus ojos- Seria lo último que me faltaría- suspiro y mire como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba.

-Isabella nunca haría algo así… con ninguna mujer, mis padres me educaron de otra forma. Me recosté a su lado y le sonreí mirando el techo.

-No entiendo por qué finges ser un caballero si eres igual que todos los hombres.- se dio la vuelta y la imite quedando nuestros rostros juntos- Te odio entiéndelo- suspiro y me golpeo el pecho- A falta de fuerzas no te doy una cachetada- tosió un poco.

-Ya cállate Swan o te dará más tos.- Cerré los ojos despacio y escuche que su respiración se acompasaba.

Me despertó la tos de alguien y abrí mis ojos despacio mirando como una melena color chocolate estaba en mi cuello y me daba un poco de cosquillas. Sentí sus frías manos en mi cadera y jale la sabana tapándonos a los, era un posición muy cómoda para mí y nunca en mi vida me había sentido más completo que en estos momentos, acaricie su espalda y bese su frente. Quedándome tranquilo y dormido con ella en brazos…

* * *

**Hola... algún alguien que me lea?**

**antes que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los que me leen, no crean que deje de escribir simplemente la escuela absorbió todo mi tiempo; me obligo a dejar las cosas que mas amo como por ejemplo escribir. Pero ya estoy de regreso... dejen sus comentarios ; redes sociales y mas! 3 quiero hacer un blog donde pueda hablar de diversos temas, tengo mis redes sociales y mas , también subir varios tips y mas que les parece? les gustaría seguirme? hablaría de libros, películas, maquillaje, ropa, marcas y mas dejen sus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9 Boda

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella Pov**

**_"No es la ausencia de otra persona en nuestra vida lo que provoca el dolor, sino más bien lo que hacemos con ella cuando está. El amor puro no pide otra cosa que paz para el otro, porque sabe que sólo de ésa manera podemos estar en paz con nosotros mismos"_**

**_Anonym_**

**_Canción recomendada: I write sins not tragedies- Panic! At the disco_**

Boda… una boda siempre es motivo de alegría, los amigos se reúnen y la familia crece. La unión de dos personas siempre será motivo de dar de que hablar … Al igual que de una celebracion por todo lo alto, y más cuando eres una artista y un deportista muy conocido,pero sobre todo por que meses atrás el mismo novio abandono a su prometida en el altar por la actual esposa.

Era sabado por la mañana cuando escuche mi celular sonar… Maldicion no entienden que ni siquiera me levanto para ir al gymnasio un sabado por la mañana por que esos dias son sagrados, se debe descansar.

–Swan–Mencione algo dormida tapando mi cabeza con la sabana , manteniendo mis ojos completamente cerrados

-Isabella,Isabella… estas depresiva o ya estas planeando como te quitaras la vida cuando en la tarde este dando el sí para ser la señora Black– Hablo la intento de actriz por el telefono haciendo que mi cuerpo hirviera de coraje y con ganas de matarla…

––Mira estupida tu vida y la de ese maldito arribista no me importa en lo mas minimo… simplemente salganse de mi vida–– Mencione como pude tratando de no llorar y avente el celular lejos de mi vista doble mis piernas y cerre mis ojos abrazandome a mi misma tratando de calmarme. Una idea cruzo por mi mente, levante rapida la cabeza y baje de mi cama sentandome en el suelo tomando mi Iphone… una simple pregunta llego a mi mente ¿Qué es lo que molesta mas a una novia? Sonrei malisiosa y mordi mi labio llamando a Marco… ya que era el unico que en este momento podria ayudarme.

*****––––––––––––––––––––––––*****

Muchas veces he leido en revistas o he visto en peliculas que la venganza no es buena, que no debes ser malo con los demas y que si te golpean una mejilla debes de poner la otra… Pero siempre existe una primera vez, quizas yo no era el alma más pura e inocente que conozco pero de algo estoy segura. A Isabella Swan nunca la volveran a humillar. Y como muchas veces mi nana me decia no debes de pagar con la misma moneda, esta ves pagaria con la misma moneda… mas intereses.

Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua con mucho hielo, lo que haria mas tarde estaba comenzandome a causar una enorme satisfacción, habian pasado varios dias desde que un idiota de nombre Edward vino a mi casa para ver si estaba enferma o no… nunca aceptare que recuerdo todo con lujo de detalles y que para ser un poco sincera me gusto la compañía de alguien más… pero para que hacerme ilusiones seguramente solo quiere el poder entero de la empresa. Me he escondido de el todos los dias durante el trabajo, no puedo verlo, no quiero que el me vea realmente no quiero tener a nadie cerca… no quiero volver a enamorarme.

Movi mi cabeza negando en silencio… no era justo para nadie que yo estuviera pensando así. Escuche el timbre de la puerta y camine despacio mirando de lejos a una de las muchachas de servicio.

––Yo abro, quiero que me arregles la tina de baño, en un momento subo a ducharme–– Abri la puerta y mire a Marco ––Pense que ya no vendrias, ¿Que acaso no te pago lo suficiente para que hagas bien las cosas?–– Mencione con mi tono de voz que años atrás habia adoptado como mio.

––Isa no empieces, sabes que tus jueguitos y el drama no va conmigo–– Me sonrio y lo deje pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de el

–– ¿Trajiste lo que pedi?–– Mire la enorme bolsa en la que resaltaba el nombre del diseñador "Oscar de la Renta"

––Lo que me pediste y mucho mas…–– Me miro y camino a las escaleras ––Solo dime una cosa… ¿Para que quieres tu un vestido blanco muy parecido a un vestido de boda? –– Inquirio curioso

––Marco ,Marco… te falta mucha maldad en tu cuerpo tan gay que tienes–– Lo mire riendo y llegue a mi cuarto caminando hasta mi cama sentandome y cruzandome de piernas –– Tu como diseñador y asesor de imagen… ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a una novia en su boda?–– Lo mire fingiendo una cara tierna y de sorpresa

––Pues muchas cosas; que el novio la vea vestida de blanco, que simplemente no llegue el novio, que alguien mas asista con un vestido…–– Se quedo callado a media oracion y nego retrocediendo de mi… abrazo mas la bolsa a su pecho y nego–– No Isa, no puedo esto no… lo siento pero no puedes hacerlo–– Nego queriendo salir de mi cuarto

––Marco… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llamo Isabella, y otra cosa… tú no me dices a mi que hacer o que no, y a mi nadie me dice nunca que no–– Lo mire cerrando la puerta de mi habitacion y le quite la bolsa –– veamos a este hermoso bebé–– sonrei mirandolo por dentro de la bolsa pero sin sacarlo–– Es hermoso…–– susurre y mire la cara de terror de Marco–– Por cierto el dia de hoy tu me maquillas y me peinas–– lo mire sin sonreir y camine a mi baño con el vestido–– regreso en un momento.

Camine con cuidado a el baño y me meti a la tina para relajarme un poco… quizas en cierto punto estaba comentiendo una idea completamente alocada… pero digamos que simplemente estaba cobrando lo que meses atrás me hicieron a mi. ¿Acaso ella tenia derecho a arruinar mi boda? ¿Acostarse con el novio? Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco, ¿Que era lo peor que podria pasar?

Pase por mi cuerpo las lociones de Victoria's Secrets que siempre utilizaba en mi cuerpo… me depile y arregle mis uñas. Despues de una hora se aseo personal sali y mire a Marco asustado en mi cama.

-¿No te molestes en decirme nada si?- deje mi mano en la sien – Ten en cuenta que lo mismo que pasara hoy paso en mi boda- levante mis hombros- simpemente lo mismo y a ella no le entro el remordimiento de que arruino mi sueño- hable con la voz mas sincera que tenia.

-Isa, bebé… por favor el odio solo esta acabando con lo que eres realmente , ¿Por qué mejor no sales y te enamoras de nuevo?-

Suspire al escucharlo y me sente en mi silla frente a mi espejo, tome mi cepillo y comence a secar mi cabello.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras niña? Como llegabas a la tienda y pedias probarte toda la ropa que tu madre utilizaba, o cuando tu mamá te llevo a tu primer desfile en NY, tantas cosas que olvidaste o dejaste de hacer… por el simple hecho de que un hombre te dejo en el altar.- se acerco a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Marco…- hable cansada- lo dire solo una vez- tome aire y lo mire por el reflejo del espejo- La vida me quito a mis padres, a mi familia, a el hombre que yo amaba- trate de ser fuerte- solo se lo estoy cobrando, no dejare que nadie nunca más me vuelva a lastimar- lo mire- tu fuiste testigo de todo… tu viste que yo portandome bien con las personas recibi esto- negue- por eso soy asi por que la sociedad, las personas… ellos me han hecho asi.

Me quede callada y levante una mano en señal de que no queria seguir hablando del tema. Cerre mis ojos y senti como me comenzaba a arreglar. Me trate de calmar y borra todo ese colage de imágenes que mi mente estaba procesando… Edward, Jacob, mis padres, recuerdos de la infancia…

-Isa… isa- escuche como susurraban en mi oido y abri mis ojos, mirandome en el espejo, mire a Marco y sonrei.

-Como siempre espectacular- lo mire y me levante abrazandolo- perdoname – lo mire y tome el vestido para caminar hasta el baño y comenzarme a arreglarme, trate de mantener mis pensamientos alejados de mi y concentrarme en lo que haria.

Me puse el vestido y camine por mis zapatos a mi armario, busque unos del mismo color y me pare delante del espejo… tome aire y trate de sonreir al ver mi imagen reflejada. Pase las manos por la falda del vestido y negue

-Hubieras sido una novia hermosa Bella…- camine saliendo de mi habitacion y busque las llaves de mi auto, entre y maneje hacia el centro de la ciudad para poder llegar a la iglesia cuando la ceremonia ya estuviera avanzada, antes llegue y me detuve a un puesto de flores comprando un ramo de rosas rojas. Deje el auto a una cuadra de la entrada de la iglesia y con cuidado camine… mire que habia muchas personas y medios afuera y sonrei al verlos… mi vestido era largo y entallado con el estilo de sirena, blanco completamente, llevaba mi cabello en un chongo despeinado y las rosas en mis manos, entre a la iglesia y al escuchar al padre nombrarlos marido y mujer entre pisando fuerte… todo quedo en silencio y las miradas se dirijieron a mi, camine hacia el altar y sonrei de lado al ver la reacción de los novios.

-Buenas tardes señores- me puse en medio y mire a todos los invitados- Solo queria dar personalmente mi felicitación a los novios – camine y deje el ramo de rosas rojas en las manos de Jacob- Espero que la novia no se acueste con el padrino- le guiñe el ojo y sali de alli caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia. Salí aplaudiendo y tratando de no llorar… seamos honestos quien no querría llorar sabiendo que tuvierón algo que yo queria con el corazón.

Salí a la calle y como siempre todos los flashes de las camaras cayeron en mi, camine lo mas rapido posible y sentia como el vestido me comenzaba a ahogar, trate de calmarme y rapidamente busque con mi vista mi coche, pero los reporteros me impidieron poder subir y tuve que entrar de nuevo a la iglesia por unos pasillos en donde solo se pudo escuchar el "los declaro marido y mujer".

Al escuchar estas palabras mi mente proceso todo el dolor y toda mi relación con Jacob. Me quede callada y me deje caer al suelo llorando y razgando mi vestido. Sentí unas manos en mis brazos y temble de dolor, de desesperación , de soledad… Voltee mi rostro y al ver su cara me aferre a el llorando fuertemente sintiendome debil y sola.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Bueno aquí esta el capítulo y vuelvo a pedirles ayuda.. alguien que quiera ser mi beta? o conocen de alguien? ya mande un mensaje a el grupo de face que me dijeron pero no me contesto nadie... les dejo mi twitter ( beth_tris) quiero hacer de esto algo mas grande ayudenme con sus comentarios sus saludos todo! me gustaría iniciar un blog de libros, películas, modas, belleza,maquillaje, series... **

**Gracias chicas les dejo este capitulo que en lo personal ame... ¿Quien será el que llega con bella?**


	10. Chapter 10 Déjalo Ir

**Bella POV**

**Déjalo Ir**

**No hay tiempo bueno ni tiempo malo, el tiempo está en nosotros.**

**Canción recomendada: ****Echo- Jason Walker **

Muchas veces escuchamos en nuestra vida que no debemos de perder tiempo, que es necesario ponernos las pilas y poder seguir adelante; que no nos preocupemos por el pasado, que solo pensemos en el presente por que aun así el futuro es incierto. Yo he aprendido a golpes y caídas que en muchas ocasiones esto no es cierto. Yo nunca le hice daño a nadie, quizás si sea muy grosera, creída y muy mimada pero ellos me hicieron ser así.

Yo no entendía la razón por la cual dios me castigaba de esta manera… primero mis padres, luego la humillación en la iglesia y ahora esto, ÉL se esta casando con ella.

-Bella- su voz era tan dulce tan tranquila

-Llévame de aquí por favor – suplique sin separarme de el

-Claro hermosa- sentí como acaricio mi cabello y cerré mis ojos al sentir como me cargo. Me quede en silencio no quería arruinar esto, solo quería salir de esa iglesia y que la tierra me comiera.

Sentí como me dejo en un auto y me hice bolita en el asiento trasero, me largue a llorar fuertemente al momento que el auto comenzó a avanzar . No dijo nada en todo el camino, de hecho no sabia a donde me estaba llevando.

-Se puede saber a donde me llevas?- limpie con mi mano mi nariz y lo mire sonreí por el retrovisor

-¿Me vas a regañar o a humillar princesa?- esa estúpida sonrisa torcida

-Edward solo quiero saber si me vas a secuestrar o vas a vender mis órganos, me ayudaría mucho que me quitaras la vida-

-Nadie es bueno para quitar la vida de nadie Isabella- negó sin dejar de manejar

Suspire y me quede mirando el paisaje , por lo que podía notar estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, me quede recostada en el asiento y suspire sintiendo aun rastro de maquillaje en mi rostro

-Llegamos princesa- Mire a Edward que detuve el coche y se bajo para abrirme la puerta, tome su mano y baje mirando el atardecer.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunte mirando el lugar y camine con cuidado quitándome los zapatos a la orilla de la barranca y me senté en una pequeña banca.

-Quiero que entiendas que existen mejores cosas que zapatos y ropa de marca… como por ejemplo una puesta de sol- escuche como se sentó a mi lado y suspire.

-No soy nueva en esto Edward, se que no solo es el dinero en la vida pero si hubieras tenido una vida como la mía entenderías porque me comporto de esta manera.- suspire limpiando mis ojos

- Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que te estas abriendo a mi?- escuche su tono de voz y lo mire.

-No me estoy abriendo con nadie simplemente quiero que entiendas que no solo me importa el dinero.

-Bella- sentí sus manos en las mías y trate de separarme – Yo no tuve la vida que tu llevaste, eso es cierto, pero también se que yo pase hambre, pase frio y regalos, yo no crecí con los mismo lujos que tú, pero no por eso me hice malo, o robe, o me volvi un asesino a sueldo- mire sus ojos… esos ojos verdes que hacían que me olvidara de todo- Pero tampoco odio a la vida, cada quien nos tocan cartas diferentes; unos sufrimos por una cosa y otros por otras, pero debemos de encontrar el valor para poder luchar y salir adelante Bella- sentí su mano en mi mejilla y negué. – Dejame enseñarte que no todo es perdido.

-Edward yo perdí a mi familia- susurre agachando la mirada

- ¿Y tu tío?- negué y trate de levantarme pero sus manos me lo impidieron – tienes a Rosalie, a la princesa que viene en camino – sentí como sus manos limpiaron mis mejillas y temblé.

-Soy un desastre- lo mire y trate de sonreír- estos últimos años he estado sola por una razón – lo mire- no se amar, no se cuidar, no se estar con una familia Edward- susurre y me levante para alejarme de él.

-Bella por favor dejame ayudarte no estarás sola y será una buena forma de volver a ser quien eras- sentí los brazos de Edward tomarme por detrás y suspire-

-¿Qué quieres realmente Edward?- lo enfrente y lo mire a la cara- Por favor ya no juegues conmigo, ¿Por que te interesa que haga o que deje de hacer? Te trate muy mal, te grite, te humille- negué alejándome – No soy buena cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, si estas de acuerdo en que ahorita fui a humillar a una novia en su propia boda- me quede callada y mire el cielo.

-Isabella – sentí su respiración en mi cuello y temblé negando- No sabes lo mucho que significas para mi, y el como has cambiado mi vida, no me preguntes porque por que creeme que no lo se, simplemente se que quiero que rías, que vivas la vida, que no te alejes de las personas que te quieren – cerré mis ojos sintiendo su aliento golpear mi cuello- Bella por favor- me aleje de el y negué moviendo mi cabeza.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, estoy segura que el día de mañana cuando yo acepte estar contigo o permitirte formar parte de la supuesta familia que tengo según tú yo tengo y debo cuidar, al día siguiente estarás con los reporteros o seguramente venderás en exclusiva fotos mías o videos o – sentí como sus labios se acercaron a los míos y negué golpeando su pecho, seguí luchando por alejarme pero se me hizo imposible, me rendí.

Por primer vez en muchos años yo Isabella Swan me rendí de nuevo ante un hombre y sus besos. Respondí el beso muy levemente y acaricie con cuidado su cuello acercándome a el, era un beso completamente diferente a los que había dado, cerre mis ojos dejándome llevar, sentía sus manos por mi cabello, por mi cuerpo… sonreí levemente y acaricie su espalda cuando sentí que me alejo.

-Tranquila Bella, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- susurro en mis labios y besó mi nariz tiernamente

-No me llames Bella- me reí negando y con cuidado me abrace a el – soy nueva en esto yo- negué- nunca he tenido una relación seria incluso Jacob solamente era- sentí su dedo en mis labios y como negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquila aprenderemos nosotros dos- beso mi frente- juntos- sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como me levanto dejándome en el cofre del auto-

-Edward- Grite fuertemente y me reí con el mirando el sol-

-Tranquila lo lograremos- me abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio mirando el horizonte.

-¿Juntos?- susurre

-Juntos- sentí sus labios de nuevo en los míos y me deje llevar por las promesas y sus labios.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**Se lo esperaban? porque la verdad yo no.. surgió la idea muy diferente y al momento de escribir llego esto.**

**Ya saben dudas comentarios y más déjenme saber si les gusto. **

**Estoy en la creación de un blog donde planeo subir mas historias y hablar acerca de moda, libros, películas y mas temas que nos interesen a las chavas. **

**gracias 3**


	11. Chapter 11 1era Cita

Edward POV

Si sale, sale. Si no sale, hay que volver a empezar. Todo lo demás son fantasía.

Eduard Manet

Canción recomendada: Justin Timberlake: Not A Bad Thing

_**-Debes ir a esa boda hijo, hazme ese gran favor- Dijo suspirando por octava vez en este día.**_

_**-Marco no entiendo la insistencia a que asista a un boda que honestamente no tengo invitación y mucho menos no tengo que hacer nada ya que no conozco a nadie- me sente frente a el tomando de nuevo el libro de historia mundial. Pese a que ya había tenido bastante de clases personales, Marco aseguraba que era mejor mantenerme en estudios generales y poder ampliar mis conocimientos.**_

_**-Esa boda solo alterara a una sobrina mía que pese a todo la amo y no quiero verla sufrir, además estoy seguro que intentara hacer algo- levante mi vista para ver a Marco tomando una foto de Bella.**_

_**-Marco si eres consiente de que tu sobrina me odia y lo que menos quiere es una ayuda de mi parte- mantuve mi vista en la historia de los romanos y la caída de los imperios- Ella me odia y nunca me veras cerca de ella – negué manteniendo la distancia en el asunto.**_

_**-Edward algo me dice que ustedes me darán muchas razones para seguir en este mundo- susurro y dejo la fotografía en la encimera. –Hijo solo hazme ese favor – sentí la mirada de Marco y suspire.**_

_**-Esta bien iré- suspire levantándome- Pero no se que cambiara con mi asistencia a esa boda.**_

Estaba recordando como Marco me obligo a ir a esa boda y como había terminado el día, que a decir verdad resulto ser uno de los mejores de mi vida. Estaba en casa de Rosalie; habían pasado 2 semanas desde la boda y desde que Isabella y yo habíamos compartido esas palabras que al parecer cambiarían nuestra vida.

-Te ves guapísimo- Una muy embarazada Rosalie entro a la habitación que tenia para mi exclusivamente según ella para compartir los fines de semana con la familia. Entro con un ramo de rosas rojas y la mire sin entender- Bella no es muy amante de las rosas pero recuerdo que siempre cuando éramos niñas su madre le regalaba una cada día, pensé que seria un buen detalle en su primera cita- me miro picara y camino a arreglar mi camisa.

Hoy es mi primera cita con Bella y estoy sumamente nervioso, es la primera vez que veré a Bella como una futura novia y de igual manera la primera vez que la podre conocer realmente. Días después de la trágica boda regreso a trabajar y se notaba el cambio en ella, era un poco mas amable y busco a Rosalie para pedirse perdón, era la misma Bella que antes de que murieran sus padres.

-¿Y si me deja plantado?- Susurre nervioso ante la sola idea de que se burlara de mi

-No lo hara Edward además tu tienes que ir por ella como todo un caballero ¿no?- Rosalie termino de arreglar mi cuello y la mire- Te ves muy guapo- beso mi mejilla y me entrego las rosas- A donde piensas llevarla- me pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Creo que no es buena idea lo que tenia planeado- dije pensando y negué con la cabeza- Creo que le parecerá muy infantil – susurre y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza nervioso – Pensaba llevarla a un parque de diversiones en las afueras de la ciudad- murmure mirándola; su rostro se torno de la curiosidad a la felicidad.

-Edward Masen Cullen la harás la mujer mas feliz del mundo y a mi de pasada por hacerla recordar y vivir momentos que no pudo hacer en su niñez – se levanto y me abraso fuertemente- Ahora ya vete no la hagas esperar- sonreí divertido y camine tomando las llaves de mi auto y sonreí besando su vientre- Deséame suerte princesa iré a tratar de traerte a tu tía de regreso - susurre y bese la frente de Rosalie- espero que me vaya bien – la mire y salí de la casa dejando en el asiento del copiloto las rosas y manejando hacia la mansión Swan. Estaba nervioso y a decir verdad parecía un adolescente, me estacione afuera de la puerta de su casa y trate de calmarme no era la primera vez que estaba aquí pero al parecer era muy diferente de las demás veces que solo venia con Marco o cuando la vi enferma. Me calme y baje del auto tocando el timbre, mire mis manos y las rosas y escuche como su nana me abría la puerta.

-Buenas tarde joven Edward – mire su rostro tan dulce y entre con cuidado .

-Buenas tardes Bella y yo tenemos una cita- susurre con mi voz cortada del nerviosismo y la mire sonreírme.

-No estés nervioso- me sonrío- La niña y tu están igual- camino para subir las escaleras y sonreí esperando en la puerta. Mire las fotografías y sonreí al ver a Bella de bebé.

-Hola- una voz dulce y muy diferente a la que había escuchado por meses me hiso voltear y mirar a una Isabella sin maquillaje tan cargado, su cabello caía en ondas y con un vestido corto que la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

-Hola- camine hacia ella- te ves hermosa- sonreí nervioso y le pase las rosas- para ti princesa- susurre y al ver su rostro de felicidad sonreí emocionado.

-Edward- estiro las manos y tomo el ramo y se lo llevo a la nariz- Son hermosas- susurro y las llevo a su pecho- Como supiste – miro las rosas y sonreí nervioso.

-Rosalie- metí mis manos a mi bolsillo

-Nunca me habían dado rosas, nana puedes dejarlas en agua y ponerlas en mi habitación por favor- le sonrió y se cruzo su bolso en el pecho.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte nervioso y mire como salió Marco del despacho y lo salude.

-Espero que estén temprano en casa y que no vengan borrachos- nos dijo quedándose alejada de Bella, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella lo abrazara y besara su mejilla.

-Marco yo no soy de ir a bailar o de beber- lo mire sincero – prometo traerla temprano –

-A donde irán- Marco abrazo a Bella y beso su frente.

-No lo se no me lo dijo- menciono Bella mirándome un poco enojada.

-Perdón Bella se que odias las sorpresas pero te prometo que te encantara- le mire y estire mi mano para tomarla y bese su cabello- ¿Nos vamos?- la mire y me despedí de Marco cuando Bella me respondió. Salimos y le abri la puerta del auto dejándola pasar. Encendí el auto y la mire.

-¿Traigo algo en la cara?- dijo mirándome y negué al verlo.

-Te ves hermosa Bella- tome su mano y la bese y mire un leve sonrojo y la mire- ¿te sonrojaste?.- mencione soltando su mano y con amor me reí y seguí caminando.

-No no me sonroje- menciono y se quedo atenta cuando dimos la vuelta a la feria. –¿Que hacemos aquí?- dijo algo asustada-

-Nos vamos a divertir- le mencione estacionando el auto y bajando de mi lugar, camine a su puerta y la abrí con cuidado y la mire sonriendo esperando tomara mi mano y bajara.

* * *

**Hola! chicas ya las extrañaba pero volví... muhahahahaha que les pareció el capitulo? ya hacia falta que este par estuvieran mas tranquilos ¿no? quieren que el siguiente capitulo sea de la cita en la feria? ya saben que estoy para complacerlas 3. **

**Déjenme sus comentarios y mas 3**

**Les dejo aqui el link de mi blog por favor chicas dense una vuelta y coméntenme algo me harían muy feliz. **

** .mx**


	12. Los nervios de Bella (Outtake )

**Bella POV**

**Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor. Mario Benedetti**

**Canción recomendada: Begin Again- Taylor Swift**

* * *

Si me pidieran que en una sola palabra explicara lo que siento en este momento creo que "Nervios" se queda corta; nunca en toda mi vida había sentido miedo, hablemos claro, soy Isabella Swan y nunca he pasado por este sentimiento que esta haciendo que vomite y que no pueda dejar mis manos tranquilas. Hoy tenia mi primera cita con Edward, y pese a que yo no quería termine por aceptar. Yo nunca he salido con un muchacho, mis salidas en la preparatoria o en la universidad consistían en ir a un bar, emborracharme y drogarme y terminar en la cama de uno o dos muchachos. Yo nunca estuve acostumbrada a las cosas tiernas y cursis que aparecen en las películas o en las novela. Pero admito que el sentir que alguien se preocupa por mi y que me respeta es una sentimiento nuevo y que me esta gustando. Desperté desde las 8 de la mañana por que hasta mi propio subconsciente me traiciono y me puso la emoción al 1000. Me bañe, me depile y camine por la cocina como posesa hasta que Peter asustado se me quedo viendo.

-¿Que?- dije nerviosa- ¿Pasa algo?- susurre mirándolo y me sente en la silla que daba a la barra de la cocina

-Es muy temprano niña Bella- susurro y se puso delante de mi - ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?-

Lo mire y me quede pensando, tenia mucha hambre y honestamente estaba nerviosa, pero me había prometido a mi misma que comenzaría a comer y a tratar de ser quien realmente era.

-Si- lo mire sonriendo y camine a el enorme refrigerador y tome un poco de leche – Podrías prepararme unas tostadas con mantequilla de maní y platano y una malteada- hice puchero mirándolo y camine a prepararme mi taza humeante de café.

-Claro niña será un placer- me dijo comenzando a preparar las cosas- Por cierto… ¿Hoy es su cita con el joven Edward cierto?- lo mire nerviosa y con cuidado tome mi taza sentándome y subiendo mis piernas a la silla.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- lo mire bebiendo un poco de mi café- no se como comportarme nunca he tenido una cita así , no se que ponerme- negué dejando la taza en la barra- Mejor le mando un mensaje y le digo que no siento bien y que salimos otro día- susurre y me quede callada.

-Niña deberías de pedirle ayuda a tu nana pero lo que si se es que los nervios son normales, estas experimentando algo nuevo y con alguien que es guapo y se preocupa por ti- me paso mi plato con mis tostadas y las mire llevándome una a la boca- Tranquila y desayuna sin prisas.

Desayune tranquila y nerviosa camine a mi habitación y me di una ducha relajante, puse música y me tranquilice un poco… escuche ruidos y me puse mi bata saliendo mientras me secaba mi cabello y mire a mi nana levantando una ceja- ¿Nana?- susurre mirándola- ¿Que pasa?- camine a mi cama y me senté.

-Peter me dijo que no sabias como vestirte y que estabas muy nerviosa- estaba sacando unas cosas de mi closet y la mire suspirando.

-Faltan muchas horas aun nana- susurre y camine con cuidado cepillando mi cabello.

-Niña falta una hora- la mire y me asuste negando acababa de desayunar y solo me tome un corto baño.- Tu baño duro demasiado princesa- la mire negando y camine a ponerme ropa interior – Tranquilízate- la escuche y tome el vestido que me puso en la cama, me puse unos zapatos de piso y solo me maquille muy poco.

Tome mi bolso y nerviosa me mire en el espejo, escuche como mi nana me decía que me veía muy bien , pero no pude dejar pasar por alto que me veía muy diferente, que quizás podría volver a ser feliz. Camine nerviosa bajando las escaleras y mire a Edward con un ramo de sosas y al verlo las dudas desaparecieron y volvi a sonreír sinceramente.

* * *

**Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, así que les traje este pequeño outtake de Bella, ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo que estoy segura les encantara... creo que lo subiré el fin de semana, pero espero subir adelantos a twitter y a mis redes sociales... les gustaría?**

**déjenme sus comentarios y dejenmelo saber**


End file.
